


Spiraling Sharply

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao and Kiku are an Omega and a Beta respectively, both with a lot of pressure on them from society and their families. When they meet each other, the two fall quickly for the other, and as they get closer and closer, they become more and more willing to throw away all of those expectations and just fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yao stood at the head of the room as people bustled in settling. He was shifting papers around, Welcome packages for new members and the likes. They contained call sheets and stickers, different printouts about different topics. Things like same orientation attractions, rarer orientations, trans-orientation or gender, basically anything you could think of, it was there. He kept looking towards the door waiting for Ivan to arrive. He had to run the last one alone due to Ivan's heat, but he was suppose to be back for this one.

Ten minutes later the large Omega appeared, panting softly, "Sorry for running late Yao, I was having some trouble getting ready this morning and had to run to get here!"

Yao pursed his lips but nodded, “At least you show up.” He said curtly, “Get everyone sitting so we can get meeting part started? Late people can just sit in back rows.”

They needed to discuss things like events and such. It was a fairly new club, so they had to have some planning time. It has been a surprise how quickly the sign up sheet had filled. Apparently a lot of people felt like they didn’t fit… Ivan, was obvious why. His large size tended to overshadow the delicate Omega personality to everyone he met. Happily he had found a mate, but obviously the struggle didn’t stop there.

Yao had almost the opposite problem. He was slight, delicate, pretty… very Omega… until he opened his mouth. There were a few like that of course but most of them also liked Alphas still. Yao didn’t. He didn’t want someone telling him what to do and when to do it, he didn’t want to be kept put away and safe, or someone who wanted him for his heats. He wanted an equal. That’s why he’d been drawn more towards Beta’s.

This, however, wasn’t a very popular opinion. It wasn’t as looked down on as same orientation attraction… but usually it was Alphas with Omegas and Betas with Betas. That’s what most the student body seemed to think… and that’s what his parents thought. So as much as Yao didn’t suffer the same looks, whispers or rudeness Ivan did for his outward display… he also couldn’t express himself as freely as he wanted.

Yao sighed as everyone sat down, getting up in front and scanning the room, "Alright! Hurry up!" He snapped loudly looking around at them, "We can get to talking and treats after! Trust me I'm looking forward to food more than all of you!" He looked towards the door and noticed someone standing there. He was too far off to smell orientation, and in this group guessing was impossible, "Hey you!" He called with a frown in his usual sharp tone, "Don't hang in door! Come in if you're coming in!"

The raven haired man in the doorway looked nervous and shook his head, turning to leave. Yao sighed crossing his arms, "Whatever." He mumbled pushing the person from his mind, "Okay! We have a lot to get through, decisions to make! And as I said, I'm hungry, so let’s get to it!" He called out.

The meeting went on. Everything being voted on. Yao felt it went okay... it could have been faster... Now he sat on the edge of the small stage like platform with food on his lap next to Ivan, "Maybe we should have greeter or something." He said, his mind nagging back to the person who'd run off earlier... "Bring people in the door who come for the meeting, keep the people who come to stare, out..."

Ivan nodded in agreement, "That one person from earlier seemed quite nervous about being here. I don't believe that having you snap at them helped the situation either..." He picked up the bagged lunch he had brought and started eating the sandwich he had packed in there.

"What do you mean snap?" He said frowning and huffed before grumbling, "I do not snap. I simply think you need to figure out which side of door to be on!"

Ivan sighed and shook his head softly, "Well, maybe he was a little scared by the number of people here today. Even I'm surprised by how many showed up!"

Yao nodded, "Yeah... Maybe." He agreed, but it still bugged him...

It continued to bug him for the next few days, irritating replays of the kid shaking his head and Ivan's voice, accusing him of snapping. It was getting on his nerves! If he saw the guy again, he was going to get to the bottom of it! Too bad he had absolutely no info on him...

But he had other things to worry about today... His parents had been nagging at him to get a stupid yearly exam done. He had to make sure he stayed in good shape for his future Alpha. He sat moodily in the waiting room for ten minutes before he was called, "Yao Wang, the doctor will see you now." Yao shifted and stood, following the nurse down the hall and towards the exam room, entering the one she indicated.

He was taken off guard by the voice as he looked up and his eyes widened, “Hello Mr. Wang, I’m Kiku Honda. I’m a medical student who will be assisting your doctor today as part of my learning. He should be with us in a few minutes.”

"You! You're the guy!" He exclaimed. Moving closer with his eyes narrowed and hands on his hips he sniffed, no scent... probably Beta. Kinda small... but that wasn't too unusual. If he was a medical student... was he coming to observe them or something weird?! "Why did you leave the meeting the other day?! Huh? Were you just there to look at us or are you just scaredy cat?!"

Kiku gulped, “U-Um, I-I was looking to join, but when I saw how many people there were I got a little scared. Then when you snapped at me, I decided to leave and maybe try again another time…!”

Yao scoffed again, turning away and crossing his arms, "I do not snap! Why do people keep saying these things?!" He turned back putting a finger out to point at this Kiku Honda, "Come next time then! Sheesh, if you don't like crowds just come early. Then it will build slower and you won't be so scared right?"

Just then the door opened and the doctor entered the room, "Yao Wang?" He said still staring at his chart, looking up and raising his eyebrows, started at the display. "Is... everything Alright? W-were you able to get a height and weight?" He asked looking unsurely between the two.

Yao retracted his finger, arms crossed again, closing his eyes and frowning, "Why you need my weight. do I look fat to you?" He grumbled under his breath.

The Beta sighed, "Everything’s alright sir, but I wasn’t able to do a height and weight check in the time you were out, I apologize."

"That's quite all right, we can always get them at the end!" He said cheerfully. The doctor put down the file and walked to a table, pulling out a backless gown, "Now..." He said trailing off as he checked the size, "If you could just step behind the curtain and put this on, we can start!"

Yao looked at the gown and repressed a groan. He pouted but nodded taking it without turning an eye towards the beta as he moved back to the curtain, yanking it around and quickly changing. He didn't like exams... and he liked Alpha doctors doing exams that much less! Normally a beta in the room would be a comfort of sorts, but this one was so damn young and obviously scared of his own shadow! He peaked through the gap narrowing his eyes. At least he wasn't bad looking, he mused to himself before he stepped out, grasping the back of the gown together, face pink as he looked at the floor.

“If you are ready, Mr. Wang, we can begin.” Yao turned looking at the medical student, the doctor moving back to sit and observe. He frown for a moment before he remembered the paper he'd signed at the desk... the nurse had been prattling on about consent for student exam or something... he hadn't been listening really, just signed it to shut her up... Part of him was comforted by the fact that, at least for the moment, the Alpha wouldn't be touching him. It was embarrassing and felt uncomfortable having some weirdo put his hands all over you! If he could have had an Omega doctor he would have preferred it... but they were so rare... Beta was as good as it was going to get.

He nodded and his eyes zeroed in on the Beta's shaking hands. Yao pursed his lips in slight annoyance, and he was prepared to raised his voice again, but the look Kiku wore now was so similar to the one he had worn in that doorway that he pulled it back a bit, "Just because I snap," He rolled his eyes at that, "Does not mean I'm going to bite." He grumbled moving to sit on the exam table, moving his hands to hold the edge of the table now his ass was firmly sat.

Yao watched as the Beta looked at his hands, taking a deep breath before moving to the table, “So, before we begin, have you been feeling any unexplained pain or discomfort recently? Is there anything else you’d like to discuss that I should be aware of before we begin?” He came off professional, serious and unshaken. It was enough to ease Yao a little at least.

"No, nothing hurts." He flushed a little, "Heats have been eight days instead of six the past few cycles." He said looking away, "But everything else is normal." he added sharply. Stupid heats, who the hell decided to put them through a week of hell in a tiny room begging for it? Obviously whoever it was was an Alpha... they don't deal with childbirth or anything... knotting and rutting seemed to pale in comparison, and Beta's just got the jack pot. His preference to Beta's was the only thing that kept him from outright hating them in jealousy as well.

Yao glanced as he heard the scratch of pen on paper, "If you have been under a lot of stress lately, or have had a major change in your sexual relationships, such as breaking up with a long-time partner, than that could be the cause of it as well. For now it shouldn’t be anything to worry about, but if you notice anything else out of the ordinary, especially around or during your heat, please be sure to inform us as soon as you can." He shifted uncomfortably but nodded biting his tongue and bracing himself for the cold of the metal stethoscope on his skin, still jolting a little as it made contact with his chest.

And so started the exam hell. The basics like blood pressure and eyes and throat were fine. He didn't have any complaints until the skin checks, reddening as bit by bit was exposed to be looked over... so awkward! He turned even redder when the student's hands running over his back and ribs made him shudder. He was only to happy to be completely covered and all set to hop down until...

"Alright!" The doctor, who had remained silent till this point, stood up and crossed over grabbing a modesty sheet, "Time to lie back and take a look to make sure everything is in working order inside." He said with an easy smile.

Yao's face fell, what? Oh god... "I... okay..." He muttered weakly lying back.

"No need to be nervous!" He said as he sat at the end of the table, "Butt all the way to the end! Now, are you sexually active?" He asked kindly. Yao, who had been in the middle of shuffling down, blazed red suddenly.

"N-No!" He answered tightly, looking towards the doctor then Kiku.

"Alright then! Small speculum please Mr. Honda" He asked as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

Yao looked down nervously eyes wide as the thing was slicked. He knew it was routine at a certain age... though, come to think of it he didn't know what age that was. His parent's doctor had never actually done one of these. He swallowed harshly and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to look anywhere else.

"It might be a bit cold, sorry in advance." the doctor said, slipping it in gently and slowly before cranking it open. Yao moved his hand to his mouth grunting in discomfort, "Yes I know, I'm sorry..." He said ducking down and moving to the side so he could see, "Now, you can get closer to take a look if you like, but if you could also take some notes for Mr. Wang's file..." He said quietly, "Everything looks healthy, slicking gland is the proper position. Colour looks good... cervix is... right there, again, healthy! No blemishes or lesions, no scar tissue... that all looks good! Perfect condition for an unmated Omega."

Yao wanted to die, his legs starting to shake from the uncomfortable position when he felt the metal retract and pull out. There was a clang of it hitting a tray.

"Okay, you can put your legs down now, Yao, we're all done." The doctor said rolling the stool back and standing. Yao did drop them, sitting up daintily and pulling the gown down over his knees, "Everything looks good, nothing out of place. You're free to get dressed and Kiku here will get your height and weight. If you have any concerns, you can always make an appointment." He gave a final smile that Yao did not return, and he left.

The Omega felt a little better. No more alphas in the room, now he could just get dressed and stand on a scale. Unsure of what he was suppose to say, he quickly hopped down, and winced a little, turning to walk into the curtained area and get changed.

Yao finished putting on his clothing quickly as he could, a little uncomfortable from the exam still. He came out a few minutes later, still not quite able to look the other in the eye, crossing his arms over his chest, "So... where do you want me first?" He asked referring to the scale or measuring stick.

He heard something and looked over with a hum. He cocked an eyebrow, he was sure the Beta had said something, but now he was just shaking his head, face flushed. What a weirdo... "E-Er, the scale. I’ll take your weight first.” He said as he moved over to the scale, pushing buttons on it, Yao sighed and walked that way, brushing past Kiku to stand in front of it, climbing up when it read zero.

"So... uh..." he attempted, not liking the awkward silence, "D-did you learn anything?" He felt like putting his head through a wall a second later. What the hell kind of question was that?! Did you learn anything looking inside my ass... great. He looked at the numbers as if they were fascinating, the scale reading only 110lbs.

“U-Um, a few things… Despite the fact that females and male omegas all have the same, um, internal organs, male Omegas are too shy usually to agree to this sort of thing outside of check-ups.” Kiku answered.

Yao nodded, clearing his throat, "Yeah well. I don't see what big deal is." He said lying through his teeth to hide his discomfort at being poked around inside, "It's not like it's anything weird, just looking. How else you suppose to learn. height now?" He asked hopping down from the scale.

Kiku nodded and Yao joined him walking to the measuring stick, “Omegas have it hard, from what I’ve learned while studying medicine.”

Yao hummed a frown on his face, “Yeah well… it’s no piece of cake.” he said standing with his back to the stick arms crossed, “One heat and most Alpha or Beta would be begging for mercy.” He added.

Kiku nodded again, “Still, at least Omegas don’t have to face judgement about their importance in society. Betas aren’t affected by scents, and even now some people consider us as ‘second-class’ citizens. In the past, laws were even put forth, though never implemented, that Betas could only be with other Betas.”

Yao narrowed his eyes, "You think Omega don't get treated as lessers? We are looked at as breeding tools!" He put his hands on his hips again leaning forward a little, "At least Beta are not pushed towards Alpha like some sort of sacrificial lambs! An Omega winds up with Beta and people look at us like it's some great loss or hit to family honour!"

The Beta glared, for once not looking like a mouse as he stepped forward, “At least people don’t look at you like you are defective! Strictly speaking in terms of re-population, Omegas and Alphas are essential. Betas, and the other types for that matter that most people don’t even know of, because they’re not, are often overlooked for almost everything!”

Yao rolled his eyes glaring right back with more intensity, "Oh wow! A lack of expectation! Excuse me while I cry for you-not! You can be whatever you like and you are still considered Beta! You don't fit into a certain perfect mold as an Alpha or an Omega and you _are_ seen as defective!" He took another step closer, getting into the beta's personal space, as his heart rate sped with the intensity of everything, "You can be quiet or loud or mouthy or submissive and no one care! I open my mouth with an opinion and get told to go back in kitchen!" He snapped.

Yao watched the beta's jaw tense, before opening again, his eyes had focused on that flex before returning to the fiery brown eyes, captivated by the Beta's fighting side, as Kiku started speaking again, “Well at least you’re seen as-!” The words were cut off as Yao pitched forward, grabbing handfuls of the Beta's black hair, pulling him down suddenly into a kiss. It had the desired effect of shutting the medical student the hell up, but it also left his heart beating faster and his mind blank. When he felt Kiku's hands gripping his shirt as the kiss was returned he was about to move his hands and pull himself closer into it, intoxicated by the unexpected feeling of it, when footsteps outside the door interrupted.

Quickly yao pushed back. His senses back as his eyes widened in shock, looking at the similarly stunned looking Beta. What the hell did he just do!? Why had he-?! "I..." He started standing like a statue, but soon realized he had no clue what he was suppose to say, so instead he turned suddenly darting to the door,with a squeaked, "Sorry." ripping it open and slamming it behind him as he took off out of the office chanting a chorus of ‘what the hell!’ repeating in his head as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku was a prodigal medical student. Despite being younger than most of the people in his year, he was much farther along than anyone else in his year, nearing the end to his schooling. However, he did face some problems that others didn’t.

For starters, he was a Beta. While Betas were openly welcomed into the medical field, since they weren’t as affected by scents as Omegas, Alphas, or any of the other orientations, most went into nursing and left the “hard stuff” to the Alphas. Kiku wasn’t like them, he wanted to be a doctor. Currently he was leaning towards working with P.O. (pre-orientation) children, but was also considering working with those with unusual orientations. Xi, Alphas who reacted to scents like Omegas, Epsilons, who were essentially Betas, but possessed traits of Omegas and Alphas equally, whereas Betas don’t have traits from either, and many others.

Secondly, and more personal, Kiku was more Omega like than most Betas. His face, his body, at first glance everything about him screamed Omega. Truthfully, he didn’t mind so much at first, but his parents were… strict, and him being a Beta meant that they expected him to _act_ like a Beta and find a Beta to be his partner. He didn’t _want_ a Beta partner though, he wanted to be with an Alpha or an Omega.

Because of this, and some other things, Kiku often felt like an outsider. So, when he heard of a new club starting for people who didn’t feel like they fit in, he was curious and decided to go the first chance he got.

Getting there however, he found that there were already a lot of people there, and that the meeting had just started, “U-Um…” Kiku looked around the room nervously. He had a problem with being around too many people in an enclosed space, and admittedly there were quite a few others there, much more than he had expected. Apparently more people than he thought felt like they didn’t belong in their own orientation…

Standing up at the front of the room were the two leaders of the club, Kiku assumed from the looks of it, “Alright! Hurry up!” The shorter of the two snapped, “We can get to talking and treats after! Trust me I’m looking forward to food more than all of you!”

The brunette, he couldn’t tell what their orientation was due to the collection of scents in the room, looked at Kiku, “Hey you!” He called in a sharp tone, causing Kiku to flinch slightly, “Don’t hang in the door! Come in if you’re coming in!”

Kiku gulped and shook his head, quickly leaving but not before catching a frown on the person standing next to him’s face. Damnit, how many times was his shyness going to get the better of him?! He was studying to be a doctor, he didn’t have time to be like this!

After classes a few days later, Kiku was at the hospital assisting one of the doctors working there as part of his program. Their next patient was going to be a Yao Wang, an Omega coming in for a routine yearly full body check-up, nothing unusual or out of the ordinary.

The Omega in question came in a few minutes later and… it was the guy from the meeting who had snapped at him. Well, this didn’t make things any more awkward.

Still, Kiku kept his head about him and acted professionally. He offered a gentle smile as part of his bedside manners, “Hello Mr. Wang, I’m Kiku Honda. I’m a medical student who will be assisting your doctor today as part of my learning. He should be with us in a few minutes.”

“You! You’re the guy!” Yao exclaimed. Kiku moved back a step as he got closer, eyes narrowing and hands on his hips, “Why did you leave the meeting the other day?! Huh? Were you just there to look at us or are you just scaredy cat?!”

Kiku gulped, “U-Um, I-I was looking to join, but when I saw how many people there were I got a little scared. Then when you snapped at me, I decided to leave and maybe try again another time…!” He hoped that the Omega would see his reasoning behind that, or that the doctor would come in, either one worked.

Instead, Yao just scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms, “I do not snap! Why do people keep saying these things?!” Kiku flinched slightly when the Omega turned back around quickly, pointing a finger at him, “Come next time then! Sheesh, if you don’t like crowds just come early. Then it will build slower and you won’t be so scared right?” Kiku was about to reply that that didn’t seem like a bad idea, when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

“Yao Wang?” He asked looking down at his chart. When the doctor looked up his eyebrows raised, staring at the two of them, “Is… everything alright? W-Were you able to get a height and weight?” Yao retracted his finger, arms crossed again, closing his eyes and frowning as he grumbled under his breath.

Kiku sighed softly and turned to the doctor, “Everything’s alright sir, but I wasn’t able to do a height and weight check in the time you were out, I apologize.” _I would have been able to do so, but the patient started yelling at me…_ The Beta decided to just keep that to himself, though was tempted to say it out loud.

“That's quiet all right, we can always get them at the end!” He said cheerfully. The doctor put down the file and walked to a table, pulling out a backless gown that was standard issue for short-term patients, “Now…” He said trailing off as he checked the size, “If you could just step behind the curtain and put this on, we can start!”

Yao pouted, but nodded as he took the gown, avoiding looking at Kiku as he moved behind the curtain and yanked it closed. Kiku could understand his hesitance, most Omegas were uncomfortable having an Alpha doctor, especially for something so personal as this. Omegas between ten and thirty in particular seem nervous or undignified by it. Younger ones nerves typically came from the usual, such as it being their first time getting a needle, or they got an injury that they were embarrassed about their parents finding out about like falling out of a tree when they weren’t supposed to climb it. Older than thirty were usually either mated, mature enough not to freak out so much, or, well, still embarrassed by it, but handled it with as much dignity as they could.

Yao came out from behind the curtain a minute later wearing the medical gown, face pink and looking down at the floor with his hands behind his back. If Kiku had to venture a guess, he’d say that he was trying to hold the gown closed.

“If you are ready, Mr. Wang, we can begin.” Kiku tried his best to be comforting, which was partially where his being a Beta came in to play. Alphas and Omegas weren’t _openly_ discouraged from becoming nurses or doctors, but regulation stated that Omega doctors and Alpha nurses had to have a Beta partner. The reasoning behind that was because Betas could keep an Omega doctor from becoming overwhelmed by scent changes, while at the same time keeping Alpha nurses from becoming too aggressive with their patients as well. Kiku, more than anyone, understood the importance of this, as a while back-!

No, he wasn’t going to start thinking about that now. It had been over a month, and nothing had happened since then. It was best to forget about it completely and move on.

The doctor sat down, since Kiku was going to be doing this part of the examination as part of his learning, and Yao nodded before his eyes focused on his hands. The Omega pursed his lips, “Just because I snap,” He rolled his eyes, “Does not mean I’m going to bite.” He grumbled as he sat on the exam table, hands holding the edge of the table. Kiku blinked and looked down at his hands, and indeed they were trembling a little. Kiku calmed himself by taking a calming breath, before moving over to the table and beginning the examination.

“So, before we begin, have you been feeling any unexplained pain or discomfort recently? Is there anything else you’d like to discuss that I should be aware of before we begin?” Kiku asked, keeping a professional tone. Even if their first meeting hadn’t gone so smoothly, he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of his job, even if he wasn’t a full-fledged doctor yet.

“No, nothing hurts. Heats have been eight days instead of six the past few cycles.” Yao looked away, face flushed, “But everything else is normal.” He added sharply.

Kiku nodded and wrote that down to add to Yao’s medical records for future observation, “If you have been under a lot of stress lately, or have had a major change in your sexual relationships, such as breaking up with a long-time partner, than that could be the cause of it as well. For now it shouldn’t be anything to worry about, but if you notice anything else out of the ordinary, especially around or during you heat, please be sure to inform us as soon as you can.” He put the clipboard to the side and grabbed the stethoscope to check his heart rate and breathing.

Kiku placed the metal stethoscope against Yao’s chest, “Your heart rate and breathing seem fine, no worries there.” The rest of the check-up when as planned, Kiku starting with all of the basics before moving on to some more intimate things, such as checking his skin for any unusual colouration, checking Yao’s spine and bone structure by running his hands over him, and other things as well. Finally, it was time for the internal examination. Kiku wasn’t qualified to do that, so the doctor would handle it, but he did have permission to view the internal examination as Yao had signed a form saying so prior to his appointment.

“Alright!” The doctor spoke up for the first time since the examination started as he made his way across the room towards them, grabbing a modesty sheet as he did, “Time to lie back and take a look to make sure everything is in working order inside.” He smiled easily, though Kiku already knew that that wouldn’t do much to comfort him.

As predicted, Yao’s face fell, “I… okay….” Kiku felt a little sorry for him, having to do this with an Alpha doctor. Omega doctors were preferred by Omega patients, but they were pretty rare, and those that did become doctors, at least the older generation, quit as soon as they were mated. Betas were the next best thing, but they still weren’t the most common to come across as doctors in the medical field. It was only within the last few years that the numbers started to rise drastically.

“No need to be nervous!” The doctor sat at the end of the table, “Butt all the way to the end! Now, are you sexually active?” He asked kindly. It was all routine, nothing different, but Yao still turned red, and Kiku blushed a little too.

“N-No!” Yao answered tightly, looking towards the doctor then Kiku, who blushed a bit more at that.

“Alright then! Small speculum please Mr. Honda.” He asked as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

Kiku nodded, “Hai.” He got the speculum for the doctor, handing it to him and standing behind and to the side of him so that he could observe what was happen, a-all for his studying of course!

“It might be a bit cold, sorry in advance.” The doctor gently slipped the device inside of Yao, before slowly cranking it open so that they could get a good look at his insides. Yao moved his hand to his mouth grunting in discomfort, “Yes I know, I’m sorry…” The doctor apologized before ducking down and moving to the side so Kiku could see, “Now, you can get closer to take a look if you like, but if you could also take some notes for Mr. Wang’s file…” The doctor spoke quietly.

Kiku’s blush deepened a little more, but he did move closer in order to see better. He did need the knowledge for his upcoming exam… “Everything looks healthy, slicking gland is in the proper position. Colour looks good… cervix is… right there, again, healthy! No blemishes or lesions, no scar tissue… that all looks good! Perfect condition for an unmated Omega.” Kiku wrote everything down nodding his head slightly along the way.

By the end of it, Yao’s legs were shaking from the position as the doctor retracted and removed the speculum, placing it on the tray with a clang. Kiku finished up the notes the doctor asked him to take, taking a step back so that he did so to give Yao some space, mostly.

“Okay, you can put your legs down now, Yao, we're all done.” The doctor said rolling the stool back and standing. Yao did drop them, sitting up daintily and pulling the gown down over his knees, “Everything looks good, nothing out of place. You're free to get dressed and Kiku here will get your height and weight. If you have any concerns, you can always make an appointment.” He gave a final smile that Yao did not return and he left, not that Kiku come blame him really.

Once he was gone, Yao got off of the table to change back into his regular clothes, wincing slightly. As he turned to go to the curtained area to get change, Kiku was greeted to an eyeful of pale, firm, perfectly rounded and unblemished Omega ass. His face turned pink like cherry blossom petals in full bloom.

Yao came out a few minutes later, not looking directly at Kiku, which was good as he was still blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest, “So… where do you want me first?”

Yao asked, causing Kiku’s blush to darken another shade, “T-Table…” He murmured. When Yao looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow, the Beta quickly regained himself, shaking his head, “E-Er, the scale. I’ll take your weight first.” Kiku quickly moved over to the scale, setting it for Yao to use so that they’d get an accurate weight.

Yao sighed and walked over, brushing past Kiku to stand in front of the scale, climbing on to it once it read zero, “So… uh…” Yao attempted to make conversation, “D-Did you learn anything?” He asked as the scale read 110lbs. A bit light for his age, but still healthy.

Kiku did his best to keep his cool, “U-Um, a few things… Despite the fact that females and male omegas all have the same, um, internal organs, male Omegas are too shy usually to agree to this sort of thing outside of check-ups.”

Yao nodded, clearing his throat, “Yeah well. I don't see what big deal is. It's not like it's anything weird. Just looking. How else you suppose to learn. Height now?” He asked hoping down from the scale.

Kiku nodded and moved over to get the measurement stick, “Omegas have it hard, from what I’ve learned while studying medicine.”

Yao hummed a frown on his face, “Yeah well… it’s no piece of cake.” he said standing with his back to the stick arms crossed, “One heat alone and most Alpha or Beta would be begging for mercy.” He added, “And that's before stupid society gets involved!”

Kiku nodded again, “Still, at least Omegas don’t have to face judgement about their importance in society. Betas aren’t affected by scents, and even now some people consider us as ‘second-class’ citizens. In the past, laws were even put forth, though never implemented, that Betas could only be with other Betas.”

Yao narrowed his eyes, “You think Omega don't get treated as lessers? We are looked at as breeding tools!” He put his hands on his hips again leaning forward a little, “At least Beta are not pushed towards Alpha like some sort of sacrificial lambs! An Omega winds up with beta and people look at us like its’ some great loss or hit to family honour!”

Kiku glared slightly, taking a step forward, “At least people don’t look at you like you are defective! Strictly speaking in terms of repopulation, Omegas and Alphas are essential. Betas, and the other types for that matter that most people don’t even know of, because they’re not, are often overlooked for almost everything!”

Yao rolled his eyes glaring right back intensely, “Oh wow! A lack of expectation! Excuse me while I cry for you-not! You can be whatever you like and you are still considered Beta! You don't fit into a certain perfect mold as an Alpha or an Omega and you _are_ seen as defective!” He took another step closer, getting into the beta's personal space, “You can be quiet or loud or mouthy or submissive and no one care! I open my mouth with an opinion and get told to go back in kitchen!” He snapped.

Kiku gritted his teeth, “Well at least you’re seen as-!” Kiku’s eyes widened as Yao launched forward, grabbing fistfuls of his hair before pulling him down and into a kiss. He was left speechless, but to his own surprise, he found himself returning the kiss, gripping onto Yao’s shirt as well. Things might’ve gone farther, but soon enough there was the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

Yao quickly pulled away, his eyes wide in shock, probably mirroring Kiku’s own, “I…” Yao started, statuesque, and clearly having a hard time finding what to say. Honestly, Kiku wasn’t doing any better. Yao squeaked out a sorry as he darted out of the door, slamming it shut behind him as he did.

Kiku stood there in silence for a while, before finally thinking of something to say, blushing deeply, “Wha… What just happened?”


	3. Chapter 3

Yao stood nervously in the meeting room, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, looking towards the door every few seconds. He'd been dreading this meeting all week... After the incident at the doctors, he hadn't been able to concentrate on much else. Would the medical student be coming? Or did that whole... fighting and then kissing him thing scare him off? Would he be mad? Yao wasn't use to being nervous like this, and he didn't like it! He wanted the guy to either show up or not already!

He wasn't alone this time at least. Watching him fidget with his too long hoody sleeves was Ivan, the club's co-president. "Are you alright Yao? Did something happen?" He asked in concern as he placed pamphlets.

Yao snapped his eyes away from the door blinking "No! What? I..." He bit his lip. considering, "Maybe" He said going red and covering his face. with his hand. 

Ivan walked over and smiled brightly, a sparkle in his eyes, "Tell me everything!"

Yao moved his hand down too his mouth holding his breath for a moment and looking at the door again, He sighed " Remember that kid I uh... scared off? The mousy one with black hair?"

Ivan nodded, "He was kind of cute." He then muttered to himself, "Not as cute as my Matvey though..."

Yao looked unimpressed "That is not point..." murmuring for himself "And he's way cuter than stupid Alpha..." He cleared his throat and continued "I went for a checkup and he was the medical student assisting the doctor..." He said purposefully not meeting Ivan's eyes.

"Wow, so he's a nurse or a doctor in training himself then!" Ivan said sounding impressed. Yao nodded, looking tense.

"And then.... uh... " He said quietly. "We fought about Beta's and Omega's... " Ivan wouldn't be shocked at that... Yao had a history of going off on Omega rights.

Ivan nodded, "And what happened then?" he prompted.

Yao fidgeted some more staring directly at his feet with pursed lips and red cheeks, "I kissed him..."

Two things happened almost simultaneously after that... and maybe if they had been at the same time it wouldn't have been so bad... but The fact that the door flew open a half second _before_ Ivan shouted "You kissed him?!" made it a billion times worse, because it was Kiku standing in the doorway now, face red, as Yao quickly ducked under the refreshment table, trying to pretend he hadn't just been seen.

Kiku, who was burning red, grabbed out from under the table as he watched Ivan start walking away with a hissed "No! Don't leave me here!" He was dying under that table... a tinge of fear filling the air with the anxiety. Kiku had shown up and he had to walk into that?! He stayed put for a moment. trying to figure out a way out of everything, when he realized he was hiding pathetically under a table! For what?! A Beta!

A really cute Beta who had soft lips and a strong set of opinions. Which was kind of a turn on...

He gulped and took a breath. Grabbing a pencil out of his pocket before emerging "F-Found it!" He said still red, holding it up and searching for Ivan, praying A. he wouldn't have one of those annoyingly knowing smiles... and b. would play along. 

His eyes landed on Ivan, and check, annoying look... and, "Yao, why don’t you tell our visitor more about our club while I finish setting things up?” Said the Russian, getting up quickly and starting to move things around the room.

Yao was going to murder him...

"Uh... yeah okay" He said putting the pencil down and taking a breath moving towards the Beta with a frown, trying to look not nervous, and managing to look bitchy with a blush, "So" He said sitting down heavily "We have meetings once a week. Anyone is welcome, We have discussions, hold functions to raise awareness, mingle. any question? No, good." He went to get up.

Yao stopped mid step away when Kiku talked “U-Um, you still have to come back in for your height measurement, y-you know. You had run off before we could get to that…” His face went even redder. No... No no... Memories flashed of the dreams he'd been having all week. Dr. Honda examining him in ways he was sure were not board certified... He could feel the uncomfortable, but thankfully not yet visible, arousal pricking at his brain from the memory.

"Right... d-do I make an appointment or just come in?" He asked, turning half way, but eyes still fixed on the ground willing his face to cool.

"You have to make an appointment, but it will only take a minute or two at the most.” Kiku explained, Yao nodding, just waiting so he could make his get away and avoid having to talk about what happened. “So, um… that last appointment, where, you know…” God dammit! “W-What was that about? Not that I’m mad, but I am curious…”

Yao turned and looked at him with wide eyes, flustered. "I... I uh..." he looked down again. Damn damn damn! no! he crossed his arms, scowling as he looked away, "I thought you were cute, but you wouldn't shut up" I thought you were cute _because_ you wouldn't shut up... He added in thought before sighing closing his eyes and adding for clarification sake, "I like when people speak their mind. Not act like mouse scared of tiger."

"Hai, I agree. Heh, of course my parents would have my head though if they heard that.” Yao opened his eyes and looked back at the Beta briefly before looking away again.

"Mine would kill me if they knew I liked Beta's... It's not my fault I don't find Alpha attractive.:" He huffed, blush still on his cheeks. "All that scent non-sense is stupid." He grumbled.

“Hai, it is. It is an unfair advantage that gives the false belief that Alphas are inherently better than the other types, which is simply not true.” Yao looked over and nodded, He was about to mention their pamphlets when Kiku continued, “U-Um, if you’d like, I can tell you more about the different types of orientation out there while we’re waiting for the meeting to start, i-if you would like!”

Yao almost told him he knew plenty about other orientations, They hadn't gone into this club blindly... but he quickly decided to take the excuse to spend more time with the Beta. Yao sat down again, "Yeah, sure." He said sitting with a smile, "That would be very kind of you."

Kiku smiled back and started speaking “Well, have you ever heard of Xi? They are Alphas who react to scents like Omegas, but still retain all the traits of Alphas.” He started going on about the theory behind them, when Ivan walked over.

“Why don’t you two go to the coffee shop downstairs in the lobby for a little more privacy? I can handle the meeting on my own.” He winked at Yao, his knowing smile growing wider, Yao blushed both wanting to thank and kill the other Omega all at once.

He nodded and stood. "If you're sure you can handle it" He said, if nothing else it meant a break. a cup of tea and something to eat sounded good. He looked down at the pinkening Beta and was suddenly nervous again "If you want to that is..." He said quietly looking away and tugging on his own sleeves.

Kiku stood up and nodded so quickly Yao jumped a bit in surprise, "Hai, I’d love you-to! I’d love to…” Yao's face was a few shades lighter than the colour Kiku's was currently going at the slip up, “U-Um, let’s just go…” he nodded, and followed closely behind throwing a narrowed eyed look at the giggling Russian on his way out.

"So... " Yao started awkwardly as they drew nearer to the coffee place "what got you so interested in orientations?"

Kiku smiled gently and explained, “Well, I heard this story about a car crash that happened in Russia several years ago, back when I was younger. It had been caused by an Alpha Omega couple, and they crashed into a Beta couple. Despite the fact that the Beta couple was killed in that crash, leaving behind their three children, a lot of support went out to the Alpha Omega couple to have their sentence reduced. At the time, I didn’t understand why anyone would want to do that, but as I got older and learned about how people saw Betas, it got me more interested about if there were other types of Orientations out there, and how the world saw them.”

Yao nodded as they got to the front of the line ordering his chia tea, eyeing the food in the display before deciding against it. It didn't look nearly good enough... way too much sugar in everything, "What do you want?" He asked taking out his wallet to pay for them both.

“I’ll have a green tea. Here, let me pay for the drinks.” Kiku pulled out his own wallet.

Yao frowned looking annoyed and pulled out a bill setting it down "Just because I'm Omega, doesn't mean I can't pay. I am more than capable." He hated that attitude, Beta's were so ignored according to Kiku, yet Omega's were the ones on the bottom rung being patronized by every other class. Beta's could still leave marks on Omega's if they chose, therefore they were above them.

Kiku nodded and put a bill down as well, “I know that, but I am trying to be nice.”

Yao narrowed his eyes, "But If you really wanted to be nice, you would just accept the gesture instead of pulling power trip" he said sweetly with a biting edge to his voice.

Kiku’s eyes narrowed as well, “I am not going on a power trip, I am simply just trying to be polite. As a medical student, once I become a full fledged doctor I will be making quite a bit of money, so I do not want to inconvenience you if you are tight for money since I do not know where you stand on that front.”

Yao gave a humorless laugh "Oh so now I need you to support me? excuse poor little me while I go beg for someone to take care of me since I obviously can't afford a couple cups of tea. Tell me, how big is your debt for the medical degree, _Dr. Honda_?" Customers behind them in line stopped their chatting as the lady behind the till watched on in curiosity not touching either bill.

Yao was waiting for the come back to that one, but instead he got a taste of his own medicine. Kiku was suddenly gripping his arms, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Yao let out a startled sound, muffled by the other's lips, but was soon caught up in it. He melted against the Beta, hands going up to grip the front of his shirt as he returned the kiss, pulling himself closer.

There was a mixture of cheering and groaning around them. Yao broke away breathlessly looking up at the beta for a second still dazed, before turning his head towards the line a little flustered. he noticed a camera on them, and went redder. Quickly he turned pushing both bills toward the lady at the till, taking in her grin and raised eyebrow, "Keep the change" he said quickly grabbing the drink tray in one hand, Kiku's hand in the other moving away quickly from the spectators and towards the doors to outside the building.

once they were outside, The beta sighed in relief "Well, that was interesting..."

Yao nodded, putting the drinks down and crossed his arms turning away for a moment, trying to calm himself. What the hell was he suppose to say now?! he spun around after a second and very bluntly, and perhaps a little aggressively, asked "So, do you want to date me or what?" his eyes determined, but his cheeks flared red. "And give straight answer. Yes or no!"

Kiku blushed but answered quickly, “Y-Yes, I’d like to go out with you!”

Yao nodded "Okay... that's settled" He said slightly calmer, though his heart was racing and everything felt a bit surreal as he tried to let that thought sink in.

“S-So, um, what do we do now…?” Kiku asked very quietly.

Yao's faux confident fell a bit and he pinkened again at being faced with that question. "I... I'm not sure? I've never really... I-" He crossed his arms scowling at the ground and continuing a little stronger, an edge of irritation, "I've never dated. I wasn't allowed to date Beta's and I don't like Alpha's so..." his voice fell off. Did they, hold hands? Kiss or something? He burned darker, Was there more expectation when the guy has already seen the inside of your ass? Oh god!

Kiku sighed and Yao looked up to see the slight relief on his face. Strangely it relaxed Yao a little as well... “Well, I guess we are both going to have to learn then, since I’ve never dated someone either. I was always busy with my studies and spent much of my free time alone, so…” Kiku’s ears went red and he looked at the ground.

Yao nodded again, then sighed heavily,"My parents are going to kill me..." He said with a small pause right before moving quickly back towards Kiku cradling his face and kissing him again deeply, but slower and gentler this time.

Kiku hummd softly into the kiss, "Mine are too..." He returned it lovingly, a hand resting on Yao's. The Omega almost gave a soft chuckle. Not caring, In the moment what anyone thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku looked at the door in front of him. The meeting wasn’t starting for a while still, so other than the two co-presidents, no one should be in there at the time. Of course, that didn’t make him feel any less nervous, especially after that kiss…

The Beta’s face started to turn red, but he shook it off, “No! Don’t even start to think about that! If you do you’re not going to stop! Sure it felt nice and it was your first kiss, but was just a onetime thing! Er, I think…” Taking a deep breath, Kiku threw the door wide open.

“You kissed him?!” The larger of the two co-presidents, Ivan as he had learned his name was, cried out. Kiku blushed deeply as he quickly put two and two together to figure out that they were talking about the appointment Yao had had recently.

Yao, face turning red, quickly ducked over to the refreshments table, hiding under them and Kiku was left awkwardly standing there. He was sure that if Ivan hadn’t been there, he would’ve eventually turned and left, but the Russian Omega ushered him in, giving an inviting smile despite his intimidating size.

Like he had thought, there was no one else there except for the three of them yet, so Kiku went and took a seat, trying not to make things more awkward between him and Yao.

A bit later, Yao re-emerged holding a pencil, “F-Found it!” His face was still red as he held it up and looked around. Ivan, who was sitting next to him, had on a knowing smile as he looked over at Yao, “Yao, why don’t you tell our visitor more about our club while I finish setting things up?” And with that, the Russian quickly got up and started moving things around the room.

“Uh… yeah okay.” Yao replied, putting the pencil down and moving towards Kiku with a blush, “So,” Yao plopped down onto the seat next to him, “We have meetings once a week. Anyone is welcome, we have discussions, hold functions to raise awareness, mingle. Any questions? No good.” Yao went to get up quickly, but truthfully, Kiku didn’t want him to leave just yet, so he came up with something on the spot.

“U-Um, you still have to come back in for your height measurement, y-you know. You had run off before we could get to that…” Alright it was a lame excuse, but it was true and it was the only one he had!

It got Yao to stop, his face turning red, “Right… d-do I make an appointment or just come in?” He asked, turning half way, his eyes fixed on the floor which didn’t help the highly inappropriate thoughts that Kiku had been having, particularly the one of them on the table…

“You have to make an appointment, but it will only take a minute or two at the most.” Kiku explained, before biting his lip, “So, um… that last appointment, where, you know…” God this was awkward… “W-What was that about? Not that I’m mad, but I am curious…”

Yao turned and looked at him with wide eyes, flustered, “I… I uh…” He looked down again as he crossed his arms, scowling, “I thought you were cute, but you wouldn’t shut up.” Kiku was a little confused by that, but then he added with a sigh, “I like when people speak their mind, not act like mouse scared of tiger.”

Kiku nodded in agreement, “Hai, I agree. Heh, of course my parents would have my head though if they heard that.” His parents were incredibly strict, and his being a Beta didn’t help either in all honest. It was only when he started taking up medicine that they laid off a fraction of a percent.

Yao’s eyes flew open as he looked at Kiku briefly before looking away again, “Mine would kill me if they knew I liked Betas… It's not my fault I don't find Alpha attractive…” He huffed, blush still on his cheeks, “All that scent non-sense is stupid.” He grumbled.

Kiku nodded in agreement again, looking at his lap, “Hai, it is. It is an unfair advantage that gives the false belief that Alphas are inherently better than the other types, which is simply not true.” He quickly saw an opening and looked up at Yao, “U-Um, if you’d like, I can tell you more about the different types of orientation out there while we’re waiting for the meeting to start, i-if you would like!”

Much to Kiku’s joy and relief, Yao sat down again, “Yeah, sure,” He said with a smile, “That would be very kind of you.”

Kiku returned the smile and started speaking, going with what he had found to be a more interesting orientation first, “Well, have you ever heard of Xi? They are Alphas who react to scents like Omegas, but still retain all the traits of Alphas.” He started going on about the theory behind them, when Ivan walked over.

“Why don’t you two go to the coffee shop downstairs in the lobby for a little more privacy? I can handle the meeting on my own.” He winked at Yao, his knowing smile growing wider, and Kiku blushed at A) the thought of him and Yao being left alone, and B) the realization that he had been called cute earlier.

Yao blushed, but nodded and stood up, “If you’re sure you can handle it.” The Omega blushed more and looked down at Kiku, “If you want to that is…” He asked, uncharacteristically quiet as he tugged on his sleeves.

The Beta, a little too quickly maybe, stood up and nodded, “Hai, I’d love you-to! I’d love to…” Oh god, could his face get any redder?! “U-Um, let’s just go…” He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and made his way downstairs with Yao, Ivan giggling slightly as they left.

“So…” Yao started awkwardly as they drew nearer to the coffee place, “What got you so interested in orientations?”

Kiku got in line with Yao and offered a soft smile, “Well, I heard this story about a car crash that happened in Russia several years ago, back when I was younger. It had been caused by an Alpha Omega couple, and they crashed into a Beta couple. Despite the fact that the Beta couple was killed in that crash, leaving behind their three children, a lot of support went out to the Alpha Omega couple to have their sentence reduced. At the time, I didn’t understand why anyone would want to do that, but as I got older and learned about how people saw Betas, it got me more interested about if there were other types of Orientations out there, and how the world saw them.”

Yao nodded as they got to the front of the line and ordered a chia tea before asking Kiku, “What do you want?” Taking out his wallet.

“I’ll have a green tea. Here, let me pay for the drinks.” Kiku pulled out his own wallet to pay for both of them.

Yao frowned looking annoyed and pulled out a bill setting it down, “Just because I'm Omega, doesn't mean I can't pay. I am more than capable.”

Kiku nodded and put a bill down as well, “I know that, but I am trying to be nice.” He completely understood why Yao wanted to pay, but he wanted to pay more.

Yao narrowed his eyes, “But If you really wanted to be nice, you would just accept the gesture instead of pulling power trip.” he said sweetly with a biting edge to his voice.

Kiku’s eyes narrowed as well, “I am not going on a power trip, I am simply just trying to be polite. As a medical student, once I become a full fledge doctor I will be making quite a bit of money, so I do not want to inconvenience you if you are tight for money since I do not know where you stand on that front.” The tension was starting to become palpable, and the cashier was watching the two of them with curiosity of how things would go.

Yao gave a humorless laugh, “Oh so now I need you to support me? Excuse poor little me while I go beg for someone to take care of me since I obviously can't afford a couple cups of tea. Tell me, how big is your debt for the medical degree, _Dr. Honda_?” Customers behind them in line stopped their chatting as the lady behind the till watched on in curiosity not touching either bill.

Alright, Kiku had to admit that his debt was pretty big, even with the scholarship he’d gotten, so he didn’t really have room to talk. However, that left them at a standstill until Kiku decided to just take a page out of Yao’s book. He gripped his arms and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply like Yao had kissed him at the hospital.

Yao let out a startled, muffled moan against Kiku’s lips, but soon joined in, gripping the front of Kiku’s shirt as he kissed back deeply, pulling himself closer. A few people in the line cheered, a female Alpha with brown hair and a camcorder in particular loudly cheering, while a few others just groaned and waited for them to be down with it already.

After a while Yao broke away, breathless, and looked up at Kiku in a slight daze, before they looked towards the line, Yao a little flustered and Kiku blushing bright red. When Yao noticed the camera he got even more flustered.

The Omega quickly pushed both the bills to the cashier, “Keep the change.” He said quickly before grabbing the drink tray in one hand and Kiku’s hand in his other one, leading him away from the others and towards the door.

Kiku gladly followed, the crowd having made him a little anxious. Once they were outside he let out a sigh of relief, “Well, that was interesting…” Yao nodded, putting the drinks down and crossing his arms, turning away.

Before Kiku could even begin to wonder why, Yao spun around again and, very bluntly but not completely out of nowhere, asked, “Do, do you want to date me or what?” The Omega started to blush, but his eyes were determined, “And give straight answer. Yes or no!”

Kiku’s face turned red at the sudden question, but he already knew his answer, “Y-Yes, I’d like to go out with you!”

Yao nodded, “Okay… that's settled.” He said slightly calmer. Kiku didn’t know how he did it, his own heart was racing at a thousand miles per second after that.

“S-So, um, what do we do now…?” Kiku asked, a bit quieter then he had meant to really. This was just so much to take in all at once!

Yao’s face turned pink again at that, “I… I’m not sure? I’ve never really… I-” He crossed his arms, scowling at the ground and speaking with slight irritation, “I've never dated. I wasn't allowed to date Beta's and I don't like Alpha's so…” his voice fell off.

Kiku couldn’t help but sigh in relief, “Well, I guess we are both going to have to learn then, since I’ve never dated someone either. I was always busy with my studies and spent much of my free time alone, so…” Kiku’s ears burned a little at that confession, and he looked down at the ground.

Yao nodded again, then sighed heavily, “My parents are going to kill me…” He said with a small pause right before moving quickly back towards Kiku cradling his face and kissing him again deeply, but slower and gentler this time.

Kiku hummed softly into the kiss, “Mine are too…” He kissed back lovingly, resting his hand on top of his and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Yao sat across the table from Kiku, menu opened. No wonder westerners were so fat... He worried has bottom lip, Salmon or crab...

The pair had decided to try a restaurant Ivan had suggested, it was apparently really good and had a great view. Yao couldn't knock the view as he glanced out the window, but the food was left to be decided. He glanced at Kiku to see how he was doing with deciding.

They had been a couple now for three weeks and were finally entering a slightly less awkward phase. At least they didn't stand and stare at each other mystified after meetings, and they would smile when they passed in the hall, hold hands on occasion. Of course at least deciding on food for dates had been easy up until now. Now however the only rice on the menu was 'wild mushroom rice' that came with the salmon.

Kiku wasn't looking much better off than him, ""Why do they need whole page for burgers?" Yao said furrowing his brow, "I think salmon. What about you?"

The beta sighed softly and put the menu down, "I think I will get the same, there is not much else on the menu that looks appealing.” Yao nodded and closed his own menu, looking around for the wait staff so they could place their order. He was so hungry... at least they couldn't mess up salmon too bad.

Finally an alpha server walked up. She smiled at the two of them, “Hey Kiku, what are you doing here?” Yao blinked in mild surprise... they knew each other? Wait, couldn't she see what he was doing?! A light scowl took over his features, obviously they were together...

Kiku smiled back politely, “Hello Elizaveta, I’m on a date with Yao.” His cheeks got pink, and Yao looked back towards this Elizaveta to gauge the reaction, and relaxed slightly as she spoke.

“Congrats Kiku! Hey, maybe at some point the two of us could go on a double date, you with Yao and me with Anneliese!” Elizaveta giggle and smiled brightly, “For now though, you have to let me take a picture of you two together for the wall!” The female Alpha pulled out her camera, her smile growing wider.

Yao eyed the camera like it might explode, "Picture for what wall?" He asked uncertainly, looking between the two.

Both of them spoke creepily in unison pointing to the wall that was directly behind Yao, “That wall.” He turned and his eyebrows shot up. That was a lot of photos... All couples, one sitting on the others lap. He spotted one with Ivan and his mate Matthew... He made a mental note to scold Ivan for not at least warning him of this...

"Oh... uh..." he looked back blushing. He was faced with another problem. Did he argue the positioning, seeing as it appeared Omega were sitting on the laps... or did he just shut up and give into it this once? He looked at the pictures again... it did look kind of fun in a way he guessed. He stood suddenly, "Just at table then?" He asked walking around to stand Beside Kiku waiting for the Beta to pull out a bit from his spot.

Kiku pulled out the chair and Elizavata nodded, "Yeah, that's good. Now just sit down and I'll take the shot." She smiled and held up the camera. Yao looked at her and nodded, giving one last unsure look at Kiku's lap, he sat. His arms crossed in front of him as he leaned back against the Beta. It made sense for the smaller to sit on top... He was sure that's how it probably worked in Beta/Beta couples anyway.

He blushed as he felt Kiku's arms wrap around his waist gently, his heart rate picking up a bit as he looked over at the Beta shyly. suddenly he heard the waitress squeal, “You two are just so cute~!! Now hold still for the photo!” Yao was about to look at her, but after the request didn't shift, keeping his sideways glance at Kiku as the clicks went.

When it was done he looked at Elizaveta. Where as he enjoyed the feeling of arms around him, leaning back against the Beta, being watched was making him feel delicate and vulnerable... He didn't like it, "Can you take another?" He tapped on Kiku's hands as a sign to let go.

He stood turning as the Alpha tilted her head and asked, "Oh, sure, but why?"

"Stand up." He said to Kiku, before turning back to her, "Because first picture was cute, but I want one with him on my lap now." He said simply.

Kiku's face turned bright red, but Elizaveta's grin got even wider. Before Yao knew what was happening, Kiku was pulled out of the seat by the waitress, and Yao found himself sitting with the Beta on his lap. Kiku was a bit heavy for him, but he gave a wide grin and held around Kiku's waist this time, "Comfortable?" He asked looking up towards the Beta.

Kiku blushed more and nodded, cuddling in. Yao turned his smile to the Camera, waiting for the click. Elizaveta snapped a few photos before smiling, “Alright, I got it! As soon as I’ve got them printed off I’ll give you both a copy of each of them.”

Kiku nodded, still from Yao's lap, "Thank you Eliza." She gave a nod and the two gave their orders.

Yao looked up awkwardly as she walked away, "It's great that you're comfortable... but you're getting a bit heavy..." He said, starting to get uncomfortable with the weight, and the looks they were attracting.

Kiku seemed to realize just then, "O-oh, sorry!" He got off quickly, moving to the seat across from Yao, still blushing.

Yao raised an eyebrow pulling the chair in, "Not big deal." He said simply, leaning forward on the table, his pony slipping over his shoulder. He took in the blushing face for a second before adding one of his own, "So... Maybe after dinner, you could show me your place?" He asked, looking straight down at the table cloth. He'd been thinking about it for a week now. If they went, and nothing happened there it was fine, but if something did... he went even redder thinking back on the dreams. Well, he wouldn't be opposed to more happening.

“That sounds nice, but I should warn you, I haven’t had much time to clean lately, so it’s a bit of a mess…” Kiku answered, and Yao nodded. His own dorm wasn't in the best condition, He'd brought too much stuff from home and it was cluttered.

"I don't mind." He answered looking up with a smile, besides, It couldn't be _that_ bad. Kiku smiled softly, and the food arrived only a few minutes later. He looked at it, well It didn't look awful. He started eating and it didn't taste half bad. The two finished their food in comfortable silence, paying for their respective meals at the end.

After that, they left the restaurant. Yao spent the ride to Kiku's apartment looking out the window, drowning his nerves. He had the cat back pack he used to carry his wallet and things held on his stomach as he crossed his arms over it, taking some comfort in the plush bag. When they arrived, he followed the Beta up to the apartment looking around at the hall way, "It's a nice building." He observed, looking to fill the quiet.

Kiku nodded in agreement, “It is a little more expensive then I would like, but it is close to school and in a safe area as well.”

Yao hummed, biting back a comment he could have made about the coffee a few weeks ago, "I live in the dorms. My parents didn't want me anywhere that could be unsafe." He rolled his eyes more to himself than anything. He could take care of himself just fine. The push of irritation towards his parents was also admittedly helping keep him from fidgeting while he waited to go in.

Kiku nodded, “My parents are the same way. It’s quite suffocating at times.” Yao was about to vocalize his agreement when he stepped into the apartment. His eyes opened wide, Kiku wasn't kidding about the mess, dishes piled up, clothing everywhere, papers and booked piled... Suddenly there was a small high pitched noise as something off-white ran towards them. He jumped at first thinking it was a very large rat, but relaxed as he realized it was just a dog.

He watched smiling a little as Kiku knelt down, petting him, "Hello Pochi, it is good to see you too." Yao felt a bit silly for the rat thought, It was untidy, but it wasn't that bad... it wasn't like there was food laying around... just dishes and clothes and work. "Er, I’m sorry for the mess," Yao turned his attention back to Kiku, "but please, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?” He asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Yes please." He said, did he even have any cups left? Looking at the pile on the counter. No, he'd said it was fine. Yao moved to the couch, sitting delicately and leaning forward to look at the fluffy dog, "Hello, you're kind of cute. Not like rat at all." he said quietly, holding a hand out for the dog to sniff. Pochi sniffed Yao's hand and yipped happily, licking it before jumping up onto the Omega’s lap and curling up contently. Yao smiled, pleased at the apparent acceptance. He was petting the fluffy thing when Kiku called out.

“What would you like to drink? I have water, milk, and some lemonade at the moment.”

Yao looked towards the kitchen, "Water's fine, thank you." he answered before turning his attention back to the pooch, scratching behind his ears gently.

Yao looked up as he heard the Beta coming out, there was a soft smile as he looked at the dog in Yao's lap, "It seems like Pochi likes you too." He commented, Yao smiled in return, slightly pink, as Kiku sat down next to him, the glass placed in front of him.

"Thank you." He picked up the glass, taking a sip. Now they were here, his stomach was in knots. At least between the dog and the water he had a distraction, "It looks like you have a heavy workload." He offered looking at all the books strewn across the table.

Kiku chuckled, "Yes, medical school is not easy. I still have not decided fully if I want to work with P.O. children, Pre-Orientation, or specialize in those with ‘unusual’ orientations, though I have narrowed it down to those two."

Yao nodded thoughtfully, "Working with children would be harder I would think. They squirm and scream, but it would be rewarding." His own degree was less impressive, an Arts degree, focusing mostly on historical art. Really, his parents had pushed him into it, reasoning he was more likely to find a suitable mate in a university, but not wanting him to take something heavy that would take up too much time and energy. He thought there was still plenty of work in it, but looking at this table...

Kiku nodded in agreement, “That is true, when you think about it. Hehe, well, I still have some time to decide, so I’m not worried yet.” He smiled at Yao and went a little pink. Yao bit the inside of his lip, that looked cute... 

"That's good" he answered with a smile. He wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to do... not that he could do much with the contented pup on his lap. He settled for looking pointedly down at the dog, petting absently with on hand, while the other moved to rest on Kiku's knee, trying to ignore the burning of his cheeks. 

Yao was just starting to settle into the awkwardness of his hand being there. the dog’s fur was a good distraction, until the traitorous beast hopped down walking towards his food bowl. Yao watched him go almost sadly, his hand dropping to his lap, nails lightly scratching on his pants in substitution. Kiku cleared his throat, and Yao turned to him as the Beta stuttered "S-So, um, w-what would you like to do now…?" 

Yao experienced a few realizations at once. one, Kiku was shy, he knew that, but this meant he was going to have to take charge even though the thought terrified him. The second was, why should it be scary? Because he was suppose to sit and blush and wait like a good little Omega?! no! forget that! the third was, having the spirit to take charge and the knowledge that it was the only way anything was going to happen, did not make it any easier... 

worrying his bottom lip and building up his nerves, Yao was silently convincing himself to do something. _Anything_. All while forgetting the question and sitting in silence while he fought with himself in his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He took a deep breath, determined after the stretch of silence. Taking his hand off Kiku's knee, he moved it, and the other, to the Beta's face. Yao twisted himself to face the raven haired man, kissing him. His eyes were squeezed shut in nerves, moving his mouth in a slower deeper way than the usual pecks, or the hard and deep ones they had made a habit out of mid-debate. 

The Omega relaxed as he felt Kiku relax into it, arms moving around his neck as the kiss was returned with the same feeling. He wasn't completely sure if it was Kiku shaking, or if he was, but god he hoped it wasn't him. A rush shot through him at the thrill, alone, like this... a bed close by... nerves and hormones hit in waves, only a brief thought of how his parents would kill him crossing his mind before he deepened the kiss further, pulling Kiku closer to him with an almost silent hum. 

The beta gave a soft hum of his own and gently pulled away, leaving Yao breathing just a little heavier than before. Kiku looked at him gently, and questioningly through the deep blush he could feel mirrored on his own face. Yao swallowed quietly before answering softly with another question "Show me your room?"

The beta blushed and nodded "H-Hai." He got up, leading the way as Yao followed behind, a little jittery from nerves. 

The room was cleaner than the main part of the apartment. So that was something. He felt his heart start beating faster as the door shut behind them. His eyes focused on the bed and he found himself fidgeting again. He looked towards Kiku with a nervous smile "It's a nice room" he raised his fingers to his jackets zipper undoing it while looking down. "B-bit warm though." His face burned, he felt ridicules... but, it would make his intent a bit more clear without having to say overly embarrassing things, right? 

“U-Um, I-I can turn the thermostat down a bit, i-if you’d like…” Yao looked up confused. did... did he not want to... but Kiku was taking off his own jacket! Aiya! How confusing... 

"No, that's fine. No need to go to the trouble..." He shrugged it off, folding it and moving to place it on the nearby dresser, out of the way. "It would probably just get too cold if you turned it down...." he stood with his back to the Beta, hands on top of the jacket cursing himself over and over. What the hell was he suppose to do now!? He'd never done this before... the memory that Kiku full well knew that thanks to the exam caused him to burn darker again. 

“S-So, u-um… d-do we…? Ah…” Yao hummed, turning around to take in the sight of a completely red Beta. Damnit! Who was the Omega here! He cringed internally at the thought but kept the attitude. 

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" He bristled, face bright red and arms crossed. he lost a bit of his nerve, staring at his feet with a frown "I-If you don't want to... _do_ anything... at least tell me and I'll just..." he grumbled, trailing off as anxiety gripped his chest. a sting of rejection already hitting even now. Was he too harsh? Did Kiku want someone gentler... a more Omega-ish omega?

“A-Ah, I-I do want to d-do this with you! I-I’m just… t-this is my first time, a-and I do not want to do something wrong!” He blurted out. Yao felt himself relax slightly, but his sigh was still irritated,

"It's mine too stupid" He took a breath and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of the beta, eyes closing tight as he rested his head against the others shoulder, raising hand to hold Kiku's shirt mumbling "It's not like I know what the hell I'm doing either" he took another shaky breath moving his mouth softly again the others collarbone, pushing himself just a little closer... He anticipated hands on him, but he didn't foresee Kiku's nervous footing sending them both crashing back onto the bed! It would have been fine, perfect even... if he hadn't been so unprepared to be pulled down that they wound up smacking heads. 

"Ou...." He groaned pulling up a bit and rubbing his forehead. "s-sorry" his face red again as he bit his bottom lip. 

“N-No, it was my fault, I-I’m sorry…” The Beta said as he rubbed his own head before giving an apologetic look. There was something else in his eyes Yao could place, but if he hadn't already been so red. he gave a small smile, looking down a bit. he hesitated for a second before reaching up, moving Kiku's hand out of the way and kissing the spot he'd bumped, then moved down to catch his lips a second later, pulling back a breath to gauge reaction. 

Kiku returned to the kiss eagerly, arms wrapping around Yao's waist hesitantly and finally, the beta relaxed into it. Yao, gave a small sound of satisfaction at the simple fact that he seemed to be letting go of his nerves.. mixed of course with the heat of the kiss and closeness.. 

Yao awkwardly moved his hand, face burning as he eagerly slipped it down, getting right to the point as he groped over the front of Kiku's pants, not exactly sure if this was what he was suppose to do... but going with instinct that said he wanted to touch, entice and please... Kiku's shuddered at it, and the hand that slipped up under his shirt caused Yao to give an embarrassing, but quiet, moan. 

The omega leaned further into the kiss as his hand continued, only pausing a few minutes later to pop the top button of his fly, moving eagerly under the outer layer, but not quite bold enough to slip under the boxers... The thinner material giving him a better feel. Kiku moaned his name, sliding both hands up his shirt, fingers teasing his nipples. Yao's hand stuttered in it's motion, gasping as he felt himself hardening. 

He pulled his hand away, moving swiftly to take his shirt off, returning his lips to Kiku's a little more desperate as his senses ran wild. one hand returned to it's groping, the other working to tug the Beta's top off, but it was caught under him causing Yao to let out a small whine of frustration. He wanted Kiku’s clothing off now. 

Kiku sat them up, and Yao watched as he took off the shirt, biting his lip softly before Kiku was back down and rolling them over. sadly, the blanket came as well wrapping them up and caused Kiku to blush, and hide. It was kind of cute... but no! Yao couldn't take it. He'd just gotten him taking some initiative! he wiggled, grunting a little at the struggle of it, before freeing the blanket and tossing it back off with the hand that wasn't trapped between them.

Wanting to get things rolling again, He closed his eyes, turning red and stammered slightly "K-Kiku... p-please?" He attempted voice a little too far on the nervous side, and away from the moaned and needy side for his liking. Not exactly like what you saw in Omega heat porn... but it was something!

Yao relaxed a little as Kiku leaned down, kissing him softly, hands moving to caress him gently. Yao sighed into the kiss, pulling his hand free, he wrapped both his arms up around Kiku's neck, kissing back tenderly and arching up against the Beta, shuddering pleasantly at the feel of skin on skin... but he wanted more, Yao moved his hand down, causing his boyfriend to shudder as his fingers slid down Kiku's side. He came to the top of Kiku's pants, shoving them down as much as he could. 

“S-Should I get the c-condom and l-lube out now…?” Kiku asked shyly, “I-I only have the little packets of lube from the hospital, s-so it might take a while…”

Yao's face turned red again, embarrassed slightly at the mention of condoms and lube... though he squirmed slightly, the mention of the hospital prompting a flash of fantasy again.., "okay, probably a good idea.." He said quietly. Kiku nodded and got up to grab what was needed. 

while he did Yao pulled his hair out of the pony, not wanting it to become uncomfortable. The condom hit the bed, and he blushed. He undid his fly, but hesitated with his hands on the waist of his pants when Kiku held up the bag with an apologetic smile. They were definitely small... 

Yao watched as Kiku removed his pants, tossing them to the side as he placed the bag on the bed "W-Well, I warned you they were small…” He nodded, though his eyes were focused somewhere else, blushing but lustful looking, 

he tore his gaze away "It's fine" He said simply, laying back to shift his pants over his ass, sitting back up to slip them off, tossing them towards where Kiku's had gone, His hair fell in his face slightly as shyness at his lack of clothing came over him. It was then he noticed... Hello kitty was on the front of his panties, looking cheerfully up with a smile. His eyes widened and he went beet red. Why?! Why had he worn those today?! Something red, and lace, or black and flirty would have been fine, but a freaking Kitty!! 

In the middle of Yao wanting to die, he heard Kiku's voice... er... Kiku's much higher voice, "Cute...~!" his head snapped up to see Kiku covering his face. Yao's on hand went to his face. Covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh. That would not be good in this situation, but it was so ridiculous and awkward! He covered it as coughing, looking straight down and letting his hair fall to cover his face completely. 

He felt the Beta's hand pushing hair out of his face, and his desire to laugh dissipated as he saw Kiku biting his lip. Lips pressed against his once more, and Yao tilted his head up into it. 

After a second, Yao reached up, tangling his fingers in Kiku's short raven hair gently pulling, trying to guide him back down and onto the bed. The beta came down easily, lying next to Yao. The Omega took in a stuttered breath as his panties were slid down. He moved a hand down to help, shifting them and kicking them off. He kissed a little deeper before pulling back, eyes cast down in nerves, as he laid fully exposed. 

Yao caught the movement of Kiku removing his own underwear, kicking them away. Yao blushed deeper, Kiku wasn't even hard... He pushed aside the little voice saying that it was somehow his fault for not being appealing enough. He bit his lip softly and moved quickly before he could lose his nerve. He turned himself around, crawling down the bed, leaning over the other before taking the mostly soft member in slim fingers, and giving it a tentative lick.

Yao felt a hand cupping his cheek, and he closed his eyes softly, leaning down and started on the task in front of him. licking strips up Kiku's cock before simply taking it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and hoping for a reaction. He was encouraged by a loud moan, and the feeling of the member between his lips expanding... a lot. He continued, bobbing his head and moaning softly, turned on. Kiku gave another loud moan, arching his back and Yao pulled off startled by the movement. He looked at the frankly shocking member...How had it gotten so much bigger...! 

Panting Yao looked up at Kiku, lips wet, eyes needy and a little nervous as he blushed. His own cock was twitching, slick building to ready him. He watched eagerly as condom was rolled on, but his face feel slightly as Kiku up ended the bag of lube onto the bed. "There isn't a lot of lube in each of these packets, so we're going to need a lot of them..." 

Yao looked at the packages and frowned but nodded, he shifted, laying on his back as he started ripping open packages with trembling fingers. He tossed them towards Kiku as he ripped over package after package, anticipation building along with frustration. How many did they need! 

The pile of empty lube wrappers looked a little awkward, but finally they were ready. Yao's heart was in his throat, any cool down from the tedious task instantly turning back to arousal and nerves. Yao looked away with a red face as he bent his legs, spreading them a little as he toyed with his hair. 

Yao peeked up, as Kiku moved between his legs, looking down on Yao softly, "A-Are you ready...?" Usually the nerves in it would have irritated Yao to a degree, but as vulnerable as he was feeling... 

"Yes..." He answered, looking up properly at the Beta, reaching up to wrap arms around Kiku's neck, gently pulling him down and kissing him softly, He wanted to be close for this... it felt appropriate. he pulled back just a bit and murmured "I'm ready" 

Kiku nodded, and Yao gasped softly as he felt the Beta's erection press gently, slowly opening him. He held a little tighter, a burning pain hitting him as he took short, quick breaths trying to force himself to relax. only a small whimper making it out of him. 

Kiku stopped moving, but it wasn't making the burning sensation go away... "Are you alright?" He asked softly, a hand stroking Yao's face

"D-Don't stop, stupid! I'll be fine!" He insisted, looking up with determination.

Kiku hesitated before nodding, and continued to push in, caressing as he did. The Omega was determined not to make another sound to betray his discomfort, closing his eyes instead. Though that broke slightly as more of Kiku's length slid in faster than Yao had anticipated causing him to cry out at the same time Kiku did, fingers tightening. He followed it up by forcing a small moan, not wanting to have to deal with constant stopping and starting. once he was in and Yao was adjusted it would get easier anyway! then it would feel good for real!

Kiku paused, and yao found himself relaxing a bit... maybe some stop and go was okay.. but he really just wanted it all to be in already! Nerves mixed with anticipation from what he'd read and watched making him impatient. there would be some discomfort, but then it would feel good, Kiku would hit his slicking glad and he'd see stars! It's what all the stories described! after a second of sitting there he nodded to signal he was fine to continue. 

The Beta took it, pushing in further, slowly. Honestly, it wasn't feeling much better... He felt full, but not in the amazing way others described, more in the 'this is uncomfortable stretching me past what i'm suppose to be' kind. Kiku had to have been all the way in anyway, because he started moving, slowly thrusting in and out, Yao bit the inside of his cheek, panting as the pain radiated and he figured out, no Kiku had not been in all the way because he could feel it going deeper each time. but he could swear it was getting a little better! 

“Aaahh~ Y-Yao~!!” exclaimed the Beta, and Yao blushed, biting his lip as a small moan escaped. He could just feel pleasure through the burning and stretching. The sound of Kiku enjoying it pushing him into it a little more as he moved to kiss his boyfriend, hoping to fall into the feeling a little further. 

Yao let out a slightly louder moan, starting to enjoy it, when suddenly, Kiku stopped, moaning Yao's name loudly, tensing and shuddering. what...? Yao frowned slightly in disappointment. He just starts feeling something other than pain and... "Did... did you just...?" He asked quietly

The Beta nodded, face dark red, “G-Gomenasai…”. his face buried in Yao's shoulder in obvious embarrassment. Yao took a second to process it before sighing in irritation, doing his best in that moment to reassure the other.

"Don't hide like mouse! It's fine." he huffed. He could always just take it as a compliment... "Next time we'll figure it out." He added a little gentler, blushing. 

Yao looked down in time to see him nod. Good, no more pouting over it. He couldn't stand pouting. Kiku moved and looked down, Yao blushed looking to the side, his obviously still hard cock laying heavily against his stomach in clear view as the Beta pulled out. He was about to make a comment about it being fine again when Kiku suddenly moved down. Yao gasped deeply, a mouth around his cock. It was hot and wet and he'd never felt anything so good. his eyes clouded quickly, "K-Kiku..." He breathed. 

Kiku gently took in more, bobbing rhythmically and soon Yao was moaning brokenly. It felt so good! His hands gripped the blankets under him, as he let his head fall back, lost in the sensation. The longer he went the more it built until, way too soon, it was too much. He cried out wordlessly, cumming into the other's mouth. 

Yao panted, relaxing back into the sheets, hands resting on his stomach and chest as Kiku pulled off. He glanced up at the slightly frazzled looking beta in confusion, until he coughed, white trickling down his chin. Yao blushed in realization, darkening further as he watched Kiku swallow, having no clue what to say.. he raised a hand to cover his mouth, looking away and muttering "Thank you" 

Kiku panted "Y-You're welcome." Yao peeked over watching as he removed the condom and sighing softly. Good.. nothing had broken. It was tossed out and the Beta moved to lay down next to Yao, cuddling with him. Yao gave a small smile, curling into it, tired from the whole ordeal. He nuzzled in, regardless of how awkward it had gone, it still held special meaning and being close was a comfort. The arms that wrapped around him just eased him more, and he smiled a little wider. 

"I love you, Yao..." Came the quiet words from the Beta

His chest ached from the sudden flood of feelings. He pushed his face closer, his turn to hide as he murmured "I love you too, Kiku" He felt the smile on the Kiku’s lips as the Beta kissed his head, both of them drifting peacefully into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiku was sitting across from Yao at the restaurant they had decided to go to for their date. Looking at the menu, Kiku couldn’t help but understand even more so how people in the Western part of the world got so fat. So much fat…

Yao’s friend Ivan had suggested the place, saying that the view was beautiful and that the food was great too. Well, Kiku could agree on the view, it was very pretty, but he wasn’t so sure about the food. Glancing at Yao, it looked like he was having trouble deciding on what to get too.

The two of them had been together for three weeks, and were finally starting to get comfortable around each other. They would exchange smiles when they passed by in the hallway, and Kiku had even worked up the courage to start holding Yao’s hand when they were together, though his face was still bright red each time he did.

So here they were, at a restaurant trying to find something to eat. There wasn’t much in the terms of rice, and the only tuna option was tuna casserole…

“Why do they need whole page for burgers?” Yao said furrowing his brow, “I think salmon. What about you?”

Kiku sighed softly and put the menu down, “I think I will get the same, there is not much else on the menu that looks appealing.” Yao nodded and put his own menu down. A minute later, a server, who Kiku recognized, walked up.

She smiled at the two of them, “Hey Kiku, what are you doing here?”

Kiku smiled back politely, “Hello Elizaveta, I’m on a date with Yao.” His cheeks still got pink when he talked about their relationship, but at least they didn’t turn red anymore!

“Congrats Kiku! Hey, maybe at some point the two of us could go on a double date, you with Yao and me with Anneliese!” Eliza giggled and smiled brightly, “For now though, you have to let me take a picture of you two together for the wall!” The female Alpha pulled out her camera, her smile growing wider.

Yao eyed the camera like it might explode, “Picture for what wall?” He asked uncertainly, looking between the two.

Both the Alpha and Beta talked in unison, pointing over to the wall behind Yao, “That wall.” It was covered in photos of couples, mostly Alphas and Omegas, sitting together with the Omega on the Alpha’s lap. The most recent one looked to be of Ivan and a smaller, blonde Alpha. The two of them were blushing deeply, but were smiling.

“Oh… uh…” Yao looked at the wall with a blush, before suddenly standing up, “Just at table then?” He asked, walking around and standing beside Kiku. Kiku pulled his chair out, allowing Yao to sit down on his lap or to sit down on the chair while Kiku sat on his lap. Either worked really.

Elizaveta nodded, “Yeah, that’s good. Now just sit down and I’ll take the shot.” She smiled and held the camera up, aiming it to get a good picture. Yao nodded at her before giving an unsure look at Kiku’s lap. The Omega eventually did sit down, crossing his arms and leaning back against Kiku. Kiku blushed and, shyly, wrapped his arms around Yao’s waist gently, resisting the urge to hide his face in the other’s neck out of shyness.

Elizaveta let out a little squeal at the sight, “You two are just so cute~!! Now hold still for the photo!” The camera clicked a few times, Eliza wanting to get the perfect shot.

When the photos were done, Yao spoke up, “Can you take another?” He tapped Kiku’s hands, and the Beta let go, letting him stand up.

“Oh, sure, but why?” The Alpha asked, tilting her head.

“Stand up.” Yao said to Kiku, before turning back to her, “Because first picture was cute, but I want one with him on my lap now.” He said simply. Kiku’s face turned bright red and Elizaveta’s grin got wider. Before Kiku could say anything, Elizaveta had yanked him out of his seat, pushed Yao down on to it, and placed the blushing like crazy Beta on his lap.

Yao gave him a wide grin and wrapped his arms around Kiku’s waist, “Comfortable?” He asked, looking up at Kiku. Kiku blushed even more and nodded, cuddling in to Yao gently. Yao turned his smile to the camera, and Kiku managed to convince himself to look at the camera as well despite his shyness, looking even more demure than usual.

Eliza snapped the photo, taking a few of them before picking out the best one, “Alright, I got it! As soon as I’ve got them printed off I’ll give you both a copy of each of them.”

Kiku nodded, “Thank you Eliza.” The Alpha nodded and, after getting their orders, went to go print the photos off.

The Beta had been feeling so awkward about all of this that he hadn’t even noticed that he was still in Yao’s lap until the Omega spoke up, “It's great that you’re comfortable… but you're getting a bit heavy…” As soon as Yao pointed it out, Kiku snapped back to his senses.

“O-Oh, sorry!” He quickly got off and returned to his seat across from Yao, unable to get rid of the blush that was on his face.

“Not big deal.” Yao replied. He leaned forward, his pony tail slipping over his shoulder, “So… maybe after dinner, you could show me your place?” Kiku looked up and saw Yao looking down at the table, red faced.

He wasn’t entirely sure if he should. Sure, he was living on his own so his parents weren’t an issue, but Kiku had been studying like crazy, so there were text books, take-home practice tests, dishes, and even some clothes lying around the place. It wasn’t exactly the most welcoming sight, but…

“That sounds nice, but I should warn you, I haven’t had much time to clean lately, so it’s a bit of a mess…” Kiku ended up deciding to warn Yao and let him decide. That way he couldn’t be too mad at him for the state of his home.

Yao nodded and smiled in return, “I don’t mind.” Kiku smiled softly in relief, and a few minutes later their food arrived. Honestly, it didn’t look as bad as Kiku had been expecting. The two ate in a comfortable silence, paying for their food at the end.

Afterwards, they left the restaurant and drove back to Kiku’s apartment, again in silence due to nerves on both parts. Yao sat with his plush bag shaped like a cat on his lap as he looked out the window. Kiku had to keep his eyes focused on the road, but he was just as nervous as Yao probably was. He didn’t really invite people over to his apartment, mostly because of the mess, but also partially because he liked to be alone. Of course, this was different, it was Yao after all, but that didn’t make it any easier.

When they arrived, Kiku led Yao upstairs as the Omega looked around, “It’s a nice building.” Kiku nodded in agreement, “It is a little more expensive then I would like, but it is close to school and in a safe area as well.”

Yao hummed in reply, “I live in the dorms. My parents didn't want me anywhere that could be unsafe.” He rolled his eyes and Kiku nodded, “My parents are the same way. It’s quite suffocating at times.” He unlocked the door and let Yao in, cringing as the mess was worse than he had remembered it being. Clothes were lying on the floor, dishes were nearly overflowing the sink, and the coffee table was completely covered, and then some, by text books and papers.

There was a little barking sound, and Kiku’s dog Pochi came running up to them, barking happily and jumping around. Kiku smiled and kneeled down, petting him, “Hello Pochi, it is good to see you too.” He stood up and looked at Yao, “Er, I’m sorry for the mess, but please, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?” Kiku offered and made his way towards the kitchen, hoping he still had some clean glasses left.

“Yes please.” Yao called over. Kiku nodded and started looking through the cupboard, fortunately finding some clean cups for the two of them fairly quickly, and moved over to the fridge, looking inside of it, “What would you like to drink? I have water, milk, and some lemonade at the moment.”

Yao called over, “Water’s fine, thank you.” Kiku poured two glasses of water for them and returned to the living room, smiling softly at the sight of Pochi curled up on Yao’s lap, eyes closed in content as the Omega scratched between his ears, “It seems like Pochi likes you too.” Kiku commented as he sat down next to Yao and placed the glasses down on the tiny amount of clear space on the table in front of them.

“Thank you.” Yao smiled softly, cheeks slightly pink as he picked up the glass, taking a sip. Kiku had no idea where to go with this. He’d never dated before, and he was an only child so it wasn’t like he could’ve asked his siblings about their relationships, so he was completely on his own. Fortunately for him, Yao came up with an appropriate topic.

“It looks like you have a heavy work load.” Yao said as he looked at all of the books on the table. Kiku chuckled slightly, “Yes, medical school is not easy. I still have not decided fully if I want to work with P.O. children, Pre-Orientation, or specialize in those with ‘unusual’ orientations, though I have narrowed it down to those two.” Both had their pros and cons, but neither was stated to be harder, or easier, then the other, and both were what interested Kiku, so he wasn’t sure.

Yao nodded thoughtfully, “Working with children would be harder I would think. They squirm and scream, but it would be rewarding.”

Kiku nodded in agreement, “That is true, when you think about it. Hehe, well, I still have some time to decide, so I’m not worried yet.” He smiled softly at Yao, blushing a little. So far this was all going pretty great!

“That’s good.” Yao replied with a smile. Kiku blushed more as Yao went back to petting Pochi’s head, while a hand rested on his knee and the Omega’s own cheeks turned pink. Before Kiku could figure out what to do, Pochi jumped off of Yao’s lap to go eat, leaving them with no way to ignore the awkwardness of neither one knowing what to do.

Kiku cleared his throat, “S-So, um, w-what would you like to do now…?” He asked shyly. Yao started biting his lip in thought, which left Kiku without any sort of answer for the moment. He really didn’t know what to do at the moment. He didn’t want to come off too strong (though really, there wasn’t any danger of that happening…) but he couldn’t think of anything to do. Scratch that, he _could_ think of things to do, but he was pretty sure that they weren’t appropriate to ask yet at this point in their relationship.

Yao took a deep breath, removing his hand from Kiku’s knee. Kiku looked down at Yao’s hand, before finding both of them cupping his face. Yao adjusted himself to face Kiku before kissing him deeply, his eyes squeezed shut. Kiku’s face turned completely red, and his eyes widened, but soon enough he relaxed and closed them, hesitantly and loosely wrapping his arms around Yao’s neck. The Beta returned the kiss with just as much love as Yao was putting out, trembling only slightly from nerves.

Yao responded by deepening the kiss and pulling Kiku closer to him, only furthering the raven-haired Beta’s blush. Kiku hummed softly in approval, and gently pulled away from the kiss, looking at Yao lovingly with a silent question in his eyes: did Yao want to go farther than this tonight?

Yao swallowed quietly before answering softly with a question of his own, “Show me your room?”

Kiku blushed immensely and nodded, “H-Hai.” He got up, and led Yao to his room, the only one that was really clean, fortunately, and closed the door behind them once they were in. Kiku’s heart was beating like crazy, and he wasn’t sure how much more it could take before it burst out of his chest! Despite how embarrassed it made him feel, Kiku felt like one of the school girls from his collection of Shojo mangas…

He was so nervous that he hadn’t noticed Yao, well, doing anything, until he started undoing his jacket zipper, “It’s a nice room,” He said while looking down at the floor, “B-Bit warm though.” Kiku felt slightly relieved that Yao seemed to be just as nervous as he was.

“U-Um, I-I can turn the thermostat down a bit, i-if you’d like…” Baka, that isn’t the reason Yao feels warm and you know it! Kiku was having some trouble with this too, this _was_ his first time after all… He moved to undo his own jacket, taking it off and placing it to the side for now.

“No, that's fine. No need to go to the trouble…” Yao shrugged off his coat and placed it on the nearby dresser, “It would probably just get too cold if you turned it down…” Even with his back facing Kiku, he could tell that the other was nervous about this, just as much as he was. He knew neither of them had ever done this before, b-but that didn’t really help!!

“S-So, u-um… d-do we…? Ah…” Kiku looked down, his entire face a dark red from nervousness. How the heck was he supposed to move from here?! W-What if he messed things up?! W-What if… what if he made Yao hate him…?

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Kiku looked up as Yao bristled, his face red and arms crossed. The Omega looked down at his feet with a frown, and grumbled, “I-If you don't want to… _do_ anything… at least tell me and I'll just…” Kiku tensed up, “A-Ah, I-I do want to d-do this with you! I-I’m just… t-this is my first time, a-and I do not want to do something wrong!” He blurted out.

Yao sighed in irritation, “It’s mine too stupid.” Yao crossed the room over to Kiku, his eyes shut tight as he rested his head on his shoulder. Kiku felt his blush spread to his ears as Yao gripped on to his shirt and mumbled, “It’s not like I know what the hell I’m doing either…”

Kiku blushed deeply as he felt Yao’s mouth against his collar bone and pull closer. Due to that, Kiku momentarily lost his balance, falling back onto the bed with a cry of surprise. He unintentionally pulled Yao down with him, causing the Omega to not only land on top of him, but their heads to knock together.

“Ow…” Yao groaned pulling up a bit and rubbing his forehead, “S-sorry.” his face was red again as he bit his bottom lip.

Kiku rubbed his own head as well, “N-No, it was my fault, I-I’m sorry…” He looked up at the other apologetically, but also mesmerized by how beautiful Yao looked…

Yao gave him a small smile, looking down at him. After a moment of hesitation, Kiku’s hand was pulled out of the way, and the small mark on his forehead from the bump received a kiss. A second later, the same lips locked with his own. Kiku eagerly returned the kiss, gently and hesitantly wrapping his arms around Yao’s waist as he finally and slowly relaxed in to the kiss. Yao let out a little hum of pleasure, which made Kiku all the more determined to make this as good as possible for Yao.

Kiku gave a small shudder of pleasure as he felt a hand grope his crotch. Looking down at Yao, the Omega’s face bright red, he moved to gently caress him, sliding a hand under his shirt and up his chest gently, feeling the soft, pliable skin that laid hidden underneath. His other arm remained around Yao’s waist, holding him closely but with enough room between them that the other could continue his own actions. Yao let out a quiet moan that went straight through Kiku, causing a stirring in his pants.

The two remained lip locked, only pausing moments later when Yao undid the top button of Kiku’s jeans, moving his hand under the thick material to continue his gently groping, “Aaahh~ Yao~” Kiku moaned softly, sliding both hands up the Omega’s shirt and playing with his nipples, causing Yao to gasp and his hand to stutter.

The Omega pulled his hand away, quickly removing his shirt to reveal his pale smooth chest, and planted his lips against Kiku’s more desperately this time as one hand returned to groping. The other worked on getting Kiku’s shirt off, but because of the positioning it caused the article of clothing to become stuck under him. Kiku had to hold back a chuckle at how kawaii Yao’s small whine sounded, and sat up.

He removed the shirt himself and lied back down, moving to roll the two of them over, and ending up with the blanket wrapped around the two of them like a burrito with an Omega Beta filling. Kiku’s face burned in embarrassment, which he hid against Yao’s shoulder.

Yao wiggled, grunting slightly as he managed to free them of the blanket and toss it off with his free hand. Now lying under Kiku, Yao closed his eyes, turning red again and stammered slightly, “K-Kiku… p-please?” He sounded nervous, and Kiku wanted to right that. Leaning down, he kissed his boyfriend softly and gently, caressing him and working to untangle their nerves. The Beta felt Yao relax slightly, sighing into the kiss as he pulled his hand free, wrapping both arms around Kiku’s neck. He kissed back tenderly and arched up against Kiku, shuddering pleasantly.

Before Kiku could do anything else, he remembered that they would be needing lube and a condom. He had a condom in the drawer, but the only lube he had was… The tiny packets of it he had nicked from work. They were only enough to cover two fingers, at most, so it would take a lot of them to get properly lubed up.

Kiku shuddered in want as Yao’s slim fingers ran down his side, shoving his pants down to about mid-thigh. Well, it’s better now or never…

“S-Should I get the c-condom and l-lube out now…?” He asked shyly, “I-I only have the little packets of lube from the hospital, s-so it might take a while…” Kiku felt that he more than deserved the warning.

Yao’s face, once again, turned red, and he squirmed slightly in embarrassment, “Okay probably a good idea…” He replied quietly.

Kiku nodded and got up, momentarily, to go to the dresser. He pulled out a condom, placing it on the bed, and looked around for the bag he had all the lube packets in. Eventually he found it, hidden under a hentai manga he frequently read, and held it up for Yao to see with an apologetic smile at the size of them.

Yao had his hair down, with honestly made him look freaking hot in Kiku’s mind, and his hands were on the waist of his pants. Kiku fully removed his own pants, tossing them to the side, and placed the bag of packets on the bed. He now remained only in his underwear and socks, and was blushing slightly, “W-Well, I warned you they were small…” Yao nodded, blushing with eyes filled with lust.

He looked back up at Kiku and simply said, “It’s fine.” Kiku watched as he laid back, raising his hips up to remove his pants, which he promptly tossed to the side.

While he was doing so, Kiku noticed that… Yao’s panties were light pink with Hello Kitty on the front of them. Simultaneously Kiku wanted to squee at how cute they were, face palm at how awkward all of this had been going, and tear them off of Yao. Well, he got to part of that, his face turning pink as he muttered, “Cute…~!” His voice came out a little higher than he had meant it too, partially sounding like a squee. At that, his own face turned red to match Yao’s and both his hands went to cover it once again out of embarrassment.

Kiku partially uncovered his face when he heard Yao coughing to see the other looking straight down with his hair completely covering his face. Shyly, the Beta reached over and gently pushed his hair out of the way to see him. Biting his lip softly and considering it for a moment, Kiku made the decision to lean in and kiss Yao once again, enjoying his time as he did. Yao tilted his head up in to the kiss, returning it just as eagerly.

After a second, Yao reached up, tangling his fingers in Kiku's short raven hair gently pulling, trying to guild him back down and onto the bed. Kiku easily went along with Yao’s pulling and lied down next to Yao, sliding his hands down to his sides and, gently, sliding the panties down as far as he could. Yao let out a stuttered breath before moving a hand down to help, shifting and kicking them off the rest of the way. He kissed back a little deeper before pulling away slightly, eyes cast down as he was now fully exposed.

To help alleviate Yao’s nerves, and get things moving, Kiku removed his own underwear with trembling hands, kicking them off and to the side. Now that both of them were naked, the only obstacles left were to get Kiku fully aroused, (embarrassment had prevented him from doing so), the condoms, and the lube.

Before either could say anything, Yao had turned around, crawling down the bed, and leaned over Kiku, grasping his cock in his hands and giving it a tentative lick. Kiku shivered softly, and gently encouraged Yao to continue by cupping his cheek in his hand, appreciating the view of both Yao’s mouth by his cock and of his ass as well.

Yao licked stripes up the side of Kiku’s cock before taking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and causing Kiku to moan loudly, his erection starting to get harder already. The Omega continued to bob his head, soon getting Kiku fully hard at a full nine inches, “Aaahh~!!” Kiku moaned, arching his back and causing Yao to pull off, startled.

Kiku looked down at Yao, at the needy look in his eyes, the wet lips, and the rock hard cock he himself sported. With a deep blush, Kiku picked up the condom and unrolled it, placing it on before picking up the bag of lube packets. He opened it and poured them on to the bed, “There isn’t a lot of lube in each of these packets, so we’re going to need a lot of them…”

Yao frowned as he looked at the packages but nodded. Kiku watched as he lied down and started ripping open packages, tossing them to the Beta. Kiku squeezed out the lube and coated as much of his erection as he could. After what must’ve been at least twenty packages, they were _finally_ all set to go.

Kiku blushed shyly as he got in-between Yao’s spread legs, doing his best to ignore the pile of lube-wrappers, and looked down at Yao softly, “A-Are you ready…?” The raven haired beta winced internally as he knew that he had sounded more nervous than he had meant to come off as.

“Yes…” Yao looked up at Kiku properly and wrapped his arms around his neck, gently pulling him in closely and kissing him softly. Kiku relaxed slightly and returned the kiss. Being this close made a part of him feel nervous, but for the most part, it allowed him to relax. Yao pulled back after a while, just enough to murmur, “I’m ready.” Kiku nodded in reply and pressed his cock against Yao gently, slowly working the tip in. He had read that the tip was the hardest part, for either party, but that once it was in things went easier.

Kiku stopped when he heard Yao gasp and felt him holding on tighter. He looked at him just as the Omega whimpered and frowned slightly in worry, “Are you alright?” He asked softly, reaching a trembling hand up to stroke his hair.

“D-Don't stop, stupid! I'll be fine!” Yao insisted, looking up with determination. A bit hesitantly, Kiku nodded and continued to gently push into Yao, caressing him to try and make any pain he was feeling go away. Once the tip was completely inside, Kiku cried out as a little more of him slipped in as well, as if being sucked in. Yao cried out at the same time, moaning shortly afterwards and closing his eyes. Kiku felt Yao’s grip tighten on him, and he held still to let both of them adjust. It felt so amazingly warm and tight inside, much different from the pictures in his text books and hentai books…

After a while, Yao nodded as a sign for Kiku to continue, which he did, gently and slowly pushing in deeper and deeper until he was about half-way in, at which point he started to pull out at the same speed before plunging back in, over and over again.

With each thrust, Kiku pushed in a little deeper, inch by inch, “Aaahh~ Y-Yao~!!” It felt so good that Kiku wasn’t sure how long he would last, but it didn’t seem like it would be very long from now…

The Omega lying under him moaned quietly before kissing Kiku once again. Kiku returned the kiss, finally inside of Yao fully. It was great, it was amazing!

…Until two thrusts later, Kiku came into the condom with a loud moan of Yao’s name.

“Did… did you just…?” Yao asked quietly. Kiku’s face turned a deep red as he nodded slightly, “G-Gomenasai…” Kiku buried his head in Yao’s shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment. God, why did he have to finish so quickly?! Sure it had been his first time, and he’d been holding back on masturbating for the past few days before the date, but still…!

There was a sigh of irritation a second later, “Don’t hide like mouse! It’s fine.” Yao huffed. Kiku looked up at him, frowning slightly, as Yao added a littler gentler, “Next time we’ll figure it out.” He reassured, blushing.

Kiku nodded in reply and moved slightly so that he was able to look at Yao. The other was still hard, clearly not having cum. That didn’t sit right with Kiku, he didn’t like leaving his boyfriend high and dry, er, so to speak, what with all of the slick he was producing…

He gently pulled out, and before Yao could argue or complain, Kiku moved down and, pulling up all of his courage, started shyly sucking him off. Yao gasped deeply, which encouraged Kiku more along with the breathy moan of his name. The Beta smiled softly to himself in his head and gently took more in, bobbing his head rhythmically. Yao was moaning loudly above him, and it wasn’t much longer before Kiku felt his mouth flood with a salty, yet oddly pleasantly so, and thick fluid. It took him a second to recognize it as cum, and he pulled away gently, sitting there with a mouth full. Oh god, did he spit?! Did he swallow?! It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever tasted and _technically_ speaking it wasn’t bad for you either, but the texture was so weird! The Beta coughed, a little getting out and dribbling down his chin, but he swallowed the rest of avoid making a mess.

Yao raised a hand to cover his mouth, looking away with a dark blush and muttering, “Thank you.”

Kiku panted softly and nodded, “Y-You’re welcome.” He removed his condom, sighing softly in relief to see that it hadn’t broken, thank god, and tied it off before tossing it into the trash bin by the bedroom door before lying down next to Yao and cuddling with him. Yao gave a small smile and curled in, nuzzling Kiku. Kiku blushed and gently wrapped his arms around Yao, smiling gently.

“I love you, Yao…” Kiku spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable mood that they were both in now. Yao pushed his face in closer and murmured, “I love you too, Kiku.”

Kiku smiled more and kissed his head as the two of them drifted off to sleep, neither one hearing their phones ringing from the living room…


	7. Chapter 7

It would have been a wonderful way to wake up, curled up in the bed, warm, feeling loved and in the glow of their first morning together... It would have been, if not for the loud knocking on the door.

"Who is so loud? Do neighbors not understand mornings?!" Yao growled irritated. He grabbed a pillow from behind him, covering his ear and shook Kiku roughly with his foot, "Go make them shut up already." He whined.

Kiku sighed and Yao felt his boyfriend sitting up. "Alright, I will go see what they want..." The Omega peaked out, squinting his eyes in the bright light as he watched the Beta regrettably slip on pants, and a shirt leaving to answer the door. He sighed in irritation, and curled back up, waiting for the other to come back to bed.

Yao was almost asleep, waiting for it when he heard Kiku shout, "J-Just a second!" He sat up just as the Beta dashed back into the room whispering harshly "Yao, You need to hide, right now!"

"What, why?" He stood up from the tone, looking confused at the panic but looking around for a hiding spot regardless.

Kiku walked to the closet opening it, “My parents are here, and they are, well, they aren’t, they won’t-!” he cut off looking conflicted before pleading, “Please, you just have to hide for now!” Yao paused for a second, but as the pounding on the door picked up again. He nodded running into the closet and shutting the door behind him. He understood parents... honestly, his own would kill them both if he was caught with a Beta like this... he sat on the floor and worked to keep his nerves in check so his scent wouldn't stand out, just in case.

Yao sat there, for a few minutes, managing to quietly pull a shirt down from a hanger, slipping it on. the material barely covered him, but it was better than if he were caught naked... hopefully it wouldn't be an issue anyway, hopefully they would- “Yao, if you’re here, come out right this instant! You are in big trouble!”

Yao's eyes went wide. No... No why would his father be here! He couldn't be here! Kiku's voice followed “Mr. Wang please, this is unnecessary!” He looked around the closet, scooting himself to the back and grabbing a blanket the was on the floor, covering himself up and hoping he'd look enough like a pile of laundry... He needed to stay calm! But even as he knew that, the scent of fear tinged the air.

Yao was curling in tighter when he heard his Mother's voice join his father's, “Yao, are you here?!” No! He just had to stay quiet, they would give up and go home! It was all going to be fine! Until he heard his cellphone, the obnoxiously loud ringtone echoing through the apartment as he paled, remembering his bag was still out in the living room... "Aiya..." He whispered, curling closer, knowing between the tone and the smell he was putting off... he was doomed... 

Yao heard his father’s growl a moment before the closet door was thrown open. He was instantly glad for the blanket covering most of him as he was glared down upon "Yao, get out here, now." He snarled, looking as pissed off as ever...

"Hi dad..." He said quietly cowering and burning red, stupid Omega response flaring as his eyes watered, "C-Could I just... have a moment to... uhm... I'll come out to the living room." He struggled uncharacteristically, not really prepared to be seen half naked coming out of his Beta boyfriend's closet in front of his and Kiku's parents...

Yao's request was denied, as he was roughly pulled from the closet by his arm and dragged out into the living room. He was left using his free arm to try and pull the shirt down farther, stumbling after terrified and shaking. This is why he hated scents, right here... having an Alpha mad at you. He could feel it stirring panic in his bones. The looks he received from the two Beta's wasn't much help either...

Kiku's father's hands dropped from their place on Kiku’s shoulders, the older Beta closed his eyes tenting a hand over his face. "What did you two do?" He asked in a tone the suggested he already knew the answer.

"He's not... Marked is he?" His boyfriend’s mother, he assumed, asked, causing Yao to blaze even darker. This was bad... for his family an Omega was suppose to stay untouched until they found a suitable mate. A suitable meaning an Alpha of good breeding, but it was fairly obvious from his current state that that hadn't exactly happened. He was kicking himself for not explaining any of this to the Beta, and now it was going to all come out like this?!

Kiku was a deep red, but still he glared, “No, he’s not. We made sure to practice safety. We are not so immature to make a mistake like that, but we are mature enough to know what we want.”

Yao wanted to smile in agreement, he wanted to say something to back it up but the sudden increase of anger from his father, paired with the growl, left him able to do little more than whimper and attempt not to sob too loudly, “Shut your mouth you piece of shit. How DARE you even THINK of touching my son you scum!”

Kiku's father turned to face the angry Alpha, using a calm voice and trying to reason with him, "Obviously there was a lack of judgment here... I can only apologize for my son's actions, but it took them both. Luckily if he hasn't been marked there shouldn't be a problem. This will end today and that will be that. No one needs to even know it happened!"

“There is not a problem because there is nothing wrong with us!” Kiku snapped, Yao looked up at him just in time to let out a loud yell of protest, His father’s hand slapping across the Beta’s face and sending him to the floor.

Screaming and panic followed, Mr. Wang’s rage filling the room almost cripplingly, “It is a problem when you make him worthless!” The words resonated deeply, but the sight of Kiku on the floor in apparent shock as the four parents started to yell at each other forced him through it. He ignored them and went right past his breaking point as he yanked away with a yelp at the pain it caused.

Yao wound up on the floor right beside the Beta, arms around him, clinging, unsure of which one of them he was trying to comfort as they both quaked, “It is our choice!” His voice shook so badly he wasn’t even sure the words were understandable, but the room quieted, “I’m never going to pick an Alpha, so what is the point of any of this!?” His volume grew but his grip tightened, hiding against Kiku in, what he saw as, a pathetic display of Omega cowardice.

A silence hung in the air, as he braced for more yelling, insistence, being dragged out by his hair and thrown at an Alpha. Instead finally Yao's father spoke, “Don’t come home.” Yao's head whipped around, watching in quiet shock as his parents simply walked out of the apartment. When they were gone, Yao let go of Kiku feeling numb suddenly as he fell back on his butt to sit, pulling his knees up and stretching the shirt down over to cover himself.

Kiku's parents stood, tensely and quietly. Finally his father sighed, "What a mess..."

"Why don't you go get dressed?" His mother suggested gently, Yao looked up, still in a numb shock, he nodded and stood, walking back into the room and closing the door behind him. He was shaking and tears were still flowing as he looked for his clothing, trying to block out any conversation coming from the living room.

Yao couldn't block it all out. Kiku's mother's words hitting him as he cringed, "Even if he were just an Omega from a mixed family, we could see past it maybe. But do you have any idea about his family? No Betas. They can trace their family tree back two hundred years and not find a single Beta in that mix, not born in, not married in. Nothing."

Yao pulled his jacket on last. He had gathered his composure enough, his eyes and nose were still red, but he felt irritation stirring. Not only at the topic of conversation... but at his own reactions. Crying and whimpering, he hated it. He hated the way his body reacted to stupid scents and words despite what was going on… It was embarrassing to look so weak. He leaned against the door and frowned. Not wanting to intrude on the family meeting, pushing away thoughts of what his father's words had hinted at in terms of his own family…

“Things change. Eighty years ago, a male Alpha and a male Omega being together was considered unorthodox, and a hundred years before that male Omegas and female Alphas were killed as soon as their orientations became known. If things can change that much, then why can’t they change some more?” Kiku continued, almost too quiet for Yao to hear.

"Those changes came with hard work and a lot of pain for both those classes. It's not something you throw yourself into." His father argued, "Look what's already happened because of it! Do you want him to be without a family?"

Yao frowned at that, turning and yanking open the door, head strong attitude back as he stood, crossing his arms and glowering, "It's not his fault my parents are asses!" He interjected, "They would have reached that point eventually regardless!" He didn't want Kiku feeling guilt over something that wasn't his fault. Nor did he want the other's parents blaming him, "Besides! I was the one who initiated anything." he said blushing, "I kissed him, I asked him out, I wanted to come here..." He tacked on the last point dropped his eyes in embarrassment.

After a moment, Kiku got up from his spot still on the floor. He walked over and wrapping arms around Yao, holding him close, yao’s head nestled safely against Kiku’s chest, “It’s true, but I was the one who said yes to all of it, and I do not regret any of it either.” Yao was taking in the comforting, only a little embarrassed by the need for it as he loosely held the Beta’s shirt.

“I don’t either.” He added on stubbornly, but quietly.

“And how are you going to protect him or help him through… Omega issues?” Kiku’s mother was sounding desperate now,even as she obviously tried to avoid the word ‘heat’ like it was something dirty, “What about children?! Betas and male Omegas have a harder time at that!” She pointed out.

Yao scowled, “And why do I need anyone’s protection!” He grumbled choosing to not focus on the second part.

Kiku kissed Yao's head, stroking his hair and holding him close, “Shh, It is okay." He soothed. Yao blushed at the coddling but caved to it, quieting. The Beta's head turned, “Some upper class families hire Beta guards to help protect their Omegas during heats, since we are not as affected by scents as Alphas or Omegas. As for children, well, we will work on that when we are ready for children.” Yao went bright red, shrinking down a bit. Children... That was a somewhat scary thought at the moment, but he peaked up, seeing the soft smile and relaxed again, though he made a mental note to get on birth control for the moment...

"But what about-" his mother continued, until Kiku's father put a hand on her shoulder, interrupting.

"We're not going to get anywhere with this right now." He said simply, "All we can hope is they both grasp the seriousness of the choice they are making and hope it doesn't cost them more than they're willing to give." His mother heaved a sigh, looking irritated but nodded. "We'll see ourselves out." he said, turning towards the door.

The door closed, and Yao let out a breath. It was over... they were all gone. "Are you alright?" Kiku sounded concerned, and Yao grimaced. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure. He felt drained and still a bit shaky from the strain of fighting the aggression, but still fairly numb to the development.

"I'm fine. Tired." He said softly, shifting to nuzzle slightly against the other's chest. "I'm sorry..." He frowned looking up and bringing a hand delicately to hover over Kiku's face, redness still there with heat radiating off it, he cringed, but Kiku sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch regardless. "Are you okay?" He had mentioned his parents were against anything other than Alpha/Omega or Beta/Beta, but maybe he could have stressed it a bit more? bringing up the whole... Lineage thing may have been a start, but honestly, It embarrassed him and he hadn't thought he'd need to worry about it just yet!

"I'm fine. Tired." Kiku smile softly, Yao returned the look a little sadly. “Do you want to head back to bed for a while, or sit on the couch and try to relax?” The Beta offered.

Yao bit his lip considering. There was a lingering smell out here he had a feeling Kiku wouldn't have noticed. He wasn't entirely sure how much of the scent's Beta's picked up to be honest. but he wasn't sure it was going to be much better in the room. It came down mostly to the fact that he wanted comfort, along with the morning they were suppose to have back, "bed... I'm not sure I can sleep now... but..." he trailed off with a shrug.

Kiku nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist and lead him back to his bedroom. The pair stripped down, crawling into the bed and right into Kiku's arms. nuzzling his face into the Beta's neck as he was held, and smiling as Kiku purred contently.

a silence hung, and it was making Yao a little uncomfortable, His father's lingering scent still bugging him. so he retreated back to his wondering "Beta's aren't affected by scents..." He stated before finishing off in question "But, how much can you smell them?"

Kiku hummed softly, “It varies from person to person, but it’s mostly affected by genetics and such. Personally, I can smell them, but a scent that would send an Omega crumpling to the floor is really only enough to cause me to cower, if that is any indication…”

Yao nodded. snuggling in as he was held closer "I wish I wasn't affected" he grumbled. "It's stupid. why should I care if someone is pissed off?"

The beta sighed softly "I know it's stupid, but that is how orientations seem to work." There was a kiss on his head, followed by Kiku's own head resting there. Yao hummed in agreement before shuffling his legs to tangle them, getting into a more comfortable position and sighing. "Let's get some rest" Kiku suggested gently. 

Yao nodded, realizing he was already halfway there before letting himself fall the rest the way into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The night before had promised a good morning after. Kiku would have been waking up to the sight of his boyfriend lying next to him in bed, the sun gently fading in through the curtain, the two of them smiling and relaxing without having to worry about rushing to class or work or whatever, just enjoying their company.

That’s what the night had promise, but what the morning had brought was pounding at the door and an annoyed Yao, “Who is so loud? Do neighbours not understand mornings?!” The Omega growled and Kiku groaned as he was roughly shaken, “Go make them shut up already!” He whined.

Kiku sighed and sat up, “Alright, I will go see what they want…” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants, he didn’t know whose they were at the moment, and a button up shirt. He did the first few buttons up, then tiredly made his way to the door with a yawn.

“Open this door right now!” Came the shout of Kiku’s father as he banged on the door again, “We know you are in there! Open up before I get the key!” If that didn’t wake him up, nothing else would.

Kiku’s eyes widened as he stuttered, “J-Just a second!” He dashed back to the bedroom in a panic, “Yao, you need to hide, right now!” He whispered harshly.

“What, why?” Yao stood up from the tone, looking confused but looking around for a hiding spot regardless. Kiku walked over to the closet and opened it, “My parents are here, and they are, well, they aren’t, they won’t-!” He was having a hard time explain to Yao why his parents wouldn’t accept him, wouldn’t accept _them_ , without making it sound bad, “Please, you just have to hide for now!” The Beta looked at him pleadingly.

Yao paused for a second, but nodded and ran into the closet, shutting the door behind him. Kiku took a deep breath and jogged back to the door, properly buttoning up his shirt this time, and opened the door, to face his mother and father, both Betas, “S-Sorry, I just needed to clear up some space, I was studying for a long time last night…” It was then that he noticed the second pair of people with them, an Alpha and an Omega judging by their scents, “Who are these two?” He asked.

His mother stared at him silently for a while, staring him down, before pulling out her cellphone. Kiku’s eyes widened slightly as she held it up for him to see. On the screen for all of them to see, was the picture of Yao on Kiku’s lap from the night before, the two of them blushing and looking shy yet happy, “These are the Wang’s and I believe you know their son.” Her eyes narrowed and Kiku gulped.

Before he could even say anything in his defense, Yao’s father pushed past him in to the house, “Yao, if you’re here, come out right this instant! You are in big trouble!” Kiku followed after him, praying that Yao wouldn’t be found in the closet, “Mr. Wang please, this is unnecessary!” He called after him, also hoping to alert Yao that his own parents were here as well.

Shortly after he felt his shoulders being grabbed a second before he was spun around by his father to face him. The two of them were face to face now as the door to his apartment was shut, “Tell me he isn’t here. Tell me that it was just a picture you took with a friend as a joke.” He hissed.

Kiku frowned, his heart sinking slightly. Were his parents really _that_ opposed to Betas being with anyone other than Betas…? “That is beside the point. He is not here, regardless.” Please don’t make me explain, please, _please_ don’t make me tell you about us…

“What do you mean that’s beside the point, that’s the whole point! Do you have any idea who the Wang’s-!” from beside the couch, an impossible to ignore ring tone started playing from inside a cat bag, which Kiku knew belong to Yao, that was sitting on the flood just WAITING to be found. Kiku visibly cringed and shut his eyes as the phone went off, just waiting for the outburst from someone, anyone, to come out.

“I don’t think this is yours somehow!” Kiku’s mother snapped, holding up the offending bag as it continued to ring. A moment later, Yao’s parents, Yao’s father dragging Yao by the arm, stormed back into the living room. Kiku wanted to run over to him to comfort the half-naked, letting off a scared scent, Omega, but his father’s grip was too tight. He looked back at his father, “Please, can we just all talk about this?” He pleaded, frowning in worry.

Kiku’s father’s hands dropped, he closed his eyes and tented a hand over his face, “What did you two do?” His tone suggested that he already knew what they did.

“He’s not… marked is he?” Yao’s mother asked, causing him to blush even darker. Kiku couldn’t help but glare slightly at her, “No, he’s not. We made sure to practice safety. We are not so immature to make a mistake like that, but we are mature enough to know what we want.” If the cat was out of the bag, he might as well try to defend their actions as much as he could.

Yao’s father growled and glared at Kiku, his scent full of contempt and anger, “Shut your mouth you piece of shit. How DARE you even THINK of touching my son you scum!” Kiku winced despite not being hit. Even as a Beta, the Alpha’s scent was heavily imposing.

The Beta’s father turned towards the angry Alpha, speaking in a calm, cold voice, “Obviously there was a lack of judgement here… I can only apologize for my son’s actions, but it took them both. Luckily if he hasn’t been marked there shouldn’t be a problem. This will end today and that will be that. No one needs to even know it happened!”

Kiku glared more and finally snapped, “There is not a problem because there is nothing wrong with us!” The look on the face of Yao’s mom almost instantly had him regretting his outburst, almost. It was one of fear as an Omega and cold rage as a parent, and a moment later Kiku was on the floor, a red handprint on his cheek from the slap Yao’s father had just given him.

He couldn’t even hear the words he was yelling at him, flashbacks to that one late evening at the hospital, when he was alone with that one Alpha head doctor who could make his career as a doctor or break everything he had built his life on. Kiku kept his head down so that his hair was covering his face, but the trembling in his body had returned once again.

A moment later, he felt arms wrap around him, which was enough to snap Kiku out of the flashbacks. He looked up slightly, enough to see the Omega clinging to him as Yao spoke up, “It is our choice!” His voice was so shaken sounding that it was a little hard to understand what he had said, but it was enough to quiet down their parents, “I’m never going to pick an Alpha, so what is the point of any of this?!” Yao’s voice grew louder as Kiku felt his grip tighten and Yao hide against him.

Everyone was silent for what felt like an eternity, before Yao’s father spoke up again, “Don’t come home.” That was all he said before walking out of the apartment with Yao’s mother, the door opening and closing as if none of this had just happened.

Yao let go of Kiku, sitting down next to him. Kiku heard his father sigh and internally cringed, “What a mess…” To be fair, he wasn’t entirely wrong…

“Why don’t you go get dressed?” Kiku’s mother suggested. Yao got up, walking back to his bedroom, and as soon as the door was closed, she continued, “Why Kiku? Why would you go after an Omega?” Kiku couldn’t look at her at that moment, but he just knew from the tone of voice she was using that she was disappointed in him.

“I ‘went after’ Yao because I love him, and he loves me too… Why is it so wrong that we do…?” He was feeling numb, unable to move from his spot on the floor, where some would argue he belonged, being a beta and all that. He didn’t agree, but that’s what some thought.

“It’s not that…” His father start and cutting off with a hum, looking for the proper way to word it, “Betas go with Betas… It’s the way it is and has been for ages. Being with an Omega is… unorthodox.”

His mother cut in, “Even if he were just an Omega from a mixed family, we could see past it maybe. But do you have any idea about his family? No Betas… they can trace their family tree back two hundred years and not find a single Beta in that mix, not born in, not married in. Nothing.”

Kiku hadn’t known that… but he couldn’t back down now, no matter how hard it was, “Things change. Eighty years ago, a male Alpha and a male Omega being together was considered unorthodox, and a hundred years before that male Omegas and female Alphas were killed as soon as their orientations became known. If things can change that much, then why can’t they change some more?” He asked quietly.

“Those changes came with hard work and a lot of pain for both those classes. It’s not something you throw yourself into.” His father argued, “Look what’s already happened because of it! Do you want him to be without a family?”

The bedroom door was yanked open, Yao standing there with his arms crossed and glowering, “It’s not his fault my parents are asses!” He interjected, “They would have reached that point eventually regardless! Besides! I was the one who initiated anything,” Kiku blushed at that, “I kissed him, I asked him out, I wanted to come here…” Kiku finally looked up to see Yao, now fully dressed, looking down at the floor with a blush.

He couldn’t leave Yao just standing there. He finally got up, walked over and, wrapped his arms around him, holding Yao closely with his back facing his parents and Yao’s head against his chest protectively, “It’s true, but I was the one who said yes to all of it, and I do not regret any of it either.”

“I don’t either.” Yao added on, quietly but stubbornly.

“And how are you going to protect him or help him through… Omega issues?” Kiku’s mother was sounding desperate now, even as she tried to delicately dance around the issue of Yao’s heat, “What about children?! Betas and male Omegas have a harder time at that!” She pointed out, 

Yao scowled, “And why do I need anyone’s protection!” He grumbled. Kiku kissed his head softly and stroked his hair gently, holding him closer, “Ssh, it is okay.” He looked back at his parents, “Some upper class families hire Beta guards to help protect their Omegas during heats, since we are not as affected by scents as Alphas or Omegas. As for children, well, we will work on that when we are ready for children.” He replied, ending with a soft smile at the thought of children one day.

“But what about-!” his mother continued, until his father put a hand on her shoulder, interrupting.

“We’re not going to get anywhere with this right now.” He said simply, “All we can hope is they both grasp the seriousness of the choice they are making and hope it doesn’t cost them more than they’re willing to give.” His mother heaved a sigh, looking irritated but nodded, “We’ll see ourselves out.” he said, turning towards the door.

Once the door closed, Kiku looked down at Yao, “Are you alright?” He was concerned about how this had affected him.

“I’m fine. Tired.” Yao replied softly, nuzzling against his chest, “I’m sorry…” He frowned, looking up and bringing a hand delicately to hover over Kiku’s face. The Beta sighed softly and closed his eyes, leaning into the hand, “Are you okay?” Yao asked.

“I’m fine. Tired.” Kiku smiled softly for a few seconds, though Yao returned the look a little sadly, “Do you want to head back to bed for a while, or sit on the couch and try to relax?” He offered.

Yao bit his lip in consideration, “Bed… I’m not sure I can sleep now… But…” He trailed off with a shrug. Kiku nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him back to the bedroom where they stripped down again and lied down in bed, Kiku holding Yao closely to him. The Omega nuzzled his face into Kiku’s neck, the Beta purring softly.

The two of them were silent for a while, before Yao spoke up, “Betas aren’t effected by scents…” He stared before finishing off in question, “But, how much can you smell them?”

Kiku hummed softly, “It varies from person to person, but it’s mostly affected by genetics and such. Personally, I can smell them, but a scent that would send an Omega crumpling to the floor is really only enough to cause me to cower, if that is any indication…” He held Yao closer, hands starting to tremble again, but he attempted to stop them.

Yao nodded, snuggling in as he was held closer, “I wish I wasn’t affected.” he grumbled, “It’s stupid. Why should I care if someone is pissed off?”

Kiku sighed softly, “I know it’s stupid, but that is how orientations seem to work.” He kissed his head softly, resting his head on top of the Omega’s. Yao hummed in agreement before shuffling his legs to tangle them, getting into a more comfortable position and sighing. Kiku smiled gently, “Let’s get some rest.”


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't like he was lying about it. This was his own personal health! Why should he have to tell Kiku at all unless ya know... it came up? Easy! He shouldn't! That's what he kept repeating over and over in his head as he walked towards the doctor's office.

After the run in with their parents, Yao had been stressing over something they'd said... well, what Kiku had said really, about children when they were ready. He liked the thought of kids, really! But... at the moment that thought terrified the hell out of him. So before he had even made it all the way home from Kiku's apartment, but after figuring out his schedule, he made the first appointment available... that wouldn't chance his boyfriend being around...

So yeah, maybe he was kind of technically hiding it from the other on purpose, but it was embarrassing! It made it sound like he was implying things would happen, when really, he was just trying to make sure if things did happen... babies wouldn't follow yet!

He walked into the office and signed in just as the nurse had come to check for him. He signed the student doctor paper again unthinkingly before following her down the hall, "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said kindly, closing the door behind her, leaving Yao to fiddle with his sleeves as he looked around the room at all the different posters.

Yao was reading a poster about flu shots when the door opened, "Yao?" The shocked voice registered and the omega quickly spun towards the door, bright red. No...

"What are you doing here?!" Yao asked, his pitch high as he stared at his stunned boyfriend, "Y-you said you didn't have a shift today!" He could have died...

The beta gulped “I-I got called to fill in for someone who was sick at the last moment…” Yao cursed that person, he hoped they went bald well before thirty! “S-So, um, you’re here to get birth control, according to your form.”

Yao's face couldn't possibly get any darker as he pulled his legs up onto the chair. This wasn't happening... it was some horrible nightmare. He held out a hand and a muffled voice came, "Can you just give me a prescription and get it over with?"

“Sorry, only a fully licensed doctor can give out prescriptions. I’m still a student, so I can’t yet.” Yao groaned, “I-I can, um, go over the different types of birth control while we wait for the doctor to show up, if you would like…”

That got the omega to look up eyes full of dread as they landed on Kiku's beet red face... if he was being honest... he knew next to nothing about this. His parents had preached abstinence only... "T-There's different kinds?!" Oh god... really?! He should have looked this up, but he figured it was just a little pill like in the shows.

“Yes, there’s the pill, as I am sure you know about, but there’s also the ring, the implant, internal condoms that you can use since you’re an Omega,” Kiku explained, “And there’s several others as well.”

Yao looked pointedly at the ground great... now Kiku knew he was getting the pills or... whatever and he now also knew how uninformed Yao was on the topic. He was starting to wonder if he could just... bail on the appointment. Go to a safe sex clinic. He huffed, "What would be the best kind?" He asked through gritted teeth.

“W-Well, it depends on what you’re looking for. Some are more effective than others, but some will help make unaided heats easier to manage. Others, while more effective in preventing pregnancy, can make them more intense.” Yao nodded but froze and looked up at the dark red Beta. oh... Oh! T-That.. would his next heat be unaided? Yao's mouth was dry and the silence was dragging too long, he was about to open his mouth and spew out god knows what when he was saved by the door opening.

"Hello Mr. Wang! So, you're here about birth control are you?" He said in a friendly tone as he walked into the room, still smiling at he looked perplexed at the two reddened young adults.

Yao's head turned to him "Y-Yes. A uhm... A pill?" he asked blindly.

"Lovely! So Mr. Honda explained? Which one sounded best?"

Yao froze again, looking pleadingly at Kiku. He had no idea... he was so confused, "The most effective." He said turning to look down at his hoody sleeves. It sounded like he expected Kiku to be there for the next one. Really, he wouldn't object exactly, but it was more the effectiveness.

“T-That would be the implant then. It’s a small little capsule that goes into your arm using a needle, and then you are covered for three years. At that point, you can either remove it, or have it replaced," Yao looked up and was nodding along, it didn't sound so bad... and if he focused on the clinical side, he could at least look at his boyfriend, "and if you do choose to have it removed,you will be able to get pregnant almost instantly." Kiku blushed and Yao lost the ability quickly, looking at the ground again, "H-However, it does increase the intensity of your heats by a fair amount, and you can’t get it just before a heat either." He heard a quiet gulp, before Kiku continued "When is your next heat?”

His hands tensed, balling inside his hoody. Really. Was that REALLY a question he had to ask?! "About five weeks." he answered quietly.

Kiku nodded slightly and wrote it down, “I-In that case, you can get the implant in the next few days, provided there are no signs of an early heat.”

"That sounds good" He said, "I-I'll do that one..."

"Alright then!" The doctor said cheerfully, "I'll fill out that script for you," he said pulling a pad out of his pocket and writing as he spoke, "Just take it to the pharmacy, they'll give it to you and you bring it back in and we'll get you all set!" he signed it and handed it over, "If you have any further questions, about side effects and what not, Mister Honda will be more than happy to answer them!" With that, he stood and left the room.

Yao stood up, stuffing the paper into his pack back fully intent on leaving the room quickly. Kiku however walked over, as he was doing up the zipper, “Um, Yao, d-do you think we can talk? Not as doctor and patient, b-but as boyfriends?” He asked shyly, blushing. Yao's face echoed that, “I-I go on break in about ten minutes, d-do you think maybe you could wait for me outside or something?”

Oh god... was this going to be that talk? Of course it was... the heat talk. Well... unless it was the break-up talk after everything in the apartment, "Yeah... sure. I'll see you at the coffee place next door?" He suggested quietly.

Kiku nodded, "Hai, I-I'll see you there then." Yao nodded, turning from the room and making his way down to the street. He walked into the coffee shop, placing his order before he sat. Waiting was hell... He took out his phone in the hopes of distracting himself, and up along the top was a notification about an email. Well, that was good, something he could look at! He opened it and colour drained from his face, having to go over it twice to be sure he was reading right.

_Mr. Y Wang, We regret to inform you your funding for housing has been retracted. You will have thirty days from today to address this if it appears to be an error, if it is not, you'll have thirty days to vacate your assigned dorm. Anything left in the dorm at the end of the thirty days will be forfeit and will be cleared out. You will find a paper copy of this notice in your mail box._

The school's usually administrative non-sense at the bottom. The main message was what caused his chest to constrict more anyway. His parents had been serious... but... they wouldn't. He plastered a hand to his mouth, eyes watering. They really cut him off didn't they? A strangled sound made it out of his throat. Shit…

Kiku appeared in front of him just as he had stated shaking, "Yao?" He asked softly.

Yao's face went red, embarrassed by his show of emotions, but he couldn't calm his breathing. He opened his mouth to speak and only managed to squeak before just leaning back in his chair and covering his face. This was stupid! Calm down, panicking isn't going to fix anything! he scolded himself silently.

Kiku frowned more and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. Stupidly, it helped, “Yao, it was only birth control, you do not have to feel so embarrassed about it. Omegas come in all the time to get it, female and male, there is absolutely no shame in it.”

Yao looked up, scowling, “I’m not upset about that! It was embarrassing, but it is more embarrassing to be pregnant at my age!” He snapped, tears pouring down his cheeks, “Especially when I have nowhere to l-live!” Yao shoved his phone into Kiku’s face, showing him an email from the school saying that his funding for housing had been retracted, “T-They cut m-me off!” His voice started shaking as he got more and more upset.

Kiku hugged him, and Yao clung to the comfort, needing it no matter how much he hated it, “We will figure this out Yao, I promise. For now though, you can stay at my place if you’d like. I don’t have the time to take you there myself and get back to work before my break is over, b-but I can give you the key to my place and you can let yourself in and wait until I return, if you would like.”

Yao frowned, he didn't want to be alone tonight, so he nodded. He knew, however, that he wouldn't be staying with Kiku for more than a night... His pride would never let him. He had thirty days to figure out how to do it without help! He could use the quiet to come up with a plan, "J-Just tonight..." he said trying to be firm with his words, even as he clung, "I- I'm gonna figure it out."

“And I will help you.” He felt a kiss on his cheek before the Beta pulled away a bit, fishing out and handing Yao his house keys.

The omega nodded, sitting up and wiping his eyes, "Thank you..." he said quietly, turning to kiss Kiku on the cheek in return.

The pair had enjoyed the rest of Kiku's break together before he had to go back to work. Once he had, Yao walked down to the pharmacy, filling out the prescription first before taking the bus back down to Kiku's apartment. It felt kind of weird walking into the apartment without Kiku there... but it was fine. Walking in the door had caused him to cringe a little, the mess everywhere... but he was distracted by the small dog that greeted him. After an hour of playing with the pup, he couldn't take it anymore... he would go as far as to clean the whole apartment... but that felt rude... but the dishes at least! He had finished making the kitchen sparkle just as a text came through on his phone. He picked it up and smiled softly. Kiku was on his way back. He laughed out loud to himself. Wow, he'd almost felt domestic there! He chuckled and shook his head, walking back to the couch and sitting inviting the little dog up to lay as he texted back saying okay and he'd see him soon.

Yao heard the knock on the door, he looked down at the sleeping dog, "Sorry... you gotta get up." He said, moving the dog over to the couch before walking to the door, unlocking and opening it with a small smile and a slight pinkness to his cheeks at the oddity of it all, "Welcome home."

Kiku nodded and smiled gently, his own cheeks a little pink too, “Thank you. Were you able to make it here without any problems?”

Yao smiled and rolled his eyes moving away from the door, "Of course, I'm not a child." He would have gone off on his spiel about Omegas being more than capable, but he knew Kiku had heard it a billion times... and the last thing he wanted for once was a debate.

Kiku chuckled, “I know, but I still worry about you. After all, you are my boyfriend.” Yao looked over noting the blush on his boyfriend's face as he came in, then watched as the Beta knelt down to greet the animal. It was sweet.

He caught himself looking softly at the scene and cleared his throat. He'd been far too emotional the past few days. He moved into the living room rubbing his forehead before taking his hair down to help stop the impending headache, before looking into charging straight into his goal. Find a job, find an apartment, "So... I uh... looked for a pen, but..." He trailed off stopping at the coffee table of papers... "I was a little scared to touch any of this." He admitted. He had a newspaper in his bag he'd picked up at the pharmacy, but the table looked like a giant avalanche puzzle.

Yao nodded, not looking away from the pile, "Well the kitchens done." He said shrugging, "Are you going to lose anything if I start sorting this into books, paper and writing utensils?" He asked kneeling in front of the table, looking for a good place to start.

“Go ahead. I’ll get started on… I’ll start on the piles around the couch. Hopefully we can get this mess under control.” The pair worked to organize everything. Near the end, Kiku took the piles of clothing, while Yao cleaned dishes that had been hiding here and there.

The Omega breathing a sigh of relief when it was neat. He had silently, and exasperatedly thought to himself in the middle of the cleaning that perhaps moving in here would be a good idea, simply to keep it from slipping into chaos again! Regardless, once it was done, there was space enough on the coffee table for Yao to spread out the classifieds in the news paper.

"I need to find a job, and an apartment. Something cheap, but not so far from campus that I die getting there." He declared, "My parents couldn't take away the tuition, so school is paid for at least." He pulled he hair over his one shoulder and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Kiku sat on the couch, pulling out his laptop, “I’ll look online for places as well, though you are more than welcomed to stay here with me.” Yao blushed and nodded.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to..." He started, trying to reassure Kiku as he read, "But I need to do this." He said, voice laced with determination. Somehow, if he just moved in here, it would feel like his parents had somehow won. Pushed him again into a box he didn't pick. Plus, moving in out of necessity instead of planning and pure want to live together felt a little forced... even though it would be cheaper. He mourned silently over cost as he looked at ads, circling a few here and there.

After a couple hours of combing through things, they took a break, Yao moving to the couch to sit properly when prompted, “Well, we’ve found some places at least worth looking at.” Yao nodded.

"Few jobs I'm sending resumes into tomorrow." He added. He was skipping classes, He needed to send resumes and start packing things away. He sighed and leaned over, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder, it had been a long day. The Beta blushed, but rested his head on top of his as well, gently holding his hand as Pochi joined them on the couch to Yao’s side, curling up with his head on the Omega’s lap.

Yao smiled, putting his hand on the dogs head and scratching behind his ears. He flushed suddenly at the reminder of what they were suppose to be discussing earlier... in the wake of everything else, it seemed so trival so, "If you want to be there for my next heat, you are welcome to be." He started, face burning, "If you don't want to it's not a big deal. I picked the kind I did for efficiency, but I'm open to which ever you're comfortable with." Honestly, he'd like Kiku to be there... especially if it was going to be more intense, but he wasn't pushing it.

Kiku blushed, holding his hand a little tighter, "I'd like to be there for it, if that is alright with you."

Yao's heart skipped a little and he couldn't help a small smile as he curled in closer, "Then It's settled, You'll be there." he said nodding before sheepishly looking up. the thought made him nervous, letting someone see him that vulnerable... but he felt a wave of affection and trust, along with the nerves. His face glowed red, "I love you."

Kiku blushed in response with a shy smile, "I love you too." Yao smiled as Kiku leaned in, kissing him softly, the Omega, reached over, cupping his face gently, and returned the affection. Internally he beamed, if he was able to be this happy freely, no place to live, no job, no money... this still beat living under someone's thumb. He'd deal with anything that got in his way, but he was glad he wasn't facing it alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiku kept thinking about everything that had happened with his and Yao’s parents. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts though, he got a call asking if he could fill in for someone who had gotten sick. Needing a distraction from his own thoughts, and needing the experience anyway, Kiku agreed.

When he got there, he waited until the next patient came in, an Omega looking to get birth control. He didn’t really look at the name and went straight to the room ahead of the doctor. When the Beta saw who was sitting there waiting for him, his eyes widened slightly and he blushed deeply.

“Yao?” He spoke in slight shock. Sure it was a good thing that he was getting birth control, it would lower their odds of an accidental pregnancy to next to zero since he used condoms as well, but it was still an odd sight to see him here!

Yao spun to face him, his own face bright red, “What are you doing here?!” The Omega asked with a high-pitched voice, “Y-you said you didn’t have a shift today!”

Kiku gulped, “I-I got called to fill in for someone who was sick at the last moment…” Well, this was awkward… “S-So, um, you’re here to get birth control, according to your form.” He tried to switch over to professional mode, though it was hard to when his boyfriend was the one getting birth control pills.

Yao’s face got even darker as he pulled his legs up on to the chair. He held out a hand and spoke with a muffled voice, “Can you just give me a prescription and get it over with?” As much as Kiku would have liked to do that, he couldn’t.

“Sorry, only a fully licenced doctor can give out prescriptions. I’m still a student, so I can’t yet.” Kiku’s face turned beet red at what came out of his mouth next, “I-I can, um, go over the different types of birth control while we wait for the doctor to show up, if you would like…”

The Omega looked up at him with dread filled eyes, “T-There’s different kinds?!” Oh god, he didn’t know?! Kiku had been hoping that Yao would’ve known that there was more than just the pill out there. Great, now he had to give the safe sex talk to his boyfriend.

“Yes, there’s the pill, as I am sure you know about, but there’s also the ring, the implant, internal condoms that you can use since you’re an Omega,” They didn’t work great for Betas, for whatever reason, “And there’s several others as well.”

Yao looked pointedly at the ground and huffed, “What would be the best kind?” He asked through gritted teeth. Kiku frowned slightly, knowing that this must be hard for him, what with his parents and all… From the sound of it, he’d had an abstinence only sex-education. A lot of, er, traditional families taught that way to their Omegas, and it caused more problems than it solved to be honest.

“W-Well, it depends on what you’re looking for. Some are more effective than others, but some will help make unaided heats easier to manage. Others, while more effective in preventing pregnancy, can make them more intense.” It was only after Kiku had reflexively spewed that out that he realized what he had just asked his boyfriend: Will your next heat be with me or not? Kiku’s face turned a dark red at that time, and he wanted nothing more than to hide in the medicine cabinet and never come out.

The doctor walked in at that moment, “Hello Mr. Wang! So, you’re here about birth control are you?” He said in a friendly tone as he walked into the room, still smiling as he looked perplexed at the two reddened young adults.

Yao's head turned to him, “Y-Yes. An uhm… A pill?” he asked blindly.

“Lovely! So Mr. Honda explained? Which one sounded best?”

Yao looked pleadingly at Kiku, but honestly he had no idea either. Fortunately Yao answered, “The most effective.” Yao looked down at his hoody sleeves, and Kiku blushed a little more. It sounded like Yao wanted him there for the next one. Well, they’d have to talk about it to make sure there was no confusion, but Kiku wouldn’t be opposed to it either.

“T-That would be the implant then. It’s a small little capsule that goes into your arm using a needle, and then you are covered for three years. At that point, you can either remove it, or have it replaced, and if you do choose to have it removed, you will be able to get pregnant almost instantly.” Kiku blushed more, “H-However, it does increase the intensity of your heats by a fair amount, and you can’t get it just before a heat either.” Oh god, he really had to ask this question, didn’t he? With a gulp, Kiku asked, “When is your next heat?”

“About five weeks.” Yao replied quietly. Kiku nodded slightly and wrote it down, “I-In that case, you can get the implant in the next few days, provided there are no signs of an early heat.”

“That sounds good.” Yao replied, “I-I’ll do that one…”

“Alright then!” The doctor said cheerfully, “I’ll fill out that script for you.” He pulled out a pad of blank prescription forms, filling it in with the one for Yao as he kept speaking, “Just take it to the pharmacy, they’ll give it to you and you bring it back in and we’ll get you all set!” He signed the form and handed it over, “If you have any further questions, about side effects and what not, Mister Honda will be more than happy to answer them!” The doctor got up and left the room after that. 

Yao stood up, stuffing the paper into his backpack. Kiku walked over, “Um, Yao, d-do you think we can talk? Not as doctor and patient, b-but as boyfriends?” He asked shyly, blushing. Oh god, he couldn’t believe that they were having to talk about this, “I-I go on break in about ten minutes, d-do you think maybe you could wait for me outside or something?”

“Yeah… sure. I’ll see you at the coffee place next door?” He suggested quietly. Kiku nodded, “Hai, I-I’ll see you there then.” Yao nodded and left. This left Kiku with ten minutes to think things through, to think of exactly what it was that he was going to say to Yao. After all, a first heat together is no small matter. He didn’t want to force Yao to let Kiku be with him, but at the same time, he wanted to be there for the Omega, at least in some small way. Kiku sighed and went back to work.

Just as he was getting his lunch from his locker, he heard someone else enter the room. Kiku didn’t even have to look up to know that it was an Alpha. The Omega and Alpha staff had their own locker rooms, with the Beta staff placed wherever there was an empty spot since they didn’t have a problem being around either one. Of course, that was strictly speaking in terms of scent…

Kiku did his best to ignore the all too familiar Alpha doctor as he walked up to him with a grin, “So, Honda, looks like I didn’t scare you off after all.” The Beta felt sick just listening to him, but focused on the contents of his locker.

“No, you didn’t.” He pulled his lunch bag out of the locker, but dropped it with a gasp as the Alpha squeezed his ass, “Heh, despite acting tougher then you are, you’re still a Beta, just as pliable to an Alpha as an Omega.” He chuckled and let go. Kiku blushed and quickly picked up his lunch bag, getting out of the locker room as fast as he could, the Alpha doctor’s chuckling still in his head.

Practically since Kiku started learning at this office, he had been plagued by sexual harassment from that one particular Alpha doctor. He had tried to tell him off, but was quickly shot down when he had threatened to get Kiku kicked out of his school for malpractice. Considering that Kiku was just a student and the Alpha was one of the best doctors there, it wouldn’t have been hard. So, he’d been doing his best to just ignore it, to let his words and actions, namely grabbing his ass, pinning him to the wall and feeling him up, and a few other things when no one was around, not get to him. Of course, just thinking about it made his hands tremble slightly. This was partially why he couldn’t stand Alphas…

The Beta took a moment to calm down, then made his way to the coffee shop where Yao was waiting for him, holding his lunch bag firmly. He frowned when he saw the Omega with tears in his eyes and a hand over his mouth and walked over quickly, “Yao…?” He asked softly.

The Omega’s face turned red, and he opened his mouth to try and speak, but just a squeak came out before he leaned back in his chair and covered his face. Kiku frowned more and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently, “Yao, it was only birth control, you do not have to feel so embarrassed about it. Omegas come in all the time to get it, female and male, there is absolutely no shame in it.” That was the reason why Yao was so upset, right?

Yao looked up, scowling, “I’m not upset about that! It was embarrassing, but it is more embarrassing to be pregnant at my age!” He snapped, tears pouring down his cheeks, “Especially when I have nowhere to l-live!” Yao shoved his phone into Kiku’s face, showing him an email from the school saying that his funding for housing had been retracted, “T-They cut m-me off!” His voice started shaking as he got, understandably, upset.

Kiku’s eyes widened. How could his parents be so heartless?! Sure the two of them were together, but to cut Yao off like this?! Kiku hugged his boyfriend, the Omega uncharacteristically clinging to him for comfort, “We will figure this out Yao, I promise. For now though, you can stay at my place if you’d like.” He blushed, “I don’t have the time to take you there myself and get back to work before my break is over, b-but I can give you the key to my place and you can let yourself in and wait until I return, if you would like.”

Yao frowned, but nodded, “J-Just tonight… I-I’m gonna figure it out.”

“And I will help you.” Kiku kissed his cheek softly, before pulling away enough to get his house keys out of his pocket and hand them to Yao for later.

The omega nodded, sitting up and wiping his eyes, “Thank you…” he said quietly, turning to kiss Kiku on the cheek in return. Kiku blushed slightly at the kiss, and smiled softly. The two of them enjoyed the rest of Kiku’s break together, before Kiku had to go back to work. He managed to avoid the doctor who had been harassing him for the rest of the day, then made his way home. On the bus, Kiku listened to music on his phone and texted Yao that he was on his way home and should be there in about a half hour.

Kiku smiled as Yao texted back saying that he’d see him soon. He couldn’t help but blush a little as he started to imagine the two of them as a married couple, with Yao waited for him after a long day of work. Of course, he knew that Yao was the kind who’d want a job, and Kiku had absolutely no problem with that, but it was still a sweet image.

He arrived home about a half hour later. It felt weird knocking on the door to his own house, but Yao had the only keys so he had no choice really.

Yao opened the door a moment later, his cheeks slightly pink, “Welcome home.” He said softly. Kiku nodded and smiled gently, his own cheeks a little pink too at how odd all of this way, “Thank you. Were you able to make it here without any problems?”

The Omega rolled his eyes with a smile as he moved away from the door, “Of course, I’m not a child.” Kiku chuckled lightly, “I know, but I still worry about you. After all, you are my boyfriend.” The Beta blushed as he walked into the apartment, placing his bag on the floor next to the door and kneeling down to pet Pochi as he came up to them, barking happily and tail wagging excitedly.

Kiku heard Yao clear his throat and looked up to see the other move into the living room, taking his hair out of its usual ponytail, “So… I uh… looked for a pen, but…” He stopped at the coffee table, “I was a little scared to touch any of this.” Kiku looked at the table. Even he had to admit that it was a disaster waiting to happen. He stood up and walked over, “I guess the mess has been getting worse lately. I’m sorry to ask this, but maybe we should take some time to clean up a little so that we’ll be able to better focus on figuring out a solution.”

Yao nodded, not looking away from the pile, “Well the kitchen’s done.” He said shrugging, “Are you going to lose anything if I start sorting this into books, paper and writing utensils?” He asked kneeling in front of the table, looking for a good place to start.

“Go ahead. I’ll get started on…” Kiku looked around the apartment, settling his eyes on the clutter around the couch, “I’ll start on the piles around the couch. Hopefully we can get this mess under control.” With that, the two of them started organizing things into books, papers, utensils, and clothing. Kiku took the dirty clothes down to the washing machines on the first floor while Yao took care of the dishes, and by the end of the day, Kiku’s apartment was finally in order, with everything in its place.

Once everything was in its _proper_ place for once, there was enough space on the coffee table for the two of them to spread the newspaper out and look through the classifieds, “I need to find a job, and an apartment. Something cheap, but not so far from campus that I die getting there. My parents couldn’t take away the tuition, so school is paid for at least.” Yao pulled his hair over one shoulder and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Kiku sat on the couch with his laptop, “I’ll look online for places as well, though you are more than welcomed to stay here with me.” He liked the thought of his boyfriend living with him, it meant that the two of them could be close together, and he could make absolutely sure that Yao was safe, even though he knew the other could take care of himself. Plus, there was a heat room here, though Kiku had just been using it as an extra bedroom really. He blushed at the thought of Yao’s upcoming heat in five weeks. Kiku had read the text book description on heats, but he’d never been around an Omega in heat before.

Yao nodded, “It’s not that I wouldn’t want to… but I need to do this.” Yao’s voice was filled with determination, but Kiku completely understood. If they moved in together just because there was no other choice, than things might get uncomfortable, especially if they were to break up, not that Kiku had any plans of doing that mind you. Yao started circling ads in the paper, while Kiku kept looking online.

After an hour or two, the two of them took a break, Kiku getting Yao to sit on the couch properly with a sigh, “Well, we’ve found some places at least worth looking at.” He closed his lap top and placed it on the table before leaning back comfortably.

“Few jobs I’m sending resumes into tomorrow.” Yao added, sighing and resting his head on Kiku’s shoulder. The Beta blushed, but rested his head on top of his as well, gently holding his hand as Pochi joined them on the couch to Yao’s side, curling up with his head on the Omega’s lap. Yao smiled, scratching between Pochi’s ears.

He suddenly flushed and said, “If you want to be there for my next heat, you are welcome to be.” He started, face bright red, “If you don’t want to it’s not a big deal. I picked the kind I did for efficiency, but I’m open to which ever you’re comfortable with.”

Kiku blushed, and held his hand a little tighter, “I’d like to be there for it, if that is alright with you.”

Yao smiled a little and curled in closer, “Then it’s settled, you’ll be there.” He nodded before looking up sheepishly, his face glowing red, “I love you.”

Kiku blushed more and smiled shyly, “I love you too.” Feeling particularly affectionate, he leaned in and kissed the other softly. Yao reached over and cupped his face, returning the kiss happily. Kiku couldn’t help but smile in to it. Things were getting harder, and neither one of them knew what lied ahead, but if he had Yao by his side through it all, then Kiku knew it would turn out alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Yao stood in his kitchen working over his wok, the smells of dinner wafting through the whole, mostly empty, apartment. Over the month, he managed to secure a job, and find an affordable place with a heat room. The hours were weird for work, and the apartment wasn't in the best condition (or a nice part of town for that matter) but it was better than leeching off his boyfriend. Groveling at his parents feet for help wasn't even an option. That would have ended in a quick arranged marriage to an Alpha they chose and it wasn't happening.

Tonight he was having Kiku over for dinner. He had a blanket spread out on the living room floor for a picnic style serving seeing as how he hadn't really had the funds for a couch or a table yet. He had his bed, and one chair! So that was something... Next paycheck he'd look into furnishing... maybe. He looked up at his clock, the raven haired Beta should be showing up at any point...

A few more minutes passed and right on time there was a knock on the door. Yao smiled softly wiping his hands on his apron as he swept over, unlocking and opening the door with a wider smile, "Hello." He greeted moving to the side to let his tired looking boyfriend in, "Come on in, it'll be ready soon." The beta nodded, walking inside.

"Arigato Yao, It smells wonderful already," The Beta smiled before looking out over towards the living room, Yao blushed just slightly at the blanket on the ground, but Kiku only smiled wider, "Oh, I brought something for dinner tonight!" Kiku reached into his bag and pulled out a box, Yao looked in curiosity smiling at the rice candies "I thought that it would be a nice little treat after the main meal."

Yao tilted his head up, kissing Kiku sweetly and taking the box to put it in the kitchen, "That was very thoughtful, thank you for thinking of it."

The beta blushed, returning the kiss, "You're welcome, I thought you might like it." He turned as Kiku got to putting his things down, and returned to finish off dinner.

It didn't take much longer, soon he took down plates, serving them both and carrying them out. He placed a plate in from of Kiku, and one across from him, returning to grab chopsticks and cups along with a container of juice for them. He got it all settled and sat on his knees across from the other with a smile. "chī hǎo hē hǎo."

The beta smiled and nodded "Itadakimasu." he picked up his chop sticks and they both started eating contently.

"How was your day?" Yao asked, as he placed his plate down to pick up his cup.

Kiku looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "It was busy, a lot of people came in during, especially around lunch hour. How was your day?"

Yao considered and shrugged, "Not bad." He'd gotten a job at a small restaurant, working as wait staff, "Wasn't too busy, made good tips though." He said with a small smile, Kiku returning it. He wasn't fond of working in the position he did. Little Omegas hired because they're cute and sweet. It went against so much he believed in! But, it did generate better tips, and if he had to pretend to be nice to people for a few hours to get the cash, he could handle it.

The rest the meal passed in a comfortable silence, followed by Kiku's dessert. The quiet however was broken as Yao filled the sink with dishes. He cringed slightly at the sound of neighbors arguing. Again. He'd only been in there for a week and it seemed to be all they did! "Do you want to turn on the radio?" Yao asked, turning his head toward the beta. It was in his room, but the sound would carry, besides, it was really the only comfortable place to sit down after dinner.

Kiku nodded and got up, “Sure, where is it?”

"Bedroom" Yao said pointing towards the far door, "If you want to sit in there, I'll be in in a moment." He said putting the last item in the soapy water.

"Hai." Came the response, and a few minutes later, Yao could hear the radio going. He smiled and hummed, finishing up and leaving the dishes to dry in the rack as he walked to the bedroom, pulling his hair down finally and running his fingers through on the way. His scalp was aching from it being up all day.

He got into the bedroom, noting the blush on Kiku's face, he looked confused for a moment until he realized what the atmosphere suggested with the music that was playing, causing him to blush as well. "Well," he started as he made his way to the bed, "Can't hear noisy neighbors anymore." He sat cross legged on the bed and offered a smile. If he was being honest... He kind of hoped it went the way the music suggested... They had had sex after their first failed attempt, it seemed to get better each time. It really was a practice makes perfect thing.

Kiku smiled at him in return and nodded, “That’s right.” he replied, gently taking his hand. Yao blushed a little before lacing their fingers together leaning forward a bit, "Could make a bit of noise of our own." He said with a coy smile. His hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned the rest the way, kissing Kiku gently and lovingly. The beta held his hand tighter as he returned the kiss, Cradling Yao's cheek. The Omega hummed into it, shifting onto his knees and moving closer, gently pushing against the Beta to prompt him to lay back.

Kiku took the silent request, laying back, and pulling Yao down with him, arm gently wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close. Yao deepened the kiss, his free hand moving to the buttons on Kiku's shirt, popping them open one at a time until his own body got in the way. Regardless, he slipped a hand under the material, slim fingers caressing the bare skin. Kiku shivered under his touch, and Yao smiled against his lips.

He shifted to straddle the Beta, sitting up as he finished the buttons, pulling the shirt free and running both hands over the torso below him, he dipped down, laying kisses before stopping and frowning, there was a mark on Kiku's hip, he pulled back up, shifting the material out of the way, "What happened?" he asked in concern, there were two red marks side by side, like something had scratched him.

Kiku looked down, a ghost of something over his face before he replied, “Ah, I-I must have gotten those when I bumped into the desk at work earlier. The corners were pretty sharp, it’s nothing to worry about.”

Yao eyed him for a second before nodded, "Well. Be more careful" He scolded gently, before dipping to kiss lightly over the area, biting his lip gently after and peeking up, "Kiku...I... I wanna try something, if you're open to it" He said carefully.

The Beta looked down at him, "What is it?" Yao bit his lip. Normally trying things wouldn't make him very nervous, but it was something... a bit out of even his realm. He'd been considering bringing up the topic a few times, but just hadn't found the right moment. Usually they got pretty swept up in things.

His eyes set in determination as he finally locked eyes with his boyfriend, "I want to try to top." He said bluntly, face flushed. Kiku blushed deeply, his eyes widening. It was making Yao nervous. The request was unusual to say the least. Generally Omega just didn't top for whatever reason. But that made him more determined than ever to try!

Finally Kiku gulped, “I-I’ve never bottomed before, b-but I’m w-willing to try…” Yao could see the shyness there, and he smiled softly. Yao nodded, wasting no time, abandoning his shirt before he leaned down to capture Kiku's lips again, enjoying the taste as his hands eagerly worked on the Beta's fly. Yao pulled back, carefully stripping Kiku down, standing briefly and blushing as he shed the rest of his own clothing. He felt jittery. Was he moving too fast? Could he do this right? He paused as he crawled back onto the bed.

"Y-You're sure this is okay?" He prompted.

Kiku looked up at him and nodded, "Hai, I'm sure." The beta sat up, kissing Yao gently, effectively calming his nerves a bit, before lying back. Yao nodded, and took a breath before reaching for his bedside table, grabbing lube from out of the drawer. He was moving off what he'd felt Kiku doing to him, so he carefully slicked his fingers and brushed them down and over the Beta's entrance. He dipped his head down, licking up the side of his boyfriend's cock to try and distract as he gently pushed the first finger in.

Yao felt Kiku tighten around him a bit as he groaned. He paused, waiting for it to loosen again before slowly working to get him use to it, slowly adding fingers, grateful for once at how small his hands were. All the while he had continued to lap at Kiku's erection, distracting him from discomfort. He felt a rush, as he was preparing to removed his figures, when he heard the Beta's moan of his name. His confidence spiked, removing them and giving one last lick from base to tip of his boyfriends shaft. He grabbed the lube again, generously coating himself and positioning in between the others legs, hands moving to hold his thighs, though he wasn't sure he was strong enough to keep that up for very long, "Ready?" he asked with a small smile, noting the way the Beta was gripping the sheets nervously.

"H-Hai." Kiku gripped the sheets tighter. Yao gently rubbed his thumbs over the Beta's thighs, pushing forward and in slowly. He gasped a little, but not necessarily in a good way. It felt... pleasurable, but something was off. He sunk in all the way and paused. His entrance ached in emptiness, and it felt a little too tight and an almost unpleasant tingle ran through him, causing him to shudder... He didn't want to spoil it though, maybe it took getting use to?

"Heh... guess I'm a little less the Omega here tonight huh?" He gave a weak attempt at awkward humour while he waited for the okay to move, and hopefully the discomfort to pass for himself as well... Suddenly, Yao felt Kiku's whole body suddenly start trembling, he was about to ask what was wrong when the Beta murmured.

"P-Pull out...!" He was crying!

Yao nodded, "O-Okay!" carefully pulling out with a cringe. His eye caught a red mark under his finger. He eased Kiku's legs down and looked worriedly, "I-I'm sorry! what did I do, did I hurt you?" He turned to the mark gently ghosting fingers over it before looking back at Kiku, feeling himself starting to tear up in guilt, "Are you okay?"

Kiku sniffled and clung a little tighter, “U-Um, well, y-you see…” He sighed, “I-I’ve been dealing with, um, sexual harassment at work, from one of the doctors… He said that I s-should have been an Omega, and… Gomenasai…”

Yao frowned processing. He held tighter, "What do you mean sexual harassment? Just... verbal harassment?" He questioned once again thinking of the marks on Kiku suspiciously, but also now nervously.

“P-Physical too…” Yao's heart dropped, “H-He hasn’t raped me, t-though! B-But, he would, u-um, grope me and,” Kiku sniffled, “H-He would pin me against the wall…” 

Yao's throat tightened, he felt horrified and so mad and it made him shake at the thought of it, but he worked to keep his cool, "It's going to be okay... We can report him right? that kind of thing is not okay." toss the jerk in jail…

Kiku sobbed, “I-I threatened him with t-that, but he said if I told a-anyone, he would report me for malpractice, even though I have not done a-anything that would b-be so. H-He’s an Alpha doctor, a-and a highly skilled and respected o-one… I-I’m just a Beta medical student, h-his word will be believed over mine…” The beta's head buried against his shoulder, and Yao tilted his head to lean it against Kiku's. Dammit... dammit dammit dammit! It wasn't fair! It was making him even madder... he wished for one dizzying second he was an Alpha so he could simply go kick the guys ass... but realistically, even if it were possible, he would just wind up arrested. But he could't just let this go! He needed to figure out how to work around it... but for now.

Yao worked to shift them so they were laying on their sides, worried the fact that he was on top of Kiku may not be helping, and readjusted his arms to gather the Beta against him, kissing his head trying to calm him while keeping his own homicidal comments to himself, "We won't do that again alright?" He soothed. He found the idea of giving Kiku control relatively easy, as strange as it was, so hopefully Yao could avoid bringing up painful memories again.

Kiku nodded against him, "Gomenasai..." He curled there, Yao could feel the wetness, and hear the poorly hidden sobs and sniffles.

"Don't need to apologize." He said his voice a little stern, while still holding a softness, before mumbling with a slight blush, "It felt weird anyway... So no need to worry." He kissed the top of Kiku's head again, leaving his lips there this time and murmuring, "Love you."

Kiku sniffled, "I love you too..." Yao closed his eyes, just leaning his comfort as best he could. It wasn't long after that they fell asleep still in that position. 

When the morning came, Yao had shifted slightly, tangling himself around the other like he had a habit of doing. It was a little more awkward this time, usually their positions were reversed, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He looked down, unable to see Kiku's face, so he softly murmured, "Morning?" To test and see if the other was awake. The Beta was still asleep. Yao smiled softly as he cuddled in, at least he was able to sleep. Yao would have stayed right there too, but he was hungry... Breakfast in bed would be a nice gesture after the rough night anyway. Very carefully, the Omega untangled himself, pulling blankets over his sleeping boyfriend to keep him warm. He stretched, grabbing a house coat and slipping into it before quietly leaving the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

He turned back towards the living room intent on the kitchen when he froze in his tracks. There was the faint smell of an Alpha. Fear started falling off him as his eyes darted around, things were moved, he took a few shaking steps and his door was ajar. He couldn't move, paralyzed as the smell poured off him now, "K-Kiku..." He said softly before calling again louder, "Kiku!"

“Yao are you alright?!” Kiku exclaimed as he dashed into the living room, beside him in a moment. Yao clung as soon as he was there. He buried his face in the other's chest shaking in his programmed response.

"I'm fine." He tried to snap, hating how scared he was, but the words wavered and he caught a sob. Yao felt comforted by arms wrapping around him, giving into it a bit despite himself.

“It looks like there was a break-in while we were asleep… That’s it, you can’t stay here any longer, we’re going to move you to my apartment.” Kiku insisted. Yao only had a moments thought of argument, but that passed as the thought of what could have happened if he was alone last night crept in unwelcome and he simply nodded.

The police were called, finger prints taken and a list of missing things, mostly knick-knacks and his tip money from work. Thankfully his phones and things like that had been in the bedroom. Once the department was done their looking around Yao gave Ivan a call... He honestly didn't know many people with a car, and Matthew had been helpful the last time... After a quick explanation of what happened, Ivan promised they'd get there quickly.

Yao's anxiety level's went down significantly as they packed. He was thankful for that Fear response was exhausting. Luckily, packing didn't take long, much of his stuff was still in boxes, so it was a case of resealing and stacking. When Ivan and Matthew arrive about ten minutes later, the four of them loaded all of Yao's things into the car, tying his mattress to the roof.

“I can’t believe that you had a break-in! It’s very fortunate that neither of you got hurt!” Ivan frowned, looking back at where the pair sat in the back seat.

Yao nodded, frowning, "Yeah... Thank you for the help moving again." He said uncharacteristically quietly. His mind wasn't completely on what just happened. Yes, he'd been scared, and it really could have been a lot worse... but it wasn't, and he'd be going to a safer place today. What was really on his mind was the conversation with Kiku the night before. His boyfriend was so quick to jump to keep him safe, protect him from things... he wanted to do the same. Kiku's danger was a lot more pressing. It wasn't someone breaking in once in the middle of the night, it was a constant danger at work. One that left marks and emotional issues... there had to be a way.

"It's no problem" Matthew said gently, "It's not like you can stay there after that..." He said with a shudder.

"The likely hood of it happening again would have probably been low." He grumbled under his breath, not wanting to come across as helpless, though he knew with in the new two weeks he would be. He blushed slightly at that thought.

Kiku held his hand, “Well, I think we will both feel better with that likelihood being even lower.” The beta leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smiling softly. Yao looked over at him and gave a soft sigh followed by a nod and a small smile. They arrive at Kiku's apartment shortly after, carrying his boxes up to it.

They were almost done, just the mattress and a single box left when Yao begged the need for the bathroom. When he was out of ear shot he scrolled through his contacts, landing on the name he was looking for. He dialed the number, if anyone would be willing to help... "Hello? Elizaveta?" He peeked into the main apartment to make sure it was clear, "I require your assistance..."


	12. Chapter 12

Kiku smiled as he made his way to his boyfriend’s apartment. He’d gotten off work and stopped at his own apartment to shower and change clothes, then got on another bus to head to Yao’s place.

It had been a month now, and the Omega had gotten a stable job, and a decent enough apartment, though Kiku wished it was in a better part of the city. Tonight, they were having dinner together at Yao’s house, which the other was preparing. Kiku couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it, the two of them having dinner together would be great, and especially after the rough day he had just had.

The patients hadn’t been bad, but, he had gotten partnered with Dr. Charlatan, the one who harassed him. Between patients, he’d make constant remarks on Kiku’s… physical attributes, and would try and get his hands on those attributes too. The comment that really got to him though, at least that day, was the one where the Alpha had said that he really should have been an Omega. It wasn’t so much the words themselves, as what they implied, that had Kiku a bit scared.

He did his best to forget about it for now though as he made his way up the stairs to Yao’s room on the third floor. Once there, the Beta knocked on the door and waited for the other to answer.

A moment later, Yao, wearing a slightly dirty apron, opened the door with a wide smile, “Hello,” he moved to the side, letting Kiku in, “Come on in, it’ll be ready soon.” The Beta nodded and walked inside, “Arigato Yao, it smells wonderful already.” Kiku smiled more as the scent of cooking wafted over the bare apartment. Yao didn’t really have any furniture yet, just his bed, a chair, and his heat-room supplies, but Kiku noticed that there was a blanket spread out on the floor for a little picnic

That made him smile more, and reminded him of something in his bag, “Oh, I brought something for dinner tonight!” Kiku reached in to his bag and pulled out a box of rice candies, “I thought that it would be a nice little treat after the main meal.”

Yao tilted his head up, kissing Kiku sweetly and taking the box to put it in the kitchen, “That was very thoughtful, thank you for thinking of it.”

Kiku blushed slightly and returned the kiss, “You’re welcome, I thought you might like it.” He placed his bag down by the door and took off his shoes, placing them next to the bag, before walking over to the blanket and sitting down, sighing softly in relief of finally being off of his feet for once since he started work that day.

Yao returned to the kitchen, and a few minutes later returned with two plates of food, chopsticks, and cups with a container of juice. The Omega sat down on his knees across from Kiku with a smile, “chī hǎo hē hǎo.”

The Beta smiled and nodded, “Itadakimasu.” He picked up the chopsticks and started eating, smiling contently as they did.

“How was your day?” Yao asked, as he placed his plate down to pick up his cup. Kiku briefly thought about how his day went, with the constant groping, sexual and degrading comments, and inappropriate advances… He decided to omit some of his response, “It was busy, a lot of people came in, especially around lunch hour. How was your day?” He didn’t want to tell Yao about the doctor who had been harassing him, if he could avoid doing so.

Yao shrugged, “Not bad. Wasn’t too busy, made good tips though.” He replied with a small smile. Yao had gotten a job as a waiter at a small restaurant. Kiku hadn’t gone there before, but he was considering it just so he’d at least have a chance of seeing the other in his work uniform. Even if he did hate the bias people seemed to have against Betas and Omegas, and well, all of the orientations in general (save for Alphas) the idea of Yao in a uniform was just too cute for him to pass up.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence, followed by the candies that Kiku had brought. It remained as such until arguing started coming through the wall from the next room over, “Do you want to turn on the radio?” Yao asked, looking over at raven-haired Beta.

Kiku nodded and got up, “Sure, where is it?”

“Bedroom.” Yao pointed over to one of the doors, “If you want to sit in there, I'll be in in a moment.” He called over.

“Hai.” Kiku went over to the bedroom and looked around. It was a lot neater then his had been before Yao cleaned it up. Since then he’d been doing his best to keep it neat, but well, he had a ton of studying to do, and his shifts could sometimes leave him simply too tired to clean up, so there was a little bit of a mess now.

He walked over to the radio and turned it on, a slow, romantic song playing on the station. Kiku couldn’t help but blush slightly before making his way over to the bed, sitting down and waiting for Yao to arrive. It almost felt like he was waiting for him to show up so they could have sex, what with the romantic music and low lighting, which only made his blushing even worse. His boyfriend joined him a few minutes later with his hair down, and at first looked confused, then blushed when he noticed the atmosphere, which made Kiku blush more.

“Well,” Yao started as he walked over to the bed, “Can’t hear noisy neighbours anymore.” He sat cross legged on the bed and gave Kiku a smile. Kiku smiled back softly and nodded gently, “That’s right.” He scooted a little closer to Yao, gently holding his hand. After their first time having sex, the two of them had had sex a few more times, and were much more confident now. Neither of them were experts per say, but they better understood what made the other feel good, and had better stamina and staying power. They made sure to use plenty of protection though, birth control or not. On top of Yao’s implant, Kiku would wear a condom, and always checked afterwards that it hadn’t broken. It hadn’t so far, thankfully, but one could never be too careful.

Yao blushed slightly and laced their fingers together. With a coy smile, he leaned forward slightly, “Could make a bit of noise of our own.” His hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned in closer, kissing Kiku lovingly and gently. Kiku held his hand tighter and returned the kiss, bringing up the other one so that it cradled Yao’s cheek. The music kept playing in the background, still slow and romantic, which helped to set the mood rather than make Kiku feel embarrassed.

The Omega hummed into the kiss, shifting on to his knees and moving closer. He gently pushed against Kiku, silently asking him to lay back, which the Beta complied to, lying down against the pillow as he held the kiss, pulling Yao down with him and gently wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him closely. The kiss was deepened, and Kiku could feel Yao undoing the buttons on his shirt with his free hand, opening them one by one until their bodies got in the way.

Kiku shivered softly at the feeling of Yao’s fingers going across his bare skin, both in pleasure and, unfortunately, at the memory of that day’s harassment from Dr. Charlatan. There was plenty there to remind Kiku that it was Yao who was touching him, his slim fingers, the gentle music, but the thought of that slimy doctor’s hands going over him made it a little more challenging to enjoy being with him.

Yao smiled against his lips, before shifting to straddle him. He sat up, finishing off the buttons and pulling Kiku’s shirt free before running both hands over his bare torso. He dipped down, kissing the Beta all over, before stopping and pulling back up.

Kiku frowned slightly in confusion, then saw him move his shirt out of the way of his hips, “What happened?” Yao’s voice held concern in it. Kiku looked down and saw two red marks on his hip, right next to each other. They must have been from when Dr. Charlatan had gripped his hips a little too hard, digging his nails in.

“Ah, I-I must have gotten those when I bumped into the desk at work earlier. The corners were pretty sharp, it’s nothing to worry about.” Kiku tried to assure Yao, that was a pretty believable lie right?

Yao looked him over for a second before nodding, “Well, be more careful.” He scolded lightly. Kiku sighed softly with a gentle smile and nodded as Yao dipped down and lightly kissed the two marks. He looked up after a moment, “Kiku… I… I wanna try something, if you’re open to it.” 

The raven-haired Beta looked down at him, “What is it?” Yao seemed a bit nervous about it, which was unusual for the Omega despite being, well, an Omega, so it must have been something unusual.

Yao bit his lip, looking lost in thought for a moment, before answering him with a flushed face, “I want to try to top.” He said bluntly. Kiku blushed deeply, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He’d never heard of an Omega wanting to top before, but… he wasn’t opposed to it either, if it was Yao, and besides, it would be interesting to see what would happen.

Either way, Kiku gulped, “I-I’ve never bottomed before, b-but I’m w-willing to try…” He could feel his face heating up and turning red out of shyness, but he wasn’t going to back down either now that he’d said yes.

The brunette nodded with a soft smile and wasted no time, discarding his shirt before leaning down and kissing Kiku again, his hands working eagerly to open his fly. As he did, Kiku remembered that there could possibly be another mark on his leg from when the doctor had pinned him to the wall between patients. Hopefully it had either faded or never formed to begin with, or was far enough back that Yao didn’t see it…

Yao pulled back, carefully stripping Kiku of the rest of his clothes, before getting up and shedding his as well. There was a pause as he crawled back on the bed, “Y-You’re sure this is okay?” He asked nervously. Kiku looked up at him and nodded, “Hai, I’m sure.” He sat up and kissed Yao gently in an attempt to help him calm down, before lying back down and waiting for him to continue. It seemed to work as his boyfriend nodded and reached over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube out of the drawer.

Kiku blushed and shivered slightly as Yao’s lubed fingers brushed his entrance. The Omega’s head dipped down and licked up the side of his cock as the first digit pushed in. The Beta groaned softly and tilted his head back slightly, tightening around the digit a bit. Male Betas couldn’t get pregnant, and since they were both clean no protection was needed, but Kiku was once again reminded of the doctor’s words, of him saying that Kiku should have been an Omega and his hands started to tremble again. To try and hide this he gripped on to the sheets tightly, knowing Yao would just see it as nerves.

He calmed, at least for the time being, by Yao’s attention to his cock as he slowly adding fingers once Kiku was relaxed enough to take them. He moaned softly, “Yao~”

With that, the Omega gave one last lick to his shaft before removing his fingers and grabbing the lube. Kiku watched as he generously coated himself and got between his legs. Yao gripped his thighs, “Ready?” He asked with a small smile.

Honestly? With the thoughts of how his day had been, Kiku wasn’t as sure any more. He wasn’t going to back down though, he didn’t want to offend Yao or stop now that they were at this point, “H-Hai.” Kiku gripped the sheets a little tighter, mentally preparing himself.

Yao gently rubbed his thighs with his thumbs as he pushed in slowly and gently. Both of them gasped a little bit, the Beta at being penetrated for the first time as Yao slid all the way in before pausing to let him adjust. Kiku felt a slight, sick feeling as he remembered more of the doctor’s touches, but he could handle it, he could do this, he-

“Heh… guess I’m a little less the Omega here tonight huh?”

All of the doctor’s words and actions came flooding back to Kiku at Yao’s words. He completely lost his cool, his entire body trembling now instead of just his hands, and he could feel tears building in his eyes, which he tried to hide under his bangs, “P-Pull out…!” He murmured quietly. He was quickly losing his ability to keep his composure and he didn’t know what he’d do if Yao didn’t get out of him.

Yao nodded, “O-Okay!” He carefully pulled out with a cringe and eased Kiku’s legs down, “I-I’m sorry! What did I do, did I hurt you?” Kiku shivered as Yao ghosted his fingers over a mark on his thigh, jerking it away slightly as Yao looked back up at him, “Are you okay?” It sounded as if Yao was going to start crying as well, so Kiku pulled him down, clinging on to him and nodding, “I-I’m fine, j-just…” How was he going to explain this to Yao…?

The Omega held Kiku as well as his current position would allow him, “What’s wrong?” He asked in confusion, “D-Did I do something or…? You can tell me. Whatever it is just tell me.”

Kiku sniffled and clung a little tighter, “U-Um, well, y-you see…” He sighed, “I-I’ve been dealing with, um, sexual harassment at work, from one of the doctors… He said that I s-should have been an Omega, and… Gomenasai…”

Yao frowned and held him tighter, “What do you mean sexual harassment? Just… verbal harassment?” He questioned, making Kiku feel more nervous.

“P-Physical too…” Kiku quickly realized what that could be taken as, “H-He hasn’t raped me, t-though!” He quickly clarified, “B-But, he would, u-um, grope me and,” Kiku sniffled, “H-He would pin me against the wall…”

“It’s going to be okay… we can report him right? That kind of thing is not okay.”

Kiku sobbed at that, “I-I threatened him with t-that, but he said if I told a-anyone, he would report me for malpractice, even though I have not done a-anything that would b-be so. H-He’s an Alpha doctor, a-and a highly skilled and respected o-one… I-I’m just a Beta medical student, h-his word will be believed over mine…” He buried his head in Yao’s shoulder, trembling more and trying to draw comfort from him. Yao tilted his head against Kiku’s before shifting them to lie on their sides.

Arms wrapped around Kiku, pulling him close to Yao as the Omega kissed his head softly, “We won’t do that again alright?” He soothed gently. Kiku nodded against him, but he felt awful for letting Yao down because of this…

“Gomenasai…” Kiku curled in against him, tears trickling down his face now with the occasional sniffle or sob getting out, though he worked to keep them to himself.

“Don’t need to apologize.” Yao said sternly but softly, before mumbling, “It felt weird anyway… so no need to worry about it.” He pressed his lips to Kiku’s head, murmuring against it, “Love you.”

The Beta sniffled, “I love you too…” The two stayed like that until they fell asleep, Kiku remaining in Yao’s arms for comfort. It felt a little weird to be like this, but, at the same time, it wasn’t bad either. Besides, Kiku could use the comfort at that moment.

In the morning, Kiku was woken up by the sound of his boyfriend calling for him, and the scent of fear in the air, “Kiku!” The Beta got up quickly, pulling on his pants as quick as he could before dashing into the room, “Yao are you alright?!” He ran next to the other and looked around. Things had been moved, and the front door was opened. Yao clung to him, burying his face in his chest and shaking, “I’m fine.” The Omega’s words wavered.

Kiku frowned and wrapped his arms around him, “It looks like there was a break-in while we were asleep… That’s it, you can’t stay here any longer, we’re going to move you to my apartment.” The thought of how close to danger they had been had Kiku immensely worried for Yao’s safety. This part of town hadn’t been exactly safe to begin with, but for a break-in to happen in an apartment…!

Yao nodded, and the police were called shortly afterwards. Fortunately, only a few knick-knacks and Yao’s tip money from work had been taken, his more valuable items like his phone being in his bedroom. Once the police were done, Kiku got to work on packing while Yao called Ivan to help them move. He had agreed and said he’d be there quickly with Matthew’s car.

They both calmed down as worked on packing, Kiku focusing on where everything was going to go once they got back to his apartment instead of thinking about last night’s conversation. He was secretly glad for the distraction, though he would have preferred something other than a break in being the cause of said distraction.

Ivan and Matthew arrived about ten minutes later and helped load all of Yao’s things into the car, “I can’t believe that you had a break-in! It’s very fortunate that neither of you got hurt!” Ivan frowned, looking back at the Beta and Omega from the front seat as Matthew drove.

Yao nodded with a frown, “Yeah… thank you for the help moving again.” He said uncharacteristically quietly. This had Kiku slightly worried, but considering what had just happened, he wrote it off as still being scared from the break-in.

“It's no problem.” Matthew said gently, “It’s not like you can stay there after that…” He said with a shudder, Ivan nodding in agreement.

“The likelihood of it happening again would have probably been low.” Yao grumbled. Kiku held his hand, “Well, I think we will both feel better with that likelihood being even lower.” He leaned over and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek, smiling softly. Yao looked over at him and gave a soft sigh along with a nod and a small smile.

They got to Kiku’s apartment not too long afterwards, the four of them bringing Yao’s few belongings upstairs to Kiku’s room. The only things left were the mattress and a box, which Kiku, Ivan, and Matthew were able to take care of while Yao went to the bathroom. Once everything was in the apartment, they parted ways and Kiku sat down on the couch, sighing softly as he opened his laptop to check for any emails.

His heart dropped when he saw one from work. They needed him to cover a double shift that week, with Dr. Charlatan…


	13. Chapter 13

Yao groaned at the alarm clock as it buzzed unpleasantly beside them. He'd been happily asleep, curled in his boyfriend's arms and it had the nerve to wake him up. He reached out blindly, over Kiku, swatting at the clock until he hit the button shutting it up. "I don't wanna wake up" He murmured groggily.

Kiku groaned in reply and sighed, "I have to start getting ready for work though..." The Beta climbed out of the bed and Yao made a sound of protest at the loss of warmth. He sat up, frowning slightly as he rubbed his eye. hair a mess as he stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen. He'd been living there for four days, and it still felt a bit odd.. but first thing in the morning he wasn't concerned with personal space, or feeling awkward. His mind was on waking up and making food.

Yao yawned a while later when Kiku strolled into the kitchen looking put together "Morning." He said cheerfully over his shoulder as he put finishing touches on breakfast.

"Good morning Yao." Kiku yawned, walking over and kissing Yao's cheek before going to sit. Yao smiled and moved to start bringing breakfast to the table, laying it out before sitting down.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he started moving food onto his plate. Yao loved food, he refused to see cooking as just some Omega-centric thing.

"Hai, and how about you?" Kiku asked as he too moved to start taking food.

"I slept fine." Yao gave a small smile, keeping the dreams that had been creeping in for two nights now to himself. It was unmistakable he was in Pre-heat this morning... at least to him. It was still pretty early stage though, probably had a few days before it hit. It was just enough to make him feel a little more affectionate... and prompt some of the dreams... "What time do you get off today?"

Kiku checked his phone, “Not until two AM I’m afraid. I’m covering a double shift tonight because one of the doctor’s is with their mate who is in heat.” Yao nodded frowning at the late hour.

"Just be careful?" He wondered briefly how that would work for Kiku, they had been together for a little while, but they weren't 'mated' so to speak. How did it work for medicals students helping Omega's through heats? Shorter shifts? Time off? Just having to rush home? He supposed he would find out, "I have a shift tonight, after that I'll have my time off." He said simply. It was three to nine, so not overly late... but starting late enough so he could get done what he needed to today.

“…I’ll be assisting Dr. Charlatan today…” came the slightly nervous tone.

Yao flinched, looking up the Omega spoke firmly, "Then be extra careful," He glanced at the food Kiku was poking at and added, "and eat, nervous or not, you need food in you for a long shift!" he took a second and sighed, "I'll be here when you get home..." he extended as the only attempt at comfort he could extend at this moment.

Kiku nodded again, “Okay…” and proceeded to eat in quiet.

When breakfast was over, the beta gave Yao a kiss on the cheek, and took off to the bus stop. Yao watched out the window as Kiku walked from the building before hurrying into the bathroom, pulling out his cell. sending off a text as he started the shower.

_The rabbit has left the den. Let's go put down the wolf_

Elizaveta texted back quickly, _Got it, I'm on the move._

Yao made quick work of showering, drying his hair and putting on his outfit. Tight black shorts, and a red cut off shirt. He shuddered slightly at the amount of skin showing, even after throwing a hoody on for the cold, but it was all necessary. He made his way down to the front doors waiting for Elizaveta’s car to come around and pick him up. It was safer to get a ride for this rather than taking the bus in his condition…

Half an hour later, Yao was sat in an exam room where Kiku worked, though he hadn't signed the form allowing a student doctor to be present. He was already up on the table, leaning back on his hands and kicking his feet, ‘just be Omega-ish’ he told himself ‘act like the most ditzy character you can possibly find in a movie’ He’d let his hair hang freely down his back, tucking it behind his ears. He’d considered a lolli-pop, but he was already small enough, he didn’t want to look child like.

An Alpha doctor, Dr.Charlatan Yao presumed, walked into the room a short time later, smiling at Yao. He looked middle aged, short brown hair, brown eyes... and he _felt_ creepy... He had to resist the urge to just launch off the table and hit him... But that would spoil everything, including the feed Liza was getting from the Camera hidden in his bag on the chair... "Hello there Mr. Wang, what are you in for today?" He asked politely.

The Omega leaned forward now, hands moving to the edge of the table, "Hi, doctor." Yao started sweetly, casting his eyes down in what would be an unconscious sign of submission if he didn't know exactly what he was doing, "Well... um It's kind of embarrassing..." he said softly, looking to the side and internally hating every moment of not yelling at the ass.

Dr. charlatan walked closer, putting a hand on Yao's shoulder, he held back a shudder, but shrunk down a little more and looked up, "It's alright now, you can tell me, I'm a doctor. Dr. Charlatan to be specific." Yao blushed, and he wanted to gag... the smell so close held an appeal that disgusted him, but still he managed.

"Well... I..." He closed his eyes and brought a curled hand to his own chest as he rushed out, in quite honest discomfort, "I think there's something wrong with me, I don’t seem to be attracting any Alpha attention, but…" He paused looking up with wide eyes and continued breathlessly, "They all smell so good~" He was so bright red at this point, he was sure he was going to burst into flames.

The good doctor smirked and it sent a chill through Yao, "Well, it sounds like you're in pre-heat than, and pretty deep too~" As the doctor's hand slid down his arm, coming to rest on his hand, Yao was beginning to question how good of an idea this had been... He shook slightly biting his lip as Dr.Charlatan continued, "I could take a few minutes off to take you home personally, if you'd like, or, if you don't have someone waiting for you, we could go back to my place~"

There was a dominant scent that was making him a little dizzy, feeling himself warm past a blush, oh no. bad, this was a bad idea. A small amount of fear that could be passed off as nerves and submission broke through... He'd never actually been close to a non-familial Alpha near his heat and he didn't like it, it was making his skin crawl, but he wanted just a little more footage... just something a bit more solid...

"R-Really? So..." He gave a shy smile, hand going back to the table as he arched his back just a little, "D-Does that mean I smell good?"

"Absolutely delicious~" Dr. Charlatan purred, leaning in a tad closer. Yao was surrounded in his smell, letting out a whimper he unconsciously leaned towards it.

His voice shook, "B-But... won't you... get in trouble if anyone finds out?" Oh god… Eliza help… I’m done I’m done help! He screamed in his head, trying to move stiff fingers from their space gripping the table.

"I won't tell if you don't~ I could just say there was a family emergency, they'd move around the other patients coming in~"

Yao wrenched himself back, shaking harder as he resisted. His voice jumping as he forced the words out, "B-But I will t-tell! I'll t-tell everyone!" He panted slightly, "unless y-you leave K-Kiku Honda alone!" his words were followed by a whimper. He prayed Elizaveta understood how stuck he was and moved quickly... He was definitely not safe right now.

Dr. Charlatan turned from charming and smooth, to aggressive, "What the hell does that Beta have anything to do with this?" He growled, aggression starting to come off of him.

Yao whimpered, eyes watering slightly under the aggression and impending heat all clashing to overwhelm him, "H-He's my boyfriend!" Yao managed to squeak, "I-If you touch him again..." He trailed off, losing nerve.

"I'll do what I like, and no whimpering little Omega bitch is going to change that!" Seconds later, Elizaveta and Kiku burst into the room, both looking seriously angry. Yao looked over tearfully, shaking violently. Oh crap... Kiku found out. Though right now, all he wanted was to cling to the Beta and hide in the clean simple scent, feel safe. His wish was granted, Kiku rushing to pull him away, holding him close. 

"Are you alright?" Kiku's voice was quiet and that was so soothing right now...Yao clung panting, he felt like his legs were against him in this situation, stuck in a room with two aggressive Alphas, heading into heat quickly. The Alpha doctor looked at the three of them in anger and surprise, “What the hell is going on, and who is that woman?” He motioned to Elizaveta, who had gone quickly both retrieving the bag and putting herself in between the Alpha and the Omega/beta pair, as a wall of sorts, her scent strong.

"I-I'll be fine." He said quietly, voice straining as he gripped Kiku's coat tighter, and in turn, being held closer, feeling protected, "Did you get it?" He asked a little louder.

"Video went perfectly," Elizaveta answered.

Dr. Charlatan’s face paled slightly, “Video? What video?”

Kiku glared at him, “The one of you trying to convince Yao to go home with you, and of you admitting what you’ve been d-doing to me.” He shivered slightly and held Yao even closer, the Omega letting out a whine and a huff.

Yao gathered himself as much as he could, slick already becoming and issue... "If you don't leave him alone... it's going everywhere..." He threatened, thankful for Elizaveta and Kiku's presence to put some form of power behind the words.

"It's true. I have friends at the local news station... I'm sure this footage would get picked up by major networks quick.... then the police would want to get involved. It'd be pretty messy." She said with a smirk.

The doctor was silent and stunned, staring at them and Yao was satisfied with that for now at least, but other things he was very unsatisfied with at the moment... "K-Kiku... I need... I want to nest please~" He murmured quietly against the Beta's neck, blushing furiously as he worried about slick working past the tiny shorts...

"Alright, let's get you back to the apartment." That was all he wanted to hear just then. Apartment, heat room, nest safely... "I trust that we're all done here?" Kiku continued as Yao whined against him quietly. He was so uncomfortable in the room full of scents...

Elizaveta shifted, her own discomfort at the thickening scent apparent. She cleared her throat "Yeah... Yeah we're good. Let's go," 

With a quick five second detour to grab the Alpha's equipment out of the closet they were headed down the the car leaving the doctor in shock. Yao curled in the back seat, slipping down to the floor between the front and back seat, feeling the need to be hidden away especially as his eyes closed to the bright day light. "I thought I had another day" he said weakly, Elizaveta opening all the window.

Yao jumped slightly back soon relaxed as Kiku stroked his hair softly, "Having all those scents around you must have set it off." Yao nodded opening his eyes a little and leaning into the touch. He reached out grabbing the hand and pressing his cheek there trying to focus on the clean Beta scent instead of the one coming off of Elizaveta as they drove. Even with the wind whipping around it was noticeable.

"Least the problem's solved..." he murmured.

Kiku sighed, "Yes, but it was extremely dangerous. What if your heat had gone off before Eliza and I had gotten there, you could have been marked, or worse!” He scolded,Yao whined, caught somewhere between distress and irritation. He felt guilt, but he was set on the fact that it was the right thing to do.

"I was fine..." He argued stubbornly. He shifted,stretching to put his head on the Beta's lap, hugging around his middle. Yao hid his face there before insisting in a muffled voice, "I needed you to be safe."

Kiku hugged him as best he could in the awkward position, "Well, thank you, but please don’t go to such extremes, I want you to be safe as well.” He comforted softly.

Finally they were back, Elizaveta helped them and soon enough Yao was in the security of the heat room. There were blankets and pillows already and that's all Yao was focused on, rushing to throw them into the nest. His focus was split however between stripping off the too hot clothing and arranging the nest, having to account for a second person for the first time. If he wasn't so far into this, he may have been embarrassed, but that was the beauty of a heat. No shame.

Yao had barely finished setting the last pillow right, underwear still looped around his ankles before the burning and painful need came in a wave, overwhelming him. He moaned, settling face down, ass up gripping the sheets. He was painfully hard and embarrassed as he felt slick dribbling over his thighs, "Kiku~ hurry up~" he insisted in a high whine, still pushy and impatient even in the state he was in. He felt the Beta get in the nest finally, and at least he didn't waste any time, kissing the Omega deeply. Yao turned himself to face the other, clinging on tight and angling his body to press against the beta's with a whimper. He felt Kiku's hardness pressing and the whimper turned to a desperate whine, rolling his hips against it earning a groan. he was pulled closer and ground against, causing him to cry out. 

More burning, more need. More scent.

It was so different from being alone during heat. with something within range to relieve him he wanted it more. He was painfully aroused and under Kiku's mercy at this point. Every touch, kiss and grind clouded him and felt amazing... but he wanted more! He needed more "Please~!" He murmured into the kiss, nipping. Kiku groaned, breaking the kiss and positioning himself, pushing in gently. Yao mewled loudly as he did, his whole body tingling as his hazed eyes widened at the feeling. Sex felt good, but this?! he panted clinging to the sheets. "So good~ move please Kiku move~" He begged, rutting his hips down. 

The Beta listened, soon moving and quickly picking up speed and wrapping his arms around Yao as he did, the Omega keening loudly. with every movement he felt the word spin, eyes rolling back in his head as it built. It was getting to be almost too much and yet not enough. Something was missing. Yao cried out but it turned into a whine, he was right THERE! but he couldn't tip over, he was just waiting... waiting for something he couldn't place. "Please Kiku. Please please please~" he begged. tightening around him, desperate for it. 

Kiku groaned in response, "I-I'm getting close~" he moaned, holding tighter. That sent a jolt through the Omega, temporarily bring him closer.

"Do it~" He moaned loudly, hoping that's what he needed to finish. Just to feel Kiku filling him and he'd cum as well. The beta cried out not a second later, thrusting in and spilling inside him hard. Yao mewled loudly, tensing and feeling orgasm right in his reach with each twitch of the Beta's cock, Almost... Almost there... it faded away as soon as Kiku stilled. He let out a distressed noise. tears springing to his eyes as the burning hit again within seconds, "No~ No no no... It's not gone." He whined. trying to move on the spent organ, "Why does it still hurt?" He sobbed.

Kiku was frowning, quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I don’t have a knot. An Omega’s body is designed to last for as long as their Alpha does, so the lack of a knot is keeping you from cumming…” Yao squirmed, hand moving to rub his still hard and leaking cock, crying at how close he'd been. how good it had felt to end in nothing... He had a brief thought of the doctor back in the exam room and felt sick as his upset grew. 

"Please make it stop." He whined, pressing as close as he could, wanting comfort, if not relief. "Please tell me there's a way" he asked, voice strained.

Kiku held him close, stroking his hair. Yao leaning into it, nuzzling against his neck and feeling his words vibrating, “There is, but I need to go out and buy it. It will just take an hour, at most, and I will be back, I promise. Is it alright for me to go out and get it?” 

Yao hesitated, clinging tight, but after a moment he nodded. he didn't want to give up his security, but it was so hot, and the pain was worst for the upset. "hurry" He said in a small voice, reluctantly letting go. Kiku pulled out and stood, leaving Yao to curl in on himself. 

He felt a small amount of panic hit him once Kiku was out the door. His mate had left without things finishing. It made his body tremor and he hid his face, crying into it. It hurt, he was hot and there was no one here. 

He spent the whole wait time in that condition, curled in a ball, sobbing and crying out as waves hit him. when he heard the door shut, his eyes went to the heat room door, crawling to that side of the nest looking up wanting and desperate at his mate. He watched as Kiku stripped down, thankful the Beta wasn't wasting time as Yao moaned and rutted against a pillow watching the other get hard again. 

Yao was getting desperate, though he was confused at the strange device Kiku slipped over his cock. The omega shuddered at the sight of the unnatural deflated knot, though it still caused a flood of slick along with another wave of painful burning, the Omega mewled pathetically . Kiku was in the nest again before the wave stopped, “H-How are you feeling Yao…?” 

Panting Yao looked Irritated, " Like I'm on fire. Just shut up and do it already~" He groaned. pulling Kiku closer and practically climbed into his lap. "Please just do it~" He added a little more submissively, grinding against him, exposing his neck, letting off more scent, anything just to biologically entice some relief! Kiku nodded, holding onto him, and pushed in slowly. Yao cried out and whined loudly, barely hearing Kiku's sounds of pleasure over his own reaction.

He wasn't cool yet, but even just the contact numbed the pain a little. Yao rested his head on the Beta's shoulder, moving his hips to bounce moaning as he did. Kiku moaned and quickly started bucking up into him, Yao keened at that and wrapped arms tight around Kiku's shoulders for balance, moving faster panting harshly and moaning lewdly.

Suddenly he was on his back, pinned to the nest and being pounded into so much deeper and harder. The Omega cried out, eyes half lidded, and hazed as he watched Kiku losing it. The build up of want, the amount of dominance the other was exhibiting , the loving and lustful look he was getting, all mixed with the sound of his name falling off the Beta's lips... it all had Yao on the edge again. He started a strangled chanting of his mates name, back arching up, nails digging in and gasping in breaths hoping it would work this time! 

something changed, just slightly. The push in deeper and angle shifting, but it had Yao feeling like he was going to pass out as it hit something, his eyes fluttered and his body quivered as his breath caught, squeezing around Kiku hard, "oh god yes!" He cried out when he could breath again. Kiku moaned and continued hitting that spot and Yao was faced with the same familiar empty feeling. He was so close, but he needed more, he needed that extra pressure. Tears of desperate hope sprung to his eyes as he continued to cry out loudly, squeezing continuously as the hits kept falling, making relaxing nearly impossible.

Yao's eyes opened wide as Kiku cried out, a hiss of air proceeding a final shock of pleasure as he was stretched further and filled. Yao practically screamed, finally cumming hard and coating them both in it. His body twitched through his release Yao panting fast to catch his breath, sobbing and mewling in relief as he came down, the fire fizzling away to leave cool in it's place. Kiku was trembling and panting as he moved slowly. a welcomed weight and warmth covering Yao. He'd never in his life felt something so good...

Yao felt dazed, loved and relieved as he nosed in against Kiku's neck. "thank you..." He murmured, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensation of being close and connected as Kiku held him. 

“You’re welcome. I love you, Yao.” He said softly, Yao smiling gently as the soft kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you too Kiku," He murmured, nuzzling in and drifting off into happy, safe sleep...


	14. Chapter 14

Kiku had been sleeping peacefully with his arms around Yao when the buzzer for his alarm clock went off. Yao reached over him blindly until he hit the off button, “I don’t wanna wake up.” He grumbled groggily.

The Beta groaned and looked over at the time before sighing, “I have to start getting ready for work though…” He, reluctantly, climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He and Yao had now been living together for four days. It still felt a little odd having someone living with him, but Kiku still liked having Yao here as well. It was nice having someone to come home to, and to comfort him if he had had a rough day.

Speaking of rough days, though, Kiku frowned as he thought of the double shift he was going to be covering soon. As he stepped in to the shower, he looked over himself, at the little marks that Dr. Charlatan had caused. Most were faded or gone by now, but Kiku could still see them in his head. He shivered, and got to work on getting ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, he finished in the shower, got dressed in his work clothes, and made his way to the kitchen, “Morning.” Yao greeted cheerfully to him over his shoulder.

“Good morning Yao.” Kiku yawned, still feeling tired, as he walked over and kissed Yao’s cheek before going to sit down at the table. The Omega smiled and started bringing breakfast over to the table, setting it up before sitting down.

“Did you sleep well?” Yao asked as he started plating his food.

“Hai, and how about you?” Kiku started filling his own plate as well, taking more food than he usually would since he knew he’d have a busy day. Granted, a day where it wasn’t that busy at the hospital was a rare thing, but it felt like it was going to be one of _those_ days, where things were going to be more hectic than usual.

“I slept fine.” Yao responded with a smile. Even though Kiku, as a Beta, didn’t have as strong a sense of smell as an Alpha, he still knew that Yao was entering pre-heat. The other had been more affectionate lately, and he was able to smell a slight change in his scent at least, “What time do you get off today?”

Kiku checked his phone schedule just to make sure before responding, “Not until two AM I’m afraid. I’m covering a double shift tonight because one of the doctor’s is with their mate who is in heat.” He put his phone back in his pocket and started eating.

Yao nodded frowning at the late hour, “Just be careful?” He said before returning to his food, eating in quiet.

The Beta nodded slightly and poked at his food, looking down at it, “…I’ll be assisting Dr. Charlatan today…” That spoke for itself what kind of day he was in for. A day full of groping, lewd comments, and internalized fear.

The Omega flinched and looked up from his food, speaking firmly, “Than be extra careful.” He looked at Kiku’s plate and added, “And eat, nervous or not, you need food in you for a long shift!” He then sighed, “I’ll be here when you get home…” The Beta nodded again, “Okay…” He got to eating more, if only to get through the long shift ahead of him. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and when they were finished Kiku kissed Yao on the cheek softly before heading out to the bus stop.

The ride to work was uneventful, as was clocking in and the morning meeting for the shift change. What was eventful, was when Kiku and Dr. Charlatan arrived at his office to wait for the first patient of the shift. There was a tense quiet in the room, weighting Kiku down like a ton of bricks. It only got worse when the doctor finally spoke up.

“You reek of Omega.” He said simply, but it was enough to cause Kiku to flinch. He sniffed at his clothes, and did detect Yao’s scent, faintly, but it wasn’t enough to say he reeked of it.

“I don’t really smell anything, but I can go get a spare coat for the sake of the patients.” Really, if Dr. Charlatan was saying that he smelled of Omega, he wanted out of his lab coat so that he didn’t get any more ideas.

“Good, though I have to say,” The Alpha doctor smirked, “Omega smells good on you.” Kiku shuddered and quickly made his way out of the room to the closet where the extra coats were.

He opened the door, and raised an eyebrow, “Eliza, what are you doing here?”

Elizaveta looked up from her spot sitting in the closet as the light from the hall flooded in, “Hi…” She said with a far from innocent smile, Dr. Charlatan’s office on a monitor that she was watching. Kiku’s eyes widened as he saw Yao enter the room, dressed in hardly anything, just a pair of tight black shorts and a cut off red top. He couldn’t believe his eyes, what was Yao doing dressed like THAT?!

“This isn’t what it looks like.” The female Alpha hissed in a whisper. Kiku snapped his head to look at her, “So that isn’t my boyfriend dressed in practically nothing on the monitor? Then what is it?!” He hissed back in whisper, entering the closet and closing the door behind him in case someone came by.

“Well… it’s…” Kiku waited for an answer from her as they looked at Yao hop up on to the table, leaning back on his hands and kicking his feet as he waited, “He wanted to help you, and of course I wasn’t going to say no to helping bag that- crap! Shush!” Eliza pulled Kiku by the arm down and over to her as the door on the screen opened and they saw the doctor enter the room.

“Hello there Mr. Wang, what are you in for today?” Dr. Charlatan asked politely. 

Kiku clenched his fists as Yao leaned forward, hands moving to the edge of the table, “Hi doctor,” Yao spoke sweetly, casting his eyes down in submission, which caused Kiku to relax. The Yao he knew would never submit to an Alpha without powerful scent provocation, “Well… um, it’s kind of embarrassing…” He said softly, looking to the side.

Kiku looked at Elizaveta, “What is going on?” He whispered, his anger having calmed down now.

“It's a trap he's set up.” Elizaveta answered, eyes glued to the screen, “I'm recording all of this, and I have to watch closely in case he gives a signal for help.” She explained. Kiku nodded slightly, it made sense, that’s for sure.

Dr. Charlatan walked closer, putting a hand on Yao's shoulder. The Omega shrunk down a little more and looked up as Kiku felt his anger at Dr. Charlatan touching him rising again, “It's alright now, you can tell me, I’m a doctor. Dr. Charlatan to be specific.” Yao blushed at that and Kiku gagged.

“Well… I…” Yao closed his eyes and brought a curled hand to his chest before he rushed out, “I think there’s something wrong with me, I don’t seem to be attracting any Alpha attention, but…” He paused and looked up, wide eyed and breathless, “They all smell so good~” He spoke, red faced.

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow with a small smirk and Kiku frowned, “I don’t like how good he is at acting, especially when he’s so close to his heat…” He was getting worried that it would suddenly kick in, and Yao wouldn’t be able to fight off the doctor if he tried something, or god forbid try to mark him…!

“Well, if his acting wasn't good, the doctor wouldn't fall for it and he'd of done this for nothing.”

The doctor smirked and both Kiku and Elizaveta shuddered as he spoke, “Well, it sounds like you're in pre-heat than, and pretty deep too~” As the doctor’s hand slid down Yao’s arm, coming to rest on his hand, The Alpha and Beta could see how Yao shook slightly, biting his lip as Dr. Charlatan continued, “I could take a few minutes off to take you home personally, if you'd like, or, if you don't have someone waiting for you, we could go back to my place~”

Elizaveta's face darkened, focusing on Yao's hands, “We're just down the hall, if he takes both hands off the table unprompted, we run down. Simple.” Kiku nodded, even though he wanted to go running to Yao’s aid right now, “Hai, understood.” He replied, a bit curtly.

Yao’s flush moved down to his chest, his skin now closer in tone with his shirt, “R-Really? So…” He gave a shy little smile, a hand going back to the table as he arched his back a tiny bit, “D-Does that mean I smell good?”

“Absolutely delicious~” Dr. Charlatan purred, leaning in a tad closer. Yao let out a whimper as he leaned towards him, and his scent. Elizaveta shifted a bit, tense and waiting as they watched while Kiku wanted nothing more than to get up, race to the office, and tell the Doctor to fuck off and to get away from his boyfriend.

“I know that Yao is doing this for me, but I still don’t like it… He is in too much danger like this, what if we can’t protect him from getting hurt?” Kiku clenched his fists, frowning worriedly as he focused on the monitor as much as humanly possible.

Yao’s voice shook, “B-But… won't you… get in trouble if anyone finds out?” his knuckles were white gripping the table.

“I won't tell if you don't~ I could just say there was a family emergency, they'd move around the other patients coming in~”

Yao wrenched himself back, shaking harder. His voice jumping as he forced the words out, “B-But I will t-tell! I'll t-tell everyone!” He panted slightly, “Unless y-you leave K-Kiku Honda alone!” his words were followed by a whimper.

Dr. Charlatan turned from charming and smooth, to aggressive, “What the hell does that Beta have anything to do with this?” He growled, Elizaveta tensed, standing. Kiku stood up as well, getting ready to bolt out the door at a moment’s notice.

The Omega whimpered, eyes watering slightly and just making Kiku more and more scared for his safety, “H-He's my boyfriend!” Yao managed to squeak, hands moving off the table finally moving to his legs and gripping the hem of his shorts.

“Go!” Elizaveta cried, turning towards the door, words trailing behind. Kiku burst out the door, racing as fast as he could back to the office with Eliza following closely behind. He got there just in time to hear Dr. Charlatan growl, “I'll do what I like, and no whimpering little Omega bitch is going to change that!”

Kiku and Eliza burst in to the room, furious. Kiku looked over at Yao, who returned the look with tear filled eyes, and was shaking violently. He ran over, past the doctor and held Yao close, quickly pulling him away from Dr. Charlatan.

“Are you alright?” Kiku asked quietly as to not startle the other. Yao clung to him tightly, panting and Kiku could tell his heat was coming closer and closer.

The Alpha doctor looked at the three of them in anger and surprise, “What the hell is going on, and who is that woman?” He motioned to Elizaveta, who now had her bag and was in between the doctor and her friends, protecting them and using her strong scent as a barrier between everyone.

“I-I’ll be fine.” Yao replied quietly, voice straining as he gripped Kiku’s coat tighter. Kiku, in response, held Yao closer and more protectively, “Did you get it?” The Omega asked a bit louder.

“Video went perfectly.” Elizaveta answered, causing Dr. Charlatan’s face to go slightly pale, “Video? What video?”

Kiku glared at him, “The one of you trying to convince Yao to go home with you, and of you admitting what you’ve been d-doing to me.” He shivered slightly and held Yao even closer, both to protect him and to comfort himself, the Omega letting out a whine and a huff.

“If you don’t leave him alone… it’s going everywhere…” Yao threatened, and Eliza continued, “It's true. I have friends at the local news station… I'm sure this footage would get picked up by major networks quick… then the police would want to get involved. It’d be pretty messy.” She said with a smirk. For once, Dr. Charlatan was left speechless, simply staring at the trio in shock at being found out, and the threat to his job as well.

Before they could really continue, Yao murmured softly against Kiku’s neck, “K-Kiku… I need… I want to nest please~” He was blushing furiously, and even Kiku could smell his heat coming at this point.

“Alright, lets’ get you back to the apartment.” He looked at Eliza, “I trust that we’re all done here?” He asked her, making a mental note to properly thank her in the near future for her help, after Yao’s heat was finished of course.

Elizaveta shifted in discomfort at Yao’s thickening scent, clearing her throat, “Yeah… Yeah we’re good, let’s go.”

After a quick stop to get Eliza’s things from the closet, the three headed to the car to get Yao back home. Once they were in the car, Yao curled up in the back, sitting on the floor between the back and front seat and closing his eyes, “I thought I had another day.” He said weakly as Eliza opened all the windows to air out the scent.

Kiku reached down and stroked his hair softly, “Having all those scents around you must have set it off.” He suggested, for once wishing he was an Alpha so that he could let off some kind of calming scent for Yao. The Omega nodded and leaned in to Kiku’s touch. He grabbed Kiku’s hand and pressed it against his cheek, which caused Kiku to blush slightly.

“Least the problem’s solved…” he murmured, to which Kiku sighed, “Yes, but it was extremely dangerous. What if your heat had gone off before Eliza and I had gotten there, you could have been marked, or worse!” He scolded, though either way he was relieved to no longer have to worry about being harassed.

Yao whined, “I was fine…” He argued stubbornly. He shifted, stretching to put his head on the Beta's lap, hugging around his middle. Yao hid his face there before insisting in a muffled voice, “I needed you to be safe.” Kiku blushed a bit and hugged Yao as much as he could in their current positions, “Well, thank you, but please don’t go to such extremes, I want you to be safe as well.” Kiku comforted softly.

They reached the apartment and Eliza helped them get back to their room before saying goodbye and leaving. From there, Kiku brought Yao to the small heat room, which was already fully stocked with blankets, pillows, and a mini-fridge full of drinks and food so that Kiku wouldn’t have to leave too often to feed Yao. Yao instantly got to work on making his nest, while Kiku watched off to the side so as to not get in the way. It was fascinating how focused an Omega became when it came to their nest, though when Yao started stripping, Kiku blushed and started to notice his scent even more. If it was this strong to him, he could only imagine what it would have been like for him as an Alpha…

The Omega had just finished making his nest, underwear still looped around his ankles, when he moaned and settled face down on the sheets, gripping them. Even from here Kiku could see the slick, slowly dripping down and over his thighs, “Kiku~ Hurry up~” Yao insisted with a high whine.

Kiku gulped, but quickly stripped down and joined Yao in the nest, kissing him deeply as his half-hard erection became fully hard from both the erotic sight of Yao as he was right now and the intoxicating scent of his heat, which he was getting full blast from being so close.

The Omega turned to face him, clinging to him and angling himself to press against his body with a whimper, which turned in to a desperate whine, his hips rolling against his hardness. The Beta groaned and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as possible and ground his hips against his.

“Please~!” Yao murmured against his lips, nipping. Kiku groaned at the begging and pulled back from the kiss, getting up briefly and positioning himself at Yao’s entrance, gently pushing in to him with a moan.

Yao mewled loudly in response, his eyes taking on a glazed look as he panted, clinging to the sheets, “So good~ move please Kiku move~” He begged, rutting his hips down. Kiku groaned and pushed deeper before pulling out partially, then thrusting back in, then out again repeatedly, slowly building up a fast and hard pace as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

The Asian Omega keened loudly, eyes rolling back in his head, and Kiku felt similar, a pleasure building up inside of him along with a pressure and he wasn’t sure how long he’d last if things continued at this pace.

Yao cried out but it turned into a whine, “Please Kiku. Please please please~” he begged, tightening around him desperately. Kiku groaned, “I-I’m getting close~” He moaned out, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Do it~” He moaned loudly, which was enough to push him over the edge, causing Kiku to cry out in pleasure and cum deep and hard inside of him, “Yao~!”

The brunet mewled loudly, tears forming in his eyes. Moments later, he let out a distressed sound, “No~ No no no… It’s not gone.” He whined, trying to move, “Why does it still hurt?” He sobbed. Kiku frowned. He thought about it for a few moments, then he realized it, “I don’t have a knot. An Omega’s body is designed to last for as long as their Alpha does, so the lack of a knot is keeping you from cumming…” He frowned more as the realization sunk in.

Yao squirmed, a hand moving down to rub at his hard, leaking cock, crying which made Kiku’s guilt increase, “Please make it stop.” He whined, pressing against him, “Please tell me there’s a way.” He asked, voice strained.

Kiku held him closely, stroking his hair softly. Yao leaned in to it, nuzzling against Kiku’s neck, “There is, but I need to go out and buy it. It will just take an hour, at most, and I will be back, I promise. Is it alright for me to go out and get it?” He didn’t want to leave without Yao’s permission to get what he needed to make him feel good.

Yao hesitated for a moment, clinging tightly to him, and nodded after a moment, “Hurry.” He said in a small voice, reluctantly letting go. Kiku gently pulled out, washing up a bit before getting dressed and heading out. There was a sex shop a few blocks away where he could buy an inflatable knot. He got downstairs and hoped on the bus, making his way there.

The store was… much pinker, then he thought it would be. It was a little overwhelming, but for Yao’s sake, he had to do this. Of course, he had no idea where to start…

“Hello,” A blonde Beta greeted him as he came out of the back, looking a little frazzled, “Is there, like, something I can help you with?”

Kiku blushed lightly just from being in there and cleared his throat, “H-Hello, I’m here to buy an inflatable k-knot. M-My boyfriend is in heat, b-but since I’m a Beta, I-I can’t knot him naturally…”

“Alright.” The beta said through a yawn, “Over here, we have the display of all Omega aids.” He led him to a wall, walking down to a certain section, “We have plugs that go in after, we have attachable, ones that cover completely, or just go around the base. Some inflate with a button, there's a few that are pressure sensitive and react to your personal swelling, then we have these.” He pointed to the straight up Dildo's, “Though totally usually female Beta's or Omega's get those for their partners.” He explained, “We also have oils that give off the same scent as a rutting Alpha, if you're, like, interested.”

Kiku’s blush only got deeper and deeper, “U-Um, t-this is our first h-heat together, and he’s a-already struggling with it, s-so, um, j-just an expanding knot will do.” He grabbed the first expanding knot he laid his eyes on, as well as a thing of oil, and made his way over to the register to pay for it.

Feliks went to the counter, checking him out, “Nothing else you need today?” he double checked, bringing up the totally on the register for Kiku to see.

“T-That’s it, thank you…” He paid for the items, which were a little more expensive then he would have liked, and made his way back to the bus stop. Twenty minutes later, he was on the bus, and another ten minutes later he was back at his apartment building, racing his way up the stairs and to their apartment, jamming the key in the lock and getting inside. The raven-haired Beta locked the door behind him, and then raced as fast as he could to the heat room.

Yao looked up at him as he entered, crawling to the side of the nest. Blushing, Kiku stripped as fast as he could, not wanting to leave Yao in pain any longer then he had to. Once his clothes were off, pooled on the floor around his feet, he reached down and stroked himself back to full hardness, groaning softly. As soon as he had his erection back, which just took a few moments, he pulled out the artificial knot from the bag and looked it over. It wasn’t much now, but it would swell when he squeezed the pump, locking them in place until they decided to deflate it.

With a gulp, Kiku slipped it over his cock, adjusting it slightly to sit comfortably, and returned to the nest at last, his face completely flushed, “H-How are you feeling Yao…?” He asked, already having an idea of how he felt.

The Omega looked up at him in irritation, panting, “Like I'm on fire. Just shut up and do it already~” He groaned. He pulled Kiku closer and crawled on to his lap, “Please just do it~” He begged submissively as he ground against him and exposed his neck. Kiku’s cock throbbed at the sight, and he nodded, holding Yao closely as he slowly pushed in to him, causing him to cry out and whine loudly, Kiku moaning and shuddering as the huge amount of slick he was letting out.

Before Kiku could even fully adjust, Yao’s head was on his shoulder and he was bouncing on him. Kiku let out a moan as his boyfriend moved, bucking his own hips up to meet his.

Yao keened and wrapped his arms tightly around Kiku’s shoulders for balance, moving faster as he panting, letting out a lewd moan. The Beta moved forward, pinning Yao down on to his back in the nest, pounding in to him hard and fast. Everything that he did right now was erotic, and it drove him mad with lust, “Yao~!” Kiku cried out in pleasure, looking down at his mate lovingly.

In response, Yao started chanting Kiku’s name, his back arching and his nails digging in to his back, his breath coming in strangled gasps. Kiku groaned and pushed in deeper, aiming for his slicking gland now. Yao’s eyes fluttered and his body trembled as his breath caught in his throat, squeezing around Kiku tightly, “Oh god yes!” He cried out. Kiku replied the sentiment in the form of a moan, arching his back as he continued hitting his sweet spot. He reached down, holding the pump for the knot for when he was ready to cum.

Kiku felt his climax reaching its peak, and with a cry of pleasure, he squeezed down on the pump, inflating the false knot until it locked them together, pumping Yao full of his cum.

Yao’s eyes widened, and he screamed in pleasure as he reached climax, coating them both in white. His body twitched through his release, panting to catch his breath and sobbing and mewling in relief. Kiku was in a similar state, panting heavily with trembling limbs. The raven-haired Beta moved carefully to lie down on top of Yao, already knowing from his lessons that moving too fast while locked together could seriously hurt Yao.

The brunet nuzzled against his neck, “Thank you…” He murmured, closing his eyes.

Kiku smiled softly, and held him closely as they rested, “You’re welcome. I love you, Yao.” He said softly with a blush, kissing his cheek softly.

“I love you too Kiku.” Yao murmured nuzzling in and drifting off into sleep. Kiku joined him soon after, smiling as he held the other in his embrace, feeling safe and protected more then ever.


	15. Epilogue

Yao sat in the chair at the OBGYN office uncomfortably. He was only twelve weeks along in his pregnancy, but he felt so big! Even Kiku had commented on it. He'd figured he'd be able to get away with hiding it for a while, but his stomach was already out in the open to see. It left them with a few options... Either he was further along then they thought and his last heat had been an oddity, or he was having two. Both options would require him to shift their baby plans around, so Kiku had called a colleague who worked in the same building to squeeze them in for an imaging. 

It was great and all, but he had to take a half day off work at the museum and Kiku was late (In his opinion. the appointment wasn't for another fifteen minutes though) It left him to reflect a little. Eight years since they'd met. It had been rough at times, but it always worked out. They had gotten married after graduation four years ago, and finally decided, two years into Kiku's independent practice, they should start trying for a baby if they were going to have one, since it was supposed to take a while. It didn't take a while. It took one heat of actually trying and here he was, waiting to find out how big of a whale he was going to become in the coming months.

Kiku came in a few minutes later, wiping his forehead on his sleeve, “I’m sorry for the wait Yao, my last patient took longer than I had expected.” His pre-orientation clinic was well known in the community and he got tons of business, which he was grateful for since it meant he had a stable cash flow, but at the same time it was a lot of work. Kiku was glad he had such a reliable staff of all Beta and Omega doctors and nurses to help handle things.

The Beta sat down next to Yao and kissed his cheek, “How are you feeling?” He asked, gently rubbing his stomach to try and ease any pains Yao was feeling.

Yao sighed, “Uncomfortable.” He answered, though the rubbing was helping. At very least, it erased his irritation with Kiku and helped him relax, “And tired… Also kind of hungry, how long until lunch?” He stated, leaning his head against the Beta's shoulder with a yawn. When was that second trimester energy supposed to kick in? At least he hadn't dealt with morning sickness…

Kiku smiled softly and kissed his head, “We can go and get some after this appointment if you like. There is a new Asian restaurant that just opened up if you want to go and check it out.” He offered.

Yao nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off just as the door opened, “Yao Wang-Honda?” The women called, jolting him awake.

“Here.” He said with another yawn, pushing himself out of the seat, insisting on doing that himself for as long as he could.

Kiku stood, ready to help Yao if he needed it, and the two followed the nurse to their room. Kiku was excited to see their child, though, really, with how big Yao had gotten it was more likely that they were having twins, big ones too.

They arrived at the room, Yao getting situated in the hospital type bed, huffing as he wiggled to find comfort. The doctor came in full of smiles, “Hello Kiku,” he greeted then turned to the bed, “and you must be Yao.” He said with a smile as he pulled on gloves. Yao returned the smile and nodded, a little nervous about finding out.The raven-haired Beta noticed Yao’s nervousness and leaned in, kissing his cheek, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine, I promise.” Though truthfully he was a little nervous too, but he was also very excited as well to see their child, er, children for the first time. Those little heart beats, the barely formed face and limbs, it’ll be so… amazing to see them for the first time.

Yao nodded at the reassurance, “Of course it will be.” He said stubbornly, still nervous.

“Right then! Pull up your shirt and let's see what's going on shall we?” The doctor said with a friendly smile. Yao did as he was told, cringing at the cold gel and waited as the wand was moved over his stomach, screen pointed away from them, “Well… I can see why you're carrying so large.” He said with a chuckle, “I do hope you're sitting down Dr. Honda…” He said turning the screen towards them, “Meet babies, A, B,” He moved the wand, “C and…” He moved it again, “D.”

Kiku’s eyes widened, “W-What? Q-Quad… Quadruplets?!” He cried out in surprise. T-They were having FOUR babies?! Normally Beta/Omega couples were lucky if they had one! He looked at Yao to try and gauge his reaction, over-joyed yet a bit freaked out himself.

Yao had been staring at the screen, processing the news as the doctor slowly went between the four little faces, “I'm having a litter…” he said in quiet shock, “Day care is going to be so expensive…” He turned to look up at Kiku, and smiled a little, happiness breaking through the shock a bit at his mate’s happy expression.

Kiku nodded, his happiness winning over his shock as he reached down and hugged Yao tightly, “It is.” He smiled happily, “And our parents thought we’d never have kids.” He chuckled.

Yao hugged back awkwardly, eyes going back to the screen as he smiled smugly, “I'm going to enjoy sending out those announcements.” the doctor set the screen with shots of each babies face, taking off to go print off the images. They sat together, smiling at the screens. Kiku smiled lovingly at the images of their four little babies, all growing healthy and happily inside of his wonderful, amazing, and beautiful mate.

“I love you~” Kiku tore his eyes off of the screens and looked at Yao with a warm smile on his face and small tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Yao looked away and up, with a deeply loving smile, raising a hand to catch a tear before it fell from Kiku's lashes. Cupping his mate's cheek, he twisted himself to press his forehead to the others, “I love you too~” he whispered happily.

~THE END~

Song for fic: Check yes Juliet


End file.
